Harry au temps des maraudeurs
by sakura007
Summary: Suite à un voeu de Godric et de Salazar, Harry se retrouve coincé au temps des maraudeurs pour le reste de sa vie. Le pire? Malefoy est coincé avec lui et tous ceux qu'il connait ne sont pas comme il pouvait se l'imaginer!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Sauf quelques uns que j'aurais inventé bien sûr!

**Série:** Harry Potter

**Auteur:** Sakura007

**Couple:** Je sais pas encore, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il y aura un LE/JP mais je ne sais pas pour les autres! vous préferez du yaoi ou du hétéro?

**

* * *

****Prologue :**

Un jeune garçon se releva brusquement de son lit en sueur bien que la nuit fusse pourtant fraîche. Le jeune homme se leva et manqua basculer en heurtant une chaise, il mit ses lunettes et alluma la lampe posée sur son bureau. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à pleurer. Il avait encore rêver, rêver de cette nuit infernale au Ministère de la Magie, rêver du moment où son parrain est passé de l'autre côté du voile, rêver du rire de Voldemort… Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et prit une bouffée d'air frais en passant sa tête par la fenêtre. Ce jeune homme n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui avait réussi à défaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à seulement un an avant de lui permettre de récupérer sa force pendant sa quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard. Et oui, Harry Potter est bien un sorcier, et un des plus puissants mais cette puissance ne lui suffit pas à surmonter la tristesse que lui a causé la mort de son parrain Sirius. Harry regarda l'heure, minuit moins le quart, c'était bientôt son anniversaire et il aurait encore un mois à passer chez ces horribles moldus, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley Dursley, avant de pouvoir revoir ses amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. La lune était pleine ce soir là, Harry était illuminé par sa lumière, semblant plus majestueux que jamais. Des cheveux noir corbeau indisciplinés qui lui donnaient un air rebelle, un corps bien musclé dû à ses entraînements de Quidditch, une peau hâlée, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et surtout des yeux d'un vert émeraude…pas de doute, Harry Potter est un très beau jeune homme, on pourrait même dire que c'est un canon.

Harry fut tiré de ses rêveries par des hiboux qui s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, parmi eux, Harry put distinguer sa chouette Hedwige, Coq le hibou de Ron et une des chouettes effraie du collège…il ne reconnut pas les autres. Il tendit la main et attrapa la lettre et le paquet attachés sur Hedwige. C'était une lettre d'Hermione.

« Cher Harry,

Je me doute que tu ne passes pas de bonnes vacances et que Sniffle doit te manquer énormément, encore plus qu'à nous ; cependant je tiens quand même à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! Je ne peux écrire beaucoup, de peur que ma lettre ne soit interceptée mais je veux te dire que je suis impatiente de te revoir et que je t'aime énormément.

Hermione

PS : J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau ! »

Harry sourit, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive puis ouvrit son cadeau. Il ne fut pas surpris que ce soit un livre mais le fut plus quand il lut le titre :

« Les plus grands sortilèges de tous les temps ! »

Au livre, était associé un petit message d'Hermione que ce livre était le seul exemplaire connu au monde et qu'elle préférait le lui laisser.

En effet, depuis le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore avait entraîné Harry et sa magie était de loin supérieure à celle de tous les autres élèves du collège. Certains professeurs se demandaient même si elle n'égalait pas celle de Dumbledore, ce à quoi il avait répondu en souriant que le but de l'entraînement d'Harry n'était pas de l'égaler mais de le dépasser.

Harry s'attaqua ensuite à détacher le fardeau attaché à Coq, il reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Ron et sourit une fois de plus.

« Harry,

Je sais que c'est bête mais comment ca va ? Oh, je me doute que ca ne va pas bien avec tout ce qui s'est passé mais j'espère sincèrement que tu arriveras à surmonter cette épreuve. Malgré tout, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis pressé de te revoir ! J'espère que tes moldus ne te font pas la misère !

Ron

PS : J'espère que Coq ne sera pas mort durant le voyage avec le paquet si lourd que je lui ai accroché ! »

Harry défit l'emballage du cadeau de Ron, il y découvrit un nécessaire de soin pour balai ainsi qu'un énorme cadeau de Mme Dursley. Harry se sentit tout de suite plus heureux, ça avait dû coûter cher à Ron, lui qui était loin d'être riche.

Harry s'approcha de la chouette du collège et ouvrit tout d'abord la lettre de Hagrid contenant les habituels biscuits durs comme de la pierre.

« Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon ! Si tu as des problèmes avec tes moldus, n'hésite pas à te servir de ton amie la baguette magique !

Hagrid »

Sacré Hagrid, toujours là pour lui redonner le moral alors qu'il était devenue plutôt solitaire et de plus en plus froid, certains diraient plus mature mais Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il était craint par les autres élèves mais il attirait pourtant les filles par son charisme, sa beauté et surtout sa célébrité. Tout l'entraînement de Dumbledore n'avait servi à rien pour sauver Sirius, c'est pourquoi il travaillait tous les jours pour sauver d'autres personnes tout en sachant qu'il s'éloignait des autres en faisant cela. Seuls Hermione et Ron avaient su rester près de lui, le soutenant dans tous ses efforts.

Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées, il ouvrit la lettre contenant les résultats de ses buses.

« Théorie sortilèges : O ; Pratique sortilèges : O ; Théorie métamorphose : E ; Pratique métamorphose : O ; Théorie DCFM : O ; Pratique DCFM : O avec les félicitations du jury ; Théorie potions : O ; Pratique potions : O ; Théorie SCM : O ; Pratique SCM : O ; Botanique : O ; Histoire de la magie : A ; Astronomie : A ; Divination : A »

14 buses, il avait eut toutes ses buses, Harry remercia intérieurement ses professeurs qui l'avaient énormément aidé.

Il posa ses résultats sur son bureau avant de regarder les deux derniers hiboux, il prit la lettre du premier hibou, elle venait de Lupin et faisait trois pages. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Rémus avait pour ainsi dire prit la place de parrain afin de soutenir Harry et de se soutenir lui-même. Il était lui aussi effondré par la mort de Sirius.

Harry s'approcha finalement du dernier hibou, il était magnifique et plutôt étrange. Il avait de longues plumes rouges et or et ses yeux étaient verts argentés, on aurait dit un mélange de serpentard et de gryffondor. Quand il fut assez près pour le toucher, une aura blanche les enveloppa tous les deux. Harry regarda tout autour de lui quand la lumière cessa, il était suspendu dans le vide, tout était noir et pourtant il voyait comme en plein jour. Le hibou laissa place à une magnifique femme avec des cheveux et des yeux de la même couleur que les plumes et les yeux du hibou.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Je me nomme Arcadia ! »

« Où sommes nous ? »

« Nous ne sommes nulle part, nous errons entre le temps et l'espace ! » répondit Arcadia.

« Que me voulez vous ? » continua Harry.

« Il y a de cela plusieurs centaines années, Salazar et Godric m'ont crées afin de pouvoir accomplir une mission. Celle de ramener l'élu dans le passé afin qu'il y accomplisse sa destinée ! »

« Je n'y comprends rien ! » avoua Harry.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance ! Contente toi d'être toi même quand tu seras là-bas ! » sourit Arcadia.

« Là-bas où ? »

« Dans le passé, en 1979 pour être exact ! » répondit Arcadia.

« A l'époque de mes parents ? Mais que va t'il se passer dans mon présent ! »

« Tu n'as plus de présent Harry ! Ton voyage dans le passé va sûrement modifier l'ordre des choses, c'est pourquoi le temps sera figé en attendant ces changements ! » expliqua Arcadia.

« Et quand rentrerais-je ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu n'as pas tout compris ! Tu ne rentreras pas, tu vivras dans le passé sous une nouvelle identité. Cependant tu dois accomplir ta destinée, pas celle du Harry Potter qui naîtra dans les années à venir mais la tienne, celle que tu devras accomplir sous ton nouveau nom ! N'oublie jamais la prophétie Harry, tu devras tuer ou être tué ! » répondit Arcadia.

« Alors même dans le passé je devrais quand même tuer Voldemort ! »

« Ton destin est écrit bien avant ta naissance ! Mais assez parler de ça, de toute façon je pense que tu as compris ! Au fait, quelqu'un de ton époque fera le même voyage ! Pas pour la même raison bien sûr mais cela fait également parti de son destin ! » ajouta Arcadia.

« Y a t'il une chance pour que ce soit Ron ou Hermione ? » demanda Harry voulant revoir ses amis.

« Non je suis désolé ! Veux tu que je t'enlèves le souvenir de tes amis pour être plus libre ? » demanda Arcadia.

« Non, tous les moments que j'ai passé avec eux sont précieux ! Quand est-ce que je dois être là-bas ? » demanda Harry.

« Maintenant ! »

De nouveau, une lumière blanche enveloppa Harry qui dû fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il put constater qu'il se trouvait dans le parc de Poudlard et que…

« Malefoy ? » cria Harry.

« Crie pas Potter je suis pas sourd ! » siffla Drago.

Arcadia réapparut devant eux et prit de nouveau la parole :

« Vous êtes arrivés ! Laissez moi vous expliquer ! Grodric et Salazar ont tout prévu ! Vous venez d'une petite école de sorcellerie, Berlian en Italie ! Vos parents sont morts et vous vivez seuls dans une grande maison que vous partagez même si vous ne vous entendez pas car cela était noté dans le testament de vos parents! La lettre pour le résultat de vos buses est maintenant signée Berlian ! Vous avez à votre disposition tout l'or que vos parents possédaient dans votre temps, il est maintenant situé dans de nouveaux coffres, le 412 pour Harry et le 413 pour Drago. Vos nouveaux noms seront Jayros Peart Frehm pour Harry et Lloyd Focius Maeruag pour Drago. »

« Ce sont des anagrammes ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien vu ! Vous pouvez désormais parler l'italien et l'anglais où je vous ai rajouté un petit accent ! L'Italien s'enclenchera automatiquement si vous parlez de vos anciennes vies, pareil si vous parlez de moi ! Bon il est grand temps de changer vos apparences ! » sourit Arcadia.

Elle leva ses mais tout d'abord vers Harry, ses cheveux devinrent châtains à reflets cuivre moins indisciplinés mais toujours à tendance rebelles, elle lui laissa son teint halée et sa cicatrice, elle gomma légèrement la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son père et corrigea ses problèmes de vue, elle allait changer la couleur des yeux quand elle s'arrêta, personne ne le reconnaîtrait et ses yeux étaient si beaux qu'elle s'en serait voulu de changer leur couleur. Elle baissa alors les mains et contempla son œuvre, Harry n'avait pas vraiment changé mais il ne ressemblait plus à son père ou alors légèrement. Elle se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda :

« Alors ? »

« Mouais, mieux qu'avant, faut dire que c'était pas dur ! » répondit Drago avec son sourire ironique.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis Arcadia se tourna vers Drago. Pour la deuxième fois elle leva ses mains, mais vers Drago cette fois. Elle libéra ses cheveux du gel et leur donna une teinte miel à reflet blond ; ses cheveux tombaient maintenant gracieusement le long de son visage lui donnant l'air d'un ange ; sa peau devint aussi bronzée que celle d'Harry et tout comme ce dernier elle gomma sa ressemblance avec ses parents sans pour autant changer complètement son visage ; elle ne changea pas la couleur de ses yeux en souvenir de son ancienne identité. Cette fois-ci elle se tourna vers Harry :

« Alors ? Beau travail non ? »

« Je dois avouer qu'il fait moins constipé comme ça ! » sourit Harry.

« Qui est constipé, sale balafré ? » hurla Drago.

« Silence tous les deux ! Je vais maintenant vous laisser ! Toutes vos affaires sont dans vos poches, même les livres scolaires demandés cette année ! Maintenant allez voir Dumbledore et vivez vos nouvelles vie ! Adieu et courage Harry ! » salua Arcadia avant de s'évaporer.

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dansa Poudlard sans même se regarder puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« C'est quoi le mot de passe ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir idiot ? » répondit Drago.

« La ferme la fouine ! » rétorqua Harry avant que le passage ne s'ouvre.

« On dirait que Dumbledore pense à toi même dans le passé ! » ironisa Harry.

« Ferme là ! » cria Drago.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry toqua puis le directeur leur dit d'entrer.

« Qui diable êtes vous ? » demanda Albus.

« Jayros Peart Frehm et lui c'est Lloyd Focius Maeruag, nous venons du collège Berlian en Italie. A leur mort, nos parents nous ont demandé de nous installer en Angleterre et d'aller à Poudlard ! Nous devons même habiter dans la même maison en dehors du collège alors que nous nous détestons ! » répondit Harry.

« Je vois ! Et bien soyez les bienvenus dans cette école, la répartition commence dans une heure ! Au fait, vous entrez en quelle année ? »

« Sixième année ! » répondit Drago.

« Vous avez eu les résultats de vos buses ? »

« Oui, j'en ai eu 12 ! » sourit fièrement Drago en montrant la feuille à Dumbledore.

« Bien, bien,et vous ? »

Harry lui donna sa feuille et le sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit.

« 14 buses avec des optimal quasiment partout et des félicitations du jury ! Vous êtes vraiment doué jeune homme, vous émettez une aura très puissante ! »

« Pourtant je la cache ! » répliqua Harry.

« Une partie seulement ! Bon, allez voir le professeur McGonagall ! » sourit de nouveau Dumbledore.

Les deux redescendirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers celui du professeur McGonagall. Celle ci lut attentivement la lettre de Dumbledore et les fit patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des premières années. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, toutes les filles et quelques garçons bavaient devant eux. McGonagall prit la parole :

« Cette année, nous accueillons deux élèves italiens qui entrent directement en sixième année. Ils vont être répartis dans les maisons.

Frehm Jayros ! »

Harry s'avança vers le tabouret et coiffa le choixpeau.

« Hum, Harry Potter, tiens donc ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te changerais de maison, ce sera donc GRYFFONDOR »

Harry sourit et partit s'asseoir à la table des gryffondor puis McGonagall reprit la parole :

« Maeruag Lloyd ! »

« Après un Potter voilà un Malefoy ! Tout comme ton camarade je ne te changerais pas de maison, SERPENTARD »

Drago courba ses lèvres en un sourire hypocrite et alla s'asseoir avec les serpentards.

* * *

Reviexs please! Pour les autres couples, yaoi ou hétéro ?


	2. Chapter 1

_Bon, suite à temps de reviews, j'ai pu faire des comptes, vous êtes 11 à vouloir un yaoi et 4 un hétéro. J'ai donc décidé de mettre des deux! Ce sera surement un HP/DM et il y aura peut-être un SB/RL! Pour les hétéros, je prévois un LE/JP et un LM/NB!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez! Voici le chapitre 1! Bonne lecture!_

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Elaur: **Il y aura des hétéros mais également des yaoi! Mais ils seront limités car je ne les écris pas super bien! De toute façon, j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux quelque soit les couples.

**Onarluca: **Voici la suite! Quand aux couples, ce sera surement ceux que tu désires mais on ne sait jamais!

**Eni: **Merci beaucoup! Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas choisi des noms faciles et en plus jai fait quelques erreurs dans les anagrammes mais bon tanpis!Je ferais sûrement unHarry/Drago! Bonne lecture!

**Cristal yuy: **Merci! Ca ne me gêne pas du tout que tu votes yaoi! J'avoue que les noms sont pas terribles mais je suis pas doué pour ça! lol! j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!

**Kyara: **Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! En effet, j'ai longtemps cherchée pour trouver un sujet original, contente que tu l'ai remarqué! Pour ce qui est des couples, je pense que si je ne change pas d'avis, ils vont te plaire!

**Mifibou: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, les deux seront heureux dans leur nouvelle vie! Bon il y aura pas mal de moments où ils auront envie de se taper, surtout dans les premiers chapitres, mais par la suite, ça ira mieux! Normalement les deux seront ensemble, mais on ne sait jamis avec moi! lol!

**Shina The Black Angel: **Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Il ya aura normalment deux yaoi et deux hétéros principaux, ca te va ?

**Cycy: **Ne t'inquiète pas pour les noms, j'ai simplifié celui de Harry, et j'ai essayé de vous apprendre àprononcer celui de Drago dans le chapitre! Essaie et tu me diras si ca va mieux! Pour Drago/harry, ce couple a une grande chance de se faire et pour Sirius il sera eventuellement avec Rémus! Enfin tu verras! lol! Je suis sadique donc je peux le faire souffrir mon petit Sirius!

**Zaika: **Voici la suite! C'est le plus rapide que je puisse faire! lol! Pour les couples, ce sera pas trop ce que tu veux donc je m'en excuse à l'avance!

**LuluFlo4:** Merci! Ce ne seront plus des surprises si je te le dis! lol! Lis et tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure! Mais ce ne sont peut-être pas des bonnes surprises!

**Lilician: **Voici la suite! Je te rassure, il y aura des slashsmais je metrais également des hétéros!Merci encore!

**Violette ou ceresse:**Oui, ils ne se posent pas trop de questions mais tu verras plus tard pourquoi! lol! Pour ce qui est des anagrammes, tu as raison j'ai fait quelques petites erreurs mais je viens de me rendre compte que le F en trop devait au début être le T manquant de Potter! Quand au D de Drago il y est dans Lloyd! Voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

**Hisoka: **Il y aura des hétéros net'inquiète pas mais je mettrais aussi des slashs donc dsl si ca ne te plait pas!

**Noix de coco: **Merci! Il y aura sûrement Harry/Draco mais pas de Sirius/Severus normalement mais me connaissant on sait jamais, anfin n'espere pas trop quand meme! Désolé, j'espère que tu liras tout de même la suite!

**Rebecca-Black:** Je suis désolé que tu n'apprécies pas les yaoi mais il en aura plusieurs dans cette fic donc si tu ne supportes pas, j'en suis désolé et je comprendrais que tu ne lises plus cette fic!

**Vinvin: **Pour ce qui est des yaoi, je peux te dire que je n'en écris que très rarement, c'est pour quoi je vais rarement au-delà d'un baiser dans mes descriptions! Je privilégie au contraire les dialogues et les sentiments! Mais tu me diras ce que tu en penses! Si ce n'est pas ça, n'hésites pas à me le faire savoir!

**Thealie:** Tu trouves le début rapide? Désolé, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite un peu plus longue! Mais merci quand même!

**Lulu-Cyfair: **Désolé pour les erreurs de date mais merci quand même! Pour les couples, je pense faire ceux que tu aimes!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté d'une petite brune de troisième année quasiment en extase devant lui. Elle s'apprêtait à engager la conversation quand une voix retentit au milieu de la table :

« Hé le nouveau, si tu entres en sixième année, viens avec nous ! Si tu restes à côté de Jess, t'es bon pour une crise de nerf ! »

Harry chercha l'origine de la voix et sourit quand il reconnut son parrain, il pouvait enfin le revoir, il était si heureux qu'il se leva tout de suite pour aller s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas retenu ton nom ! » s'excusa James, le père d'Harry.

« Je m'appelle Jayros mais appelez moi Jay ce sera plus simple ! » sourit Harry.

« Jay…tu permets que je t'appelle Jay aussi ? » demanda une jolie rousse.

Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, il fut subjugué par la beauté de sa mère, de longs cheveux auburn, un visage d'ange et de magnifiques yeux verts émeraude comme les siens.

« Bien sûr ! Ce serait bien si tout le monde m'appelle comme ça car mon prénom n'est pas facile à prononcer ! » rigola Harry.

« Adjugé pour Jay alors ! » sourit James.

« Par contre si vous pouviez vous présenter, cela m'arrangerait ! » demanda Harry bien qu'il sache parfaitement qui était les personnes qui lui parlait.

« Oh excuse nous, quel manque de politesse ! Je me nomme Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor ! Je suis aussi en sixième année et si tu as quelque chose à demander, tu peux venir me voir ! »

« Je suis le beau, le grand, le sublime, le farceur, le dragueur Sirius Black, maraudeur à toute heure du jour et de la nuit ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était surpris du comportement de son parrain. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Sirius était si…exubérant. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Sirius aimait plaire aux gens, cela ce voyait, et son sens du comique était vraisemblablement très développé.

« En qui me concerne, je suis James Potter et cet empoté de Sirius est mon meilleur ami. Je fais également parti des maraudeurs mais moi je ne drague que cette chère Lily ! »

Lily envoya une claque à James qui se retrouva la tête dans la table.

« Potter, arrête de faire l'idiot et parle moins fort, la répartition n'est pas encore terminée ! »

« Je pense que tu as compris que ces deux là ne sont pas en très bons termes mais la vie est pleine de rebondissements. Je suis Rémus Lupin, certainement le plus calme des maraudeurs ! »

« Le plus calme ? C'est pas toi qui a préparé notre dernière blague ? » sourit sadiquement Sirius.

« Oh, j'avais oublié ! Je modifie, je suis certainement le plus raisonnable des maraudeurs ! » rigola Rémus.

« Et…et…moi…moi…je…je suis…Peter Pettigrow, également un…maraudeur ! »

Harry sentit la colère gronder en lui mais il réussit à se calmer avant que sa magie ne se ressente dans toute la Grande Salle.

« Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés Jay, je voulais juste te dire de faire attention aux maraudeurs qui ont la sale manie de faire des blagues et d'empêcher les autres de travailler ! » l'avertit Lily.

Les quatre maraudeurs nièrent puis repartirent dans leur conversation, laissant à Harry le loisir d'observer les autres élèves. La répartition était terminée et le repas venait d'apparaître, son regard se posa sur Drago qui semblait en pleine conversation avec deux grosses brutes.

« Je n'arrive pas à le prononcer ! » soupira un colosse.

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué, Crabbe, fais comme s'il n'y avait qu'un seul L et prononce Loid en séparant le O du I. » expliqua Drago à Jake Crabbe.

« Lloyd ! C'est comme ça qu'il faut le prononcer ? » demanda le deuxième géant.

« Merci merlin, tu vois bien que ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça ! » soupira Drago.

_« Aussi cons que leurs enfants ! » pensa Drago._

« Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont un peu limités intellectuellement ! » sourit hypocritement un jeune homme.

Drago fut surpris de voir son père aussi jeune. Il avait toujours ses cheveux longs mais ils étaient noués avec un catogan noir. Lucius Malefoy était sans conteste un très beau jeune homme.

« Et tu es ? » demanda Drago.

« Lucius Malefoy, septième année et préfet en chef des serpentard ! » se présenta le jeune homme.

« Lui aussi est plutôt limité ! » cracha une jeune fille blonde.

Drago sourit, il aimait assez l'idée que sa mère puisse avoir eu une telle répartie dans sa jeunesse. Elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs si ce n'est plus. Des cheveux lui arrivant au bas du dos, un port fier, un visage et un corps parfait. Elle avait tout d'un ange, si ce n'est l'auréole.

« Parle pour toi Narcissa ! » gronda Lucius.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda poliment Drago.

« Narcissa Black, sixième année, préfète et ennemie jurée de ce cher Lucius ! » répondit la belle blonde.

« Pour être plus précis, je dois te dire qu'ils se détestent depuis la première année de Narcissa à Poudlard. Lucius la trouvait mignonne alors il est venu lui parlé et Narciss' l'a rembarré d'une façon magistrale. Severus Rogue, sixième année et préfet de Serpentard ! » répondit le jeune homme à la question muette de Drago.

Drago observa son parrain, il avait déjà ses cheveux graisseux, moins qu'à son époque mais graisseux quand même. Il avait un nez un peu plus protubérant que la moyenne, une peau presque aussi pâle que celle d'un vampire mais dans l'ensemble, c'était un homme plutôt mignon.

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Harry. Drago s'amusa à voir l'expression des yeux de son rival changer au fur et à mesure qu'ils se regardaient, de neutre, elle était passée à dégoûtée puis à haineuse. Drago, quand à lui ne laissa passer que la haine dans son regard sachant contrôler à merveille ses sentiments.

Harry coupa le contact visuel avec Drago puis se tourna vers Lily.

« Pourquoi sommes nous répartis ? » demanda t'il feintant l'étonnement.

« En fait, c'est comme ta deuxième maison, pour ceux qui entrent ici dès la première année, ils y resterons pendant 7 ans. A la fin de l'année il y a la coupe des quatre maisons, tout au long de l'année tu dois faire gagner des points à ta maison en travaillant correctement ou en gagnant la coupe de quidditch. Pour tout te dire, j'ai bien envie de gagner la coupe cette année mais avec ses imbéciles de maraudeurs, c'est pas de la tarte. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec leurs idioties, ils font perdre une quantité de points inimaginable à Gryffondor ! » répondit Lily.

« Je vois ! »

Dumbledore se leva et le repas disparut :

« N'oubliez surtout pas que nous sommes en temps de guerre et que les maisons doivent à tout prix restées unies ! Maintenant, allez vous coucher, les préfets montrerons le chemin aux premières années ! »

Harry suivit les première années pour ne pas se faire remarquer et retint le mot de passe donné par sa mère « Arcadia ». Harry manqua tomber de surprise, il fallait même qu'elle le relance jusqu'ici. Harry grogna, il avait bien compris tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce n'était pas la peine de venir jusqu'à donner son nom comme mot de passe.

Harry passa le portrait de la grosse dame mais s'arrêta au milieu de la salle commune, il ne savait pas où il devrait dormir.

« Jay, suis moi ! Il doit rester une place dans le dortoir des idiots ! » l 'appela Lily.

Harry suivit docilement sa mère et monta les marches pour se retrouver dans une salle semblable en tout point avec son ancien dortoir de cinquième année, excepté le bazar qui régnait déjà dans celui-ci.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est déjà le bordel et vous venez d'arriver ! Et enlevez moi ces affaires de là, c'est le lit de Jay ! » hurla Lily.

Cette dernière prit sa baguette et avec un sort, toutes les affaires atterrirent sur la tête de leur propriétaire, laissant l'espace de Harry dégagé.

« Fait attention Evans, t'as failli m'étouffer ! » grogna Sirius.

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait Black si tu étais un peu plus ordonné ! » rétorqua Lily avant de sortir et de rejoindre son dortoir.

Alors que Sirius bougonnait dans son coin, Harry sourit et rangea ses affaires dans la malle au pied de son lit avant de s'endormir rapidement, la journée avait été chargée.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice le lançait horriblement, il regarda rapidement le réveil, six heures moins le quart. Quand la douleur fut passé, Harry se leva et alla prendre une douche froide. Rafraîchi, il ouvrit sa malle pour s'habiller quand il resta bloqué de stupeur. Tous ses anciens vêtements avaient été remplacés par d'autres beaucoup plus classes et à sa taille. Harry en sortit un jean noir et une chemise blanche, par dessus lesquels il rajouta sa robe de sorcier. Après s'être habillé, il descendit dans la salle commune et fut surpris de voir sa mère déjà debout.

« Tu es matinale ! » sourit Harry.

« Toi aussi ! »

« Tu viens manger ? » demanda Harry.

« Avec plaisir ! » accepta la jeune fille.

Lily entraîna le jeune homme par la main, pensant qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'emplacement de la Grande salle. Ils furent les premiers élèves installés. Harry se beurra une tartine et commença à discuter avec Lily.

« Comment ça se fait que tu te sois levée aussi tôt ? »

« Et bien, je n'aime pas me plaindre auprès des gens mais je commence à en avoir assez ! Les filles de mon dortoir ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis ma quatrième année ou alors juste pour me rabaisser ! » répondit Lily.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Harry abasourdi par le fait que sa mère ait pu être victime de brimades.

« Au début je ne savais vraiment pas mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était parce qu'elles étaient jalouses de voir que les maraudeurs me parlent souvent…mais moi je n'ai jamais demandé à attirer leur attention…je voulais juste avoir des amis comme tout le monde…et maintenant tout le monde m'ignore…à part les maraudeurs mais je ne les supporte pas…après tout, c'est de leur faute si je n'ai pas d'amis ! » soupira Lily avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Et moi ? Je peux être ton ami ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Je pourrais enfin parler à quelqu'un d'intéressant ! » sourit la jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment que les autres élèves choisirent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les maraudeurs s'installèrent près de Lily et d'Harry tendit que les filles de sixième année s'assirent à côté des maraudeurs, le plus loin possible de Lily.

« En fait, il n'a que dans les autres maisons que j'ai des amies ou certaines à Gryfondor mais dans les autres années ! » murmura Lily pour que seul Harry puisse entendre.

« Ca me rassure ! » souffla Harry.

« Il y a Alice en septième année de Gryffondor, Narcissa à Serpentard en sixième année et Judith en septième année à Serdaigle ! Et maintenant, il y toi ! » rigola Lily avant de prendre Harry par la main et de le faire sortir de la Grande Salle sous le regard jaloux de James.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda Harry.

« Dans un endroit que seules Narciss' et moi connaissons ! Même les maraudeurs en ignorent l 'existence ! » répondit Lily.

Elle continua à le faire avancer dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au deuxième étage devant un tableau représentant Viviane, la Dame du Lac avec en arrière plan Morgane et Merlin.

« Bonjour Viviane ! » salua Lily.

« Bonjour Lily ! Tu nous amènes un nouvel ami ? » demanda t'elle en regardant Harry.

« Oui ! Peux t'il entrer ? » demanda Lily, inquiète de savoir si son ami passerait le test.

« Hum…oui, il peux entrer ! Comment t'appelles tu mon garçon ? » demanda Viviane.

« Jay ! » répondit Harry.

« Et bien Jay, sois le bienvenu dans la forêt de Brocéliande ! Par contre, ne libère pas ta magie ici, elle est si puissante qu'elle détruirait tout ! » l'avertit Viviane.

Viviane ouvrit le tableau et Harry entra à la suite de Lily. Harry fut surpris, il n'avait encore jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il était entouré par la verdure et face à lui se tenait un lac, mais pas n'importe quel lac, le lac où Viviane est apparue à Merlin. Harry pouvait même entendre piailler les oiseaux, tout ici respirait la tranquillité et le bonheur.

« Alors ? » demanda Lily.

« Alors, c'est merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais vu un endroit aussi beau dans toute ma vie ! » sourit Harry.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! » dit une voix derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna, face à lui se tenait une jeune fille. Elle était aussi belle que sa mère, de longs cheveux blonds, une grâce naturelle, des yeux de la couleur de l'océan, un visage raffiné, ce ne pouvait être que la mère de Malefoy.

« Je m'appelle Narcissa Black ! » se présenta la jeune fille.

« Jay Frehm ! »

Narcissa le regarda longuement puis sourit avant de prendre Lily dans ses bras.

« C'est la première fois que Lily amène quelqu'un ici ! » lui expliqua Narcissa.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai un vrai ami de mon âge à Gryffondor ! » ajouta Lily.

« Et les maraudeurs ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense ! » répondit Lily.

Harry regarda sa montre et paniqua, les cours commençaient dans vingt minutes et il n'avait même pas son emploi du temps. Lily le rassura en lui donnant ses horaires et en lui expliquant qu'en sortant de cette salle, ils pouvaient se retrouver où ils le désiraient dans tout le château. Harry regarda sa feuille et constata qu'ils avaient duel en commun avec les Serpentard. C'est pourquoi Narcissa les accompagna jusqu'à la salle. Ils étaient légèrement en avance de dix minutes, donc ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien quand Drago arriva accompagné de Séverus et de deux grosses brutes.

« Encore avec des Gryffondor Narciss' ? » demanda Séverus.

« Et toi, encore avec ces incapables ? » reprit Narcissa en désignant les deux colosses qui entouraient Drago et Séverus.

Drago empoigna Harry par le col de sa robe et le poussa contre un mur où personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! » siffla Drago.

« Tu parles de Narcissa ? » demanda calmement Harry.

« Oui, arrête de lui parler ! » ordonna Drago.

« Non ! Contrairement à toi, elle est plutôt sympathique et de bonne compagnie ! » refusa Harry.

Drago s'apprêtait à le frapper quand le professeur arriva par leur côté, Drago lâcha Harry et rejoignit les Serpentard tandis qu'Harry retournait avec Lily et Narcissa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Me provoquer, comme d'habitude ! » répondit seulement Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur les laissa entrer dans une salle, il avait plusieurs estrades longues de plusieurs mètres.

« Je suis le professeur Kraft pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ! Je vais vous repartir par groupe de deux, un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor ! Lily Evans et Narcissa Black ; Marina Blay et Emilie Lepay ; Any Parses et Katia Delacourt ; Maggie Smith et Lucie Parkinson ; Sana Bell et Lidya Rogue ; voilà pour les filles ! Jay Frehm et Lloyd Maeruag ; James Potter et Jack Crabbe ; Sirius Black et Séverus Rogue ; Rémus Lupin et Karl Goyle ; Peter Pettigrow et Sebastian Zabini pour les garçons. Chaque groupe se place sur une estrade et chacun votre tour vous lancez le sortilège de l'expelliarmus tandis que votre adversaire utilise le protégo. J'ai placé des coussins sur le mur mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez assez de puissance pour envoyer votre camarade dessus ; c'est juste une mesure préventive. » expliqua le professeur avant que les élèves ne montent sur les estrades.

Harry se plaça devant Drago et ressentit de la peur, il n'avait pas peur de Drago mais de lui-même. Drago prit la parole :

« Je commence ! Expelliarmus ! »

Harry n'utilisa même pas sa baguette, le sort de Drago s'annihila tout seul contre une barrière entourant Harry.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? » demanda Drago.

« Rien qui t'intéresse ! » répondit Harry.

« A ton tour ! »

« Non ! » refusa Harry.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Parce que je ne maîtrise pas totalement mes pouvoirs et que je risque de te faire mal ! » répondit Harry.

« Tu risques de me faire mal ? Non mais tu rêves là ! Tu n'es qu'un minable qui aurait dû crever avec ses parents débiles ! » hurla Drago.

Tous les élèves et le professeur regardèrent les deux élèves, Drago ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de parler en Italien. Soudain, la pièce se refroidit de plusieurs degrés et une aura rouge et or entoura Harry. Il était furieux, il leva sa baguette et prononça :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Drago n'eut même pas le temps de lever la sienne, il regretta tout de suite d'avoir provoquer Harry pour voir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. La baguette de Drago atterrit dans la main de Harry tandis que Drago fonçait à une vitesse folle contre le mur. Ce n'est que grâce au sortilège d'entrave du professeur que Drago fut arrêter dans sa course folle. Tous les élèves regardaient Harry, ils avaient peur. Harry reprit ses esprits et comprit ce qu'il avait fait, il cacha son aura, posa la baguette de Drago au sol avant de courir hors de la Salle de classe.

« Monsieur, comment ça se fait que Lloyd ait failli toucher le mur de plein fouet ? » demanda Emilie, une des Serpentard.

« Et bien, il semblerait que Monsieur Frehm retienne en lui une puissance incroyable qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ! Quoi qu'il en soit, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor dû au départ précipité de Mr Frehm avant l'heure et 30 points en plus toujours pour Gryffondor dû à l'excellent sortilège de ce même Mr Frehm ! Le cours est fini, Crabbe, Goyle, emmenez Mr Maeruag à l'infirmerie pour voir si tout va bien ! » répondit le professeur.

Tous les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas.

« Dis Lunard ? Si il n'y avait pas de coussins au mur et que le professeur n'avait pas été là, qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé à Maeruag ? » demanda James.

« Compte tenu la vitesse à laquelle il se dirigeait vers le mur, il aurait sûrement eu la colonne vertébrale brisée ! » répondit Rémus.

« Il est gentil mais quand il est s'est mis en colère, j'ai eu peur ! » murmura Sirius.

« Cette peur était multipliée par 10 avec mes sens de loup-garou alors estime toi heureux ! » soupira Rémus.

« Où est Lily ? » demanda James.

« Elle…elle…est…par…partie…le…cher…chercher ! » répondit Peter.

« Arrête de bégayer Peter, depuis quand t'as peur de nous ? » soupira Sirius.

« Il est encore sous le choc de tout à l'heure ! » constata Rémus.

« Pourquoi elle est toujours avec lui ? » demanda James.

« Jaloux Jamesie ? » sourit Sirius.

James lui tapa la tête et tous les quatre, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de potion.

Lily courrait dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant le tableau de Viviane au deuxième étage.

« Il est là ? » demanda t'elle à la Dame du Lac.

« Oui mais il est dans un sale état ! » répondit tristement Viviane.

Lily entra dans Brocéliande et se dirigea vers le corps tapi derrière un rocher. Lily se posa sur ses genoux et prit Harry dans ses bras. Quand Harry releva la tête, Lily put constater qu'il pleurait. Elle essuya les larmes avec ses doigts puis commença à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne prenne la parole :

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! Je m'étais promis de me contenir mais il me provoque sans arrêts ! Il me met dans un tel état de rage que je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma magie ! »

« Ce n'est rien…je vais t'aider Jay…tous les deux on arrivera à trouver un moyen pour te contrôler même quand tu es en colère ! » le rassura Lily.

« Tous les trois tu veux dire ! » sourit Narcissa qui les avait rejoint.

« Narcissa ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, on est pas amis pour rien ! » répondit la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans vous ! » sourit Harry à son tour.

« Rien ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! » rigola Narcissa.

« Allez viens, le cours de potion commence dans trois minutes ! » reprit Lily en le levant.

« Attendez ! » stoppa Narcissa.

« Dépêche Narciss' on a pas le temps là ! Toi aussi tu as potion en plus ! » la pressa Lily.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule qui effaça les traces de larmes sur le visage de Harry.

« Faudra que tu me l'apprennes ! » sourit Harry.

« A moi aussi ! » ajouta Lily.

Les trois amis passèrent le tableau et se retrouvèrent directement devant la salle de potions où ils entrèrent à l'heure. Ils choisirent une table de trois au fond de la salle et attendirent que leur professeur n'arrive.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Ornaluca:** Merci beaucoup! Ca me fait plaisir! Voici la suite!

**Violette ou Ceresse:** Pas grave pour le D! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! T'inquiètes pas pour Lily!

**Granger:** Désolé le choix est fait mais il y aura des hétéros!

**Mimie:** Merci beaucoup, voici le troisième chapitre! Dis moi ce que tu en penses! Biz

**Noix de coco:** C'est gentil, merci! Voici la suite!

**Rebecca-Black:** J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

**Lilician:** Merci pour ces encouragements! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry, Lily et Narcissa ne seront plus les seules à s'occuper de lui! lol!

**Thealie:** Voici la suite! Irruption d'un personnage dans le trio! D'ailleurs, je me demande avec qui je vais le caser celui-là! Mais pars pas tu auras un super perso comme petit(e)-ami(e), je te laisse Thealie, je dois aller le chercher! Bonne lecture!

**Andegis:** Ce sera effectivement yaoi avec normalement Drago/Harry ! Bonne lecture !

**Cycy:** De rien pour la prononciation! lol! Pour le sadisme, ne t'en fais pas, je suis pas trop folle! lol! Voici la suite! Je posterais plus aussi vite à cause de l'oral du bac français et des vacances! Désolé!

**Vinvin:** J'espère aussi qu'il sera de qualité! lol! Merci pour les encouragements!

**Miss Felton/Malefoy:** Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite! Biz

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :**

Le professeur de potions arriva peu de temps après eux, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Harry sût d'emblée que Rogue ne faisait qu'imiter son professeur d'antan quand il faisait ses cours. Harry se demanda si ce professeur avantageait également les Serpentard mais fut sortit de ses esprits par le professeur qui prit rapidement la parole :

« Pour les deux élèves qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Krass et je vais vous apprendre le délicat art de faire des potions ! Maintenant que je me suis présenté, au travail ! »

Le professeur tapa le tableau avec sa baguette et les instructions apparurent dessus. Harry se laissa aller à regarder Malefoy, cela le rassura, il ne lui avait pas fait trop mal. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Harry s'occupa de sa potion, une potion qui permet d'être invisible une dizaine de minutes, Harry l'avait déjà préparée lors de son entraînement avec Rogue, c'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à la refaire au contraire de ses camarades qui peinaient.

« Tous des incapables ! Votre potion devrait être rouge et de quelle couleur est-elle Miss Blay ? » demanda le professeur.

« Violette ! » murmura la Gryffondor.

« 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! » ajouta le professeur.

Harry soupira, tous les professeurs de potions aiment martyriser les pauvres Gryffondor et avantager les Serpentard. Le professeur continuait de passer dans les rangs, enlevant 10 points à Gryffondor pour chaque potion n'étant pas de la bonne couleur. Il s'arrêta à la table de Lily, Narcissa et Harry.

« Enfin une table qui ne contient pas que des crétins congénitaux ! Miss Black, Evans et Mr Frehm, vous faites gagnez 20 points chacun à votre maison ! » reprit le professeur.

Il finit son inspection par les Serpentard où chacun perdit 10 points. Harry en fut surpris, tous les professeurs de potion n'avantageaient pas les Serpentard, seul Rogue semblait le faire.

« Excepté les trois qui ont réussi leur potion, tous les autres, vous me ferez trois parchemins sur les origines et les effets de cette potions ! » termina le professeur avant que tous les élèves ne sortent de la salle.

Harry regarda son emploi du temps, deux heures de trou avant de manger, il se tourna vers ses deux amies.

« Vous aimez le quidditch ? » demanda t'il en espérant sincèrement que les deux filles ne soient pas comme Hermione.

« Bien sûr ! Nous sommes toutes les deux poursuiveuses dans notre équipe respective ! » sourit Lily.

« Ca vous dirait une petite partie ? » demanda Harry.

« Moi je veux bien ! » approuva Narcissa.

Lily accepta également et chacun partit chercher son balai, les deux Gryffondor donnant rendez-vous à Narcissa sur le terrain. Harry remonta rapidement dans son dortoir et attrapa son éclair de feu. Soudain il s'arrêta, l'éclair de feu n'existait pas en ce temps là, il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il vit que le nom de son balai avait été changé magiquement et qu'une explication concernant le balai apparaissait dans sa tête comme par magie. Harry remercia Arcadia intérieurement et descendit rapidement les marches le menant dans sa salle commune, il s'arrêta au bas des escaliers au son des voix des maraudeurs et de Lily.

« Mais enfin Lily, tu ne le connais même pas ! » insista James.

« Je le connais plus que toi en tout cas Potter ! » cracha Lily.

Harry sentit son cœur devenir lourd, son père, son parrain et même Rémus se méfiaient de lui. Il respira un bon coup et continua d'écouter leur conversation.

« Si ca se trouve, c'est un futur mangemort ! »continua Sirius.

« Non mais écoutes toi Black ! Parce qu'un garçon est gentil, adorable et que toutes les filles ne courent plus après vous mais après lui et l'autre italien, alors forcément il deviendra mangemort ? » hurla Lily, le visage rouge de colère.

« Mais non Lily, mais c'est une possibilité à envisager ! » tenta Rémus.

« Moi qui pensait que tu étais le plus censé du groupe, je vois que je me suis trompé ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'absurdité de vos paroles ? N'importe qui peut devenir mangemort, vous m'entendez ? Si ca se trouve ce n'est pas lui le futur mangemort mais vous ! Alors, excusez moi mais entre vous et lui j'ai déjà fait mon choix ! Tu viens Jay ? » sourit Lily.

Harry attrapa la main tendue de Lily et tous les deux se ruèrent à l'extérieur pour retrouver Narcissa qui les attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? J'ai failli mourir de froid moi ! » se plaignit Narcissa.

« Mais enfin Narciss', on est en encore en septembre ! » dit Harry en faisant les gros yeux.

« Bah oui, mais je suis extrêmement frileuse et Lily le sait ! Alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait poireauter aussi longtemps ? » redemanda Narcissa.

« J'ai eu un contre temps avec ces idiots de maraudeurs ! » répondit Lily se remettant en colère.

« Calme toi Lil', que s'est-il passé encore ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Ils ont osé accusé Jay d'être un futur mangemort, tu te rends comptes ? Tout ça parce qu'il devient plus populaire qu'eux ! » répondit Lily.

Narcissa se prit la tête dans la main et soupira.

« Mais ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes quand ils s'y mettent ! Bon oublions tout ça et concentrons nous sur le jeu ! » dit Narcissa pour leur changer l'esprit.

Les trois jeunes montèrent sur leur balai et avec un coup au sol ils décollèrent. Narcissa sortit un souafle de sous sa robe et ils s'amusèrent à se faire des passes avant de l'envoyer dans les buts.

Les maraudeurs les observaient de la tour des Gryffondor, Rémus s'affala sur un fauteuil.

« On a vraiment dépassé les bornes là ! » constata Rémus.

« Oui ! J'étais tellement jaloux de le voir si souvent avec Lily que j'ai complètement perdu la tête ! » approuva James.

« Le pire c'est qu'il nous a entendu ! » soupira Sirius.

« Il…il…me…fait peur ! Si…ca…se…trouve…il…va…nous…tu…tuer…dans…notre…sommeil…pour…se…venger ! » bégaya Peter.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Peter, il ne ferait jamais ça ! » gronda Rémus.

« Dé…désolé 'Mus ! » s'excusa précipitamment Peter.

A l'autre bout de Poudlard, deux Serpentard regardaient également jouer les deux Gryffondor et la serpentard.

« Ca va Lloyd ? » demanda Séverus.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi puissant ! C'est la première fois qu'il me fait peur depuis que je le connais ! C'est dur de se dire que derrière lui se cache une quantité de magie aussi importante. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait autant changé, je ne sais pas si c'est un bien d'avoir autant de pouvoirs ! » répondit Drago.

« Tu l'envies ? » demanda Séverus.

« Pas le moindre du monde ! Avant oui, je l'aurais envié mais plus maintenant ! J'ai vu dans son regard qu'il n'était pas heureux ! » répondit Drago.

« Tu voudrais devenir son ami ? » continua Séverus.

« Impossible ! Nous sommes ennemis depuis que nous avons 11 ans et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! » termina Drago avant de redescendre de la tour.

« En fait, tu as peur de ne pas réussir à te faire accepter ! Moi, il me plaît bien, je n'ai plus qu'à essayer de devenir son ami avec l'aide de Narcissa ! Je pourrais me venger des maraudeurs grâce à lui ! » murmura Séverus.

« Dis Lily ! » appela Harry qui venait de marquer.

« Oui ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Il reste des places à prendre dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? »

Harry vit ses sourcils se froncer, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Oui, il nous manque un poursuiveur puisque celui d'avant vient de terminer ses études à Poudlard ! » répondit Lily.

Narcissa croisa les bars et fit la moue.

« Et comment on va faire nous si il y a deux poursuiveurs aussi bons que vous en face de nous ? » sourit Narcissa.

« Et bien vous perdrez ! Comme ca la coupe de Quidditch sera à nous ! » rigola victorieusement Lily.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! Après tout, il nous manque un poursuiveur à nous aussi, je vais en trouver un super bon et vous ne pourrez rien faire ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Tu es le capitaine de l'équipe ? » demanda Harry à Narcissa.

« Et oui ! Lily aussi est capitaine ! » répondit Narcissa.

« Vraiment ? Et quand sont les essais pour le poste de poursuiveur ? » questionna Harry.

« Il n'y en aura pas à Gryffondor, puisque le poste est déjà attribué ! Je déclare officiellement Mr Jay, poursuiveur de Gryffondor ! » répondit Lily.

« Mais les autres ne vont pas être content ! » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voyons Jaynounet, je suis le capitaine et les autres ont confiance en mes choix ! » insista Lily.

« Si tu le dis ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on dirait que tu t'adresses à un gamin de deux ans ! » bouda Harry.

« Parce que tu penses que tu ressembles à autre chose en boudant ? » demanda Narcissa avant d'éclater de rire, suivit par ses deux amis.

« Il est l'heure de manger ! » constata Harry.

Les trois jeunes redescendirent, allèrent ranger leur balai et lorsque Harry voulut entrer dans la Grande Salle, il fut arrêter par deux bras qui maintenaient la porte fermée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Séverus ? J'ai faim moi ! » se plaignit Narcissa.

« Désolé Narciss' mais il faut que je parle avec Frehm ! » sourit Rogue.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur de potions maintenant aussi jeune que lui, il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas laid, il avait toujours les cheveux un peu graisseux et un nez un peu plus gros que la moyenne mais c'était raisonnable. Il le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, Rogue avait des yeux aussi noirs que le charbon qui contrastaient avec les yeux verts et lumineux de Harry. Rogue frissonna lorsque les yeux de Harry entrèrent en contact avec les siens, sa puissance transparaissait dans ses yeux.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ! » répondit Rogue en étouffant un soupir de soulagement, il n'aimait pas plonger dans le regard d'un garçon aussi puissant.

Rogue emmena Harry dans un couloir vide et prit la parole :

« Bon, je sais que ça va te paraître étrange étant donné que tu es un Gryffondor et moi un Serpentard mais j'aimerais bien que l'on soit amis ! »

« Je ne viens pas d'ici donc je ne connais pas très bien la querelle qui relit Gryffondor et Serpentard mais je veux bien être ton ami ! » sourit Harry.

« Bien, on va manger ? » demanda Rogue.

« Juste une chose, si tu es avec Maeruag, ne t'approche pas de moi ! » l'avertit Harry.

« Entendu, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer de toute façon ! » sourit Rogue.

Harry fut choqué de voir que Rogue voulait être son ami mais encore plus quand il avait sourit. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sourire franchement car bien sûr il souriait mais ce n'était que des sourires ironiques et remplis d'hypocrisie, tout comme Malefoy. Harry se demanda alors comment cet homme avait pu choisir le camp de Voldemort.

« Jay ? » l'appela Lily.

« Oui ? »

« Dépêche toi, j'ai faim moi ! » le pressa la préfète de Gryffondor.

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince avec tout ce que tu manges ! » plaisanta Harry.

« C'est pas gentil ça ! Je mange pas tant que ça et je fais du sport donc ça va ! » grogna Lily.

« Mais je plaisantais Lily jolie ! » sourit Harry.

Lily s'arrêta tout net quand elle entendit le surnom que lui avait donné Harry.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » demanda Harry soucieux.

Narcissa éclata de rire et Séverus regarda bizarrement les deux jeunes filles.

« C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas habituée à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle est jolie ! Moi j'aime beaucoup ce nouveau surnom, et toi Sév' ? » demanda Narcissa.

« C'est pas mal ! » avoua Rogue.

« Je rêve ou quoi ? Il a dit que c'était pas mal ? T'es malade Sév' ? C'est la première fois que tu fais un compliment à Lily jolie ! » rigola Narcissa.

« Pourquoi il y a que moi qui ai un surnom ? » bouda Lily.

« On a qu'à en donner un a tout le monde, ce sera la marque de notre amitié ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Narcissa toi ça sera Nina ! » déclara Lily toute fière d'elle.

« Nina ? Ca sonne bien ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Pour Jay, Jaymie ? » demanda Rogue.

« Non ça fait fille ! Oh mais on est bêtes, Jay c'est déjà un surnom ! » répondit Lily.

« Oui mais tout le monde l'utilise ! Jaye, c'est bien non ? » questionna Séverus.

« Jaye ? Oui c'est pas mal ! » approuva Lily.

« Il reste Séverus ! » rappela Harry.

« Sévy ? » proposa Lily.

« Adjugé chef ! » accepta Narcissa.

« Bon, on peut aller manger maintenant ? Mon ventre fait un boucan d'enfer ! » supplia Harry.

Quand ils entrèrent, tous les élèves stoppèrent net leurs activités, choqués. Ca avait fait bizarre de voir une Serpentard et une Gryffondor mais deux Serpentard et deux Gryffondor, c'était à la limite de la crise cardiaque. James ne put s'empêcher de recracher son jus de citrouille sur Sirius qui se leva brusquement et fit tomber Peter tandis que Rémus soupirait, la tête dans sa main. Lily sourit victorieusement et alla s'asseoir à leurs côtés suivit de Harry.

« Ca t'arrive de manger correctement ? » demanda Lily à James.

« Et toi qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Passe encore pour Narcissa mais Rogue ? » répondit James la tête en feu.

« Dois-je te rappeler Potter que t'es pas ma mère ? Je traîne avec qui je veux ! » grogna Lily.

« Tu es fais honte à Gryffondor Lily ! C'est bon, on a compris que tu voulais te faire remarquer mais là c'est plus supportable ! C'est Rogue putain Lily ! » gronda Sirius.

« Lui parle pas comme ça ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Te mêle pas de ça le nouveau ! » cria Sirius.

« Premièrement, j'ai un nom ! Deuxième, ça me concerne car c'est mon amie et troisièmement, c'est toi qui fait honte à Gryffondor ! » continua Harry.

« Et en quoi je fais honte à Gryffondor ? » demanda Sirius au bord de la crise de nerf.

« En faisant ton gamin ! Parce que ce sont des Serpentard alors tu te crois supérieur ? Parce que t'es un Gryffondor, t'as le droit de tout faire et d'insulter tout le monde ? Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? » répondit Harry de plus en plus énervé.

« Et toi, tu me connais même pas et tu me parles comme ça ? » continua Sirius.

« Bon sang mais réveilles toi, t'es pas le centre de la terre ! Sèv' mérite mille fois plus le respect que toi ! » répondit Harry.

« Ce n'est qu'un raté ! Un graisseux qui se croit le meilleur ! » explosa Sirius.

« N'in-su-l-te plus jamais mes amis ! » cracha Harry la baguette levée et son aura autour de lui.

Lily qui écoutait attentivement jusque là sauta sur son ami, le renversant par terre. Elle lui prit la tête dans ses mains et lui murmura :

« Je t'en prie Jaye, calme toi ! Rappelle toi ta promesse ! Tu dois contrôler ta magie avant de t'énerver ! »

Narcissa et Séverus les rejoignirent en courant, ils relevèrent Harry et Lily avant de sortir de la Grande Salle et d'aller voir Viviane.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Qui est cet élève, Albus ? » questionna le professeur de DCFM.

« Un élève qui peut nous aider contre Voldemort ! » répondit Dumbledore.

« Vous ne le punissez pas ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Non, il n'a provoqué aucun dégât ! » répondit Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.

« Encore des ennuis en perspective avec un groupe comme celui-ci ! » marmonna le professeur Chourave.

« Lloyd ? » appela Crabbe.

« Quoi ? » grogna le jeune homme.

« Séverus nous a lâchés ? »

« On dirait ! » répondit seulement Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Goyle.

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » questionna Drago.

« On lui donne une leçon ? » continua Goyle.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Il fait ce qu'il veut ! Mais il faudra quand même que je lui parle ! » répondit Drago.

« On est où ? » demanda Séverus quand il entra dans la forêt.

« A Brocéliande ! » répondit Narcissa tout sourire.

Séverus et Lily déposèrent Harry au bord du lac et les trois amis s'assirent autour de lui.

« Jaye ? » appela Lily.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lily. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer quand elle se jeta brusquement sur lui.

« Jaye ? Tes yeux sont rouges ! C'est normal ? » cria Lily.

« Me crie pas dans les oreilles Lily jolie ! Oui, c'est normal ! Quand je m'énerve trop, ils deviennent rouges mais ils retrouvent leur couleur normal quelques minutes plus tard ! » répondit Harry.

« Tu nous rassures ! » soupira Narcissa.

« T'étais inquiètes Nina ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète ! Mon cousin manque de te faire sortir de tes gonds et tes yeux sont rouges ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas être inquiète ? » répondit Narcissa.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire, c'était rare de voir Narcissa dans cet état de panique.

« C'est ça, moquez vous de moi ! De toute façon, ce sera la dernière fois ! » bouda Narcissa.

« Par contre, il y a pas des fruits ici ? J'ai faim et à cause de Black, j'ai rien mangé ! » grogna Harry.

Alors que Lily et Séverus étaient partis chercher des fruits, Narcissa se tourna vers Harry.

« Jaye, n'en veux pas trop à Sirius, s'il te plait ! Il a beaucoup souffert pendant son enfance ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de ne pas être à Serpentard quand on est un Black ! Il en veut beaucoup à sa famille et aux Serpentard également, c'est pour protéger Lily qu'il a agit comme ça tout à l'heure ! » expliqua Narcissa.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour insulter tout ce qui bouge sous prétexte qu'il vient de Serpentard ! » répondit Harry.

« C'est vrai ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit, ne lui en veux PAS TROP parce que c'est normal que tu lui en veuilles quand même ! » sourit Narcissa.

« T'es une chouette fille Nina ! Il a de la chance d'avoir une cousine comme toi ! » rigola Harry.

Narcissa devint rouge de gêne et demanda à Harry de rester assis pendant qu'elle allait lui chercher des fraises parce qu'elle savait où elles étaient cachées.

Harry repensa aux deux années où il avait connu son parrain. Sirius n'était pas le même dans sa jeunesse, il s'en voulut tout d'un coup, il avait souffert et il fallait qu'il en rajoute. Harry s'insulta mentalement et se promit d'être plus gentil avec Sirius si toutefois ce dernier n'insultait plus ses amis même s'ils étaient des Serpentard. Il s'allongea alors et fut surpris de voir qu'un ciel magique pouvait se voir à travers les branches des hauts arbres de la forêt de Brocéliande.

« Jaye ! Regarde tout ce qu'on a trouvé ! » sourit Séverus en déposant des framboises, des myrtilles et des mûres.

« Où est Nina ? » demanda Lily.

« Partie chercher des fraises ! » répondit Harry.

Quand Narcissa revint avec les fraises, ils se mirent à table et dévorèrent rapidement tous les fruits des bois.

« On a quoi là Sévy ? » demanda Narcissa.

« DCFM avec les Gryffondor ! » répondit Séverus.

« Dans combien de temps ? » demanda Harry.

« Maintenant ! » dit Narcissa avec un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Ils passèrent rapidement le tableau et, se trouvant en face de la Salle, parvinrent tout de même à l'heure.

« Je l'embrasserais presque ce tableau ! » soupira Lily pendant que les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

Harry se mit avec Séverus au fond de la salle tandis que Lily et Narcissa se plaçaient à la table d'à côté.

* * *

J'espère que ca vous a plu! Reviews please!

PS: Ne vous imaginez pas mon petit Ryry avec Sév', c'est impossible dans cette fic! Tout simplement parce que Harry est déjà réservé! lol! Par moi! Non, je plaisante! La suite, bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Thealie:** Oui ca peut paraître bizarre que les deux filles soient capitaines mais j'avais envie de changer un peu! Voici la suite, j'espere que cela te plaira!

**Onarluca:** Merci, voila la suite!

**Rebecca-Black:** Je suis contente que tu aimes!

**Vamp et Elfica:** Merci beaucoup, la suite est plus bas!

**Mimie:** Oui je vais faire un slash, désolé si tu n'aimes pas! Sinon merci de lire ma fic!

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster:** Merci beaucoup! Kiss à toi aussi

**Cycy:** Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que presque tout le monde a des examens en cette période de l'année! Enfin bref, assez parler des cours, voici la suite!

**Vinvin:** Voila la suite! J'espere qu'elle te plaira egalement!

**Miss Felton/Malefoy:** Merci lol! Confrontation Dray/Harry? En voici une petite! Bisou

**Zaika:** Voici la suite, amuse toi bien!

**Gaelle gryffondor:** Merci lol!

**Kimmy lun:** Je suis contente que tu aies hâte de lire ma fic, d'ailleurs voici la suite! Je pense que, comme toi, beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions sur le futur de nos persos préférés! Je vais essayer de répondre à certaines de tes questions mais je ne garanti rien! Pour Drago et Harry, c'est exact! A moins que je change d'avis, ce qui m'étonnerais! Oulaaaaaaaaa, pour la suite des questions je ne peux pas répondre, ca gâcherait le suspens de l'histoire! lol! Tu as raison pour James/Lily et Narcissa/Lucius, leurs relations vont devoir s'améliorer! J'espere que cette suite te plaira! Kiss

**Underphoenix:** Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment!

**Violette ou Ceresse:** Lol! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les maraudeurs! lol! Voici la suite!

**Sadael:** Merci beaucoup! Voila la suite!

**Sirna:** lol! Merci beaucoup! La voila la suite! lol! Par contre, le couple SS/HP est inenvisageable dans cette fic, bah oui quoi, Harry est déjà prévu avec quelqu'un d'autre et je sais enfin avec qui je vais caser Séverus! Je suis sadique d'ailleurs pour lui, mais bon, vous verrez bien, c'est une surprise! Kiss

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :**

_« On a quoi là Sévy ? » demanda Narcissa._

_« DCFM avec les Gryffondor ! » répondit Séverus._

_« Dans combien de temps ? » demanda Harry._

_« Maintenant ! » dit Narcissa avec un cri qui fit sursauter tout le monde._

_Ils passèrent rapidement le tableau et, se trouvant en face de la Salle, parvinrent tout de même à l'heure._

_« Je l'embrasserais presque ce tableau ! » soupira Lily pendant que les trois autres éclatèrent de rire._

_Harry se mit avec Séverus au fond de la salle tandis que Lily et Narcissa se plaçaient à la table d'à côté._

« Bonjour ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, le dernier étant parti pour une cause encore inconnue ! Je me nomme Alexander Potter, oui je suis l'oncle de James mais ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun traitement de faveur ne lui sera attribué ! » se présenta Alexander.

Drago soupira et posa sa main sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers Crabbe.

« Encore un Potter ! Mon œil qu'il aura pas de traitement de faveur l'autre bigleux ! » cracha Drago.

« Vous avez quelque chose d'important à nous dire Lloyd ? Oh j'oubliais, dans ce cours je vous appellerais par vos prénoms ! Donc Lloyd ? » demanda Alexander.

« Non je n'ai rien à vous dire ! » répondit froidement Drago.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours alors ! Je vais vous enseigner un sort qui est extrêmement difficile et qui n'est pas au programme, mais vous en aurez sûrement besoin ! Ce sort permet de repousser les détraqueurs, gardiens de la prison d'Askaban ! » expliqua Alexander.

« Mais les détraqueurs sont de notre côté, non ? » questionna Any Parses, une gryffondor.

« Pour le moment mais ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à rejoindre Voldemort ! Arrêtez de sursauter, comme un très grand sorcier l'a dit, la peur du nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même ! » sourit Alexander.

Harry sourit également, il venait de se souvenir qu'Hermione avait déjà employée cette phrase.

« Bien, le sort est Spero Patronum ! Pour que ce sort réussisse, vous devrez penser à l'évènement le plus heureux de votre vie ! Vous devrez user de beaucoup de votre puissance magique, c'est pourquoi j'ai prévu du chocolat en cas de malaise ! Ah j'oubliais, quelqu'un sait-il déjà faire apparaître un patronus ? » demanda Alexander.

Harry soupira et leva la main. Alexander se tourna vers lui, lui sourit et reprit la parole :

« Et bien, vous m'étonnez de plus en plus Jayros ! Savoir utilisé un patronus à votre âge est très impressionnant ! Quand l'avez vous appris ? »

« En 3ème année ! » répondit Harry.

« Pourriez vous nous faire une démonstration s'il vous plait ? » demanda Alexander.

Harry sortit sa baguette, pensa au moment le plus heureux de sa vie, celui où il avait put revoir toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, puis il leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Un cerf argenté sortit de sa baguette, il abaissa la tête devant Harry avant de gambader un peu dans la salle puis de disparaître.

« Je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être corporel en plus de ça ! Bien, 50 points en plus pour Gryffondor ! Les autres, au travail ! Jayros, pourriez vous aider vos camarades ? »

Harry se plaça alors aux côtés de ses trois amis et leur expliqua la façon la plus simple d'y arriver. A la fin de l'heure, personne n'avait réussi à faire sortir le moindre centimètre carré de fumée argentée excepté les « élèves » d'Harry qui avait fait sortir un faible nuage argenté. Tout le chocolat avait été mangé et de nombreux élèves s'étaient sentis mal.

« Bien, nous reprendrons ce sortilège au prochain cours ! Vous pouvez sortir ! » sourit Alexander.

Les quatre amis n'ayant plus cours de la journée avaient décidé de se retrouver dans le parc après s'être changés, ils avaient convenus de s'habiller en moldu pour rigoler. Harry remonta donc dans son dortoir et s'habilla rapidement, tellement vite qu'il était le premier arrivé, c'est pourquoi il se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre avant d'ouvrir un livre.

Séverus s'était habillé rapidement également mais quand il voulut sortir de la chambre il étouffa un juron, quelqu'un avait bloqué la porte avec un sort de magie noire.

« Nous devons d'abord parler avant que tu ne rejoignes Frehm, Séverus ! » sourit ironiquement Drago.

« Et de quoi Lloyd ? » demanda poliment Séverus.

« De ta soudaine et nouvelle amitié avec cet imbécile de Frehm ! » répondit froidement Drago.

« En quoi cela te concerne t'il ? »

« En tout ! Frehm n'est pas quelqu'un de très respectable, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec lui et une sang-de-bourbe ! » cracha Drago.

« N'insulte pas Lily, Lloyd ! Je t'apprécie comme garçon mais je déteste qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis ! » gronda Séverus.

« Bien comme tu voudras mais je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu as choisi d'être ami avec lui ! Et puis pourquoi es tu habillé en moldu ? » demanda Drago en voyant Séverus en jean basket et tee-shirt large.

Drago soupira intérieurement, Séverus ne savait vraiment pas s'habiller classe.

« Pour rigoler, on sera tous les quatre habillés en moldus ! » répondit Séverus.

Drago secoua la tête, ils s'amusent vraiment pour un rien.

« Je peux venir voir ? » demanda Drago.

« Euh…si tu ne provoques pas Jaye ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! » hésita Séverus.

« T'inquiètes je vais le laisser tranquille le petit Gryffondor ! » sourit hypocritement Drago.

Séverus emmena alors Drago avec lui et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'arbre où Harry s'était adossé. Drago fut surpris quand ils arrivèrent à côté de Potter. Le jeune garçon s'était endormi et Drago put l'observer sans peur de se faire remarquer. Il avait enfilé un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise blanche ouverte qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. Drago fut attiré par une petite chaînette en argent qu'Harry avait autour du cou, il l'avait déjà vu à son époque sur Harry mais il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention. Drago se rappela alors que le Gryffondor la portait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Cette chaînette se terminait par un pendentif d'ange en diamant.

« Il est plus agréable quand il dort ! » ricana Drago.

« Et toi t'es plus agréable quand tu te tais ! » répliqua Harry qui venait de se réveiller, plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux aciers de Drago.

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi, aucun ne voulant céder, jusqu'à ce que les filles arrivent. Drago releva la tête, sa mère était magnifique, habillée d'une robe blanche près du corps qui laissait apercevoir des formes plus qu'agréables. Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur et regarda la mère d'Harry, il dut avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sa mère était certes à couper le souffle mais la mère d'Harry n'avait rien à lui envier. De longs cheveux auburn, des yeux émeraudes, une robe rouge sang près du corps arrivant aux mollets et fendue à partir du bas de la cuisse du côté droit, Drago ne pouvait la décrire autrement qu'avec le mot superbe. Il put voir de qui Harry tenait ses yeux verts si envoûtants et cette démarche plutôt sensuelle.

« Maeruag ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui mais tu peux m'appeler Lloyd ! » répondit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant ce spectacle avant d'hausser les épaules et de replonger dans son livre.

« Pourquoi l'as tu amené Sévy ? Jaye risque de refaire une crise ! » gronda Narcissa.

« T'inquiètes Nina, je suis calme en ce moment ! » la rassura Harry.

« Sévy ? Jaye ? Nina ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces noms ? » demanda Drago.

« Des surnoms qu'on s'est donné en symbole de notre amitié ! » répondit Lily.

« Ok ! Et le tien c'est quoi ? » questionna Drago.

« Lily jolie ! » répondit Narcissa.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Maeruag ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

« Je voulais te parler, seul à seul ! » répondit simplement Drago.

Harry ferma son livre, le posa sur le sol puis se leva. Il prit Drago par le bras et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc à une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

« Alors ? Et ne m'énerves pas, je risquerais de te tuer ! » prévint Harry.

« Je voudrais qu'on fasse une trêve tous les deux ! » expliqua Drago.

« Une trêve ? » répéta Harry.

« Oui Potter ! Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas pour qu'on devienne amis tous les deux mais pour que je puisse devenir ami avec ma mère et Séverus, et ta mère accessoirement, elle est vraiment jolie ! » répondit Drago.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère Malefoy ! Pour moi, ici, c'est juste ma meilleure amie ! » dit Harry.

« Ta meilleure amie ? En deux jours ? Tu te fous de moi ? » grogna Drago.

« Non ! On a vécu plein de choses en deux jours et je la considère vraiment comme ma meilleure amie ! Peut-être que pour le moment notre amitié est moins forte que celle que j'avais avec Hermione, c'est sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'elle prendra la même ampleur au cours de l'année ! » sourit Harry.

« Fais moi rentrer dans votre bande ! » demanda Drago.

Harry regarda attentivement le jeune homme blond miel, surtout ses yeux à vrai dire, Harry avait appris à voir au plus profond d'un être rien qu'en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Me regarde pas comme ça Potter, ça me met mal à l'aise ! » tressaillit Drago.

Harry se retourna, dos à Drago avant de lui faire face une nouvelle fois avec des yeux d'un rouge sang.

« Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? Tes yeux sont rouges Potter ! » sursauta Drago.

« Il vaut mieux que tu sois au courant si tu veux rester avec nous ! Quand je ressens une forte émotion, mes yeux deviennent rouges et à ce moment là, la puissance de ma magie atteint ses sommets ! » expliqua Harry.

« Je vois ! » murmura Drago pendant que les yeux d'Harry reprenaient leur couleur normale.

« Et t'as ressenti quoi comme émotion forte là pour qu'ils soient rouges ? » demanda Drago.

« Aucune ! J'arrive progressivement à me maîtriser ! » répondit Harry.

Harry reprit le bras de Drago et le ramena auprès de ses amis.

« Alors ? Nouveau membre ? » demanda Séverus en rigolant.

« Membre ? » répéta Narcissa en haussant un sourcil.

« Bah oui, on est un groupe de cinq personnes opposés aux maraudeurs ! » sourit Séverus.

« Opposés aux maraudeurs ? Ca me plait bien ! » approuva Harry.

« On va pouvoir leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir faire des farces et que c'est pas pour ça qu'ils faut mépriser les autres ! » s'enthousiasma Lily.

« Du calme Lily jolie ! Comment on le surnomme ? » demanda Harry en désignant Drago avec son pouce.

Les trois autres croisèrent les bras et firent travailler leurs méninges jusqu'à ce que Narcissa leur fasse son plus beau sourire avant de proposer :

« Loy ! Ca vous plait ? Il suffit de le prononcer comme Lloyd en détachant bien le O du Y ! »

« C'est un petit raccourci ! » rigola Séverus.

« On est tous d'accord pour Loy ! » décida Lily.

« Il nous faut un nom maintenant ! » dit Drago.

« Un nom ? Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Séverus.

« Bah les quatre débiles s'appellent bien les maraudeurs donc nous aussi on doit trouver quelque chose ! » répondit Drago.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva Lily.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, les jeunes se mirent à réfléchir de toutes leurs forces pour trouver THE nom.

« Je trouve pas ! » se plaignit Lily.

« C'est pas grave ! On cherche tous ce soir et demain matin on se retrouve à Brocéliande après le petit déjeuner et on met en commun nos découvertes ! » proposa Harry.

« Bonne idée Jaye ! » sourit Narcissa.

« On se promène autour du lac ? » demanda Séverus.

Les quatre autres acceptèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Quand ils l'atteignirent, Harry ne résista pas à l'envie de pousser Narcissa dedans.

« Mais Jaye t'es fou, il y a le calamar géant dans le lac ! » cria Lily.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily jolie, j'ai jeté un sortilège sur plusieurs mètres carrés qui empêche n'importe quelle créature de venir nous passer le bonjour ! » expliqua Harry.

« Dans ce cas là… » sourit sadiquement Drago avant de pousser Lily qui partit rejoindre Narcissa faire trempette.

« Vous voulez jouer à ça ? » ricana Séverus.

Il se plaça rapidement derrière les deux jeunes hommes et les poussèrent également, sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui attrape le bras, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Se furent donc les trois garçons qui firent un plongeon dans le lac sous les éclats de rire des filles. S'ensuivit une partie de « celui qui éclabousse le plus les autres gagne » où le vainqueur fut Narcissa. Elle se faufilait silencieusement derrière chacun de ses amis avant de leur enfoncer la tête sous l'eau quelques secondes. Alors que Drago nageait vers elle pour se venger, ils furent interrompus par des éclats de voix au bord du lac.

« Lily, attends moi, je vais te sauver ! » cria une voix.

Les cinq adolescents regardèrent d'où venait cette voix, ils furent étonnés de voir les maraudeurs sans James qui nageait vers Lily à grandes brassées. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il lui attrapa la taille et entreprit de la ramener au bord jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de sa poigne et lui enfonce la tête sous l'eau. Quand il en ressortit, les gouttelettes glissaient le long de ses cheveux ébènes, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Lily.

« T'as failli me noyer Evans ! » souffla James.

« Non mais attends là ! T'arrives sur moi comme un dingue, tu m'attrapes par la taille pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde et après tu crois que je vais te lancer des fleurs ? » ironisa Lily.

« Mais Evans, je n'allais pas laisser le calmar géant t'emmener avec lui au fond du lac ! » protesta James.

« Jaye a placé un sort de protection autour de nous ; nous n'avons donc rien à craindre du calmar ! Mais c'était gentil de ta part d'essayer de sauver Lily jolie ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Oh, je ne voulais pas spécialement sauver Evans mais je me disais que…je gagnerais peut-être des points en sauvant quelqu'un ! » bégaya James.

« T'arrives plus à parler correctement Potter ? » ricana Séverus.

James leva ses yeux vers Séverus puis il regarda Lily, Harry pour retourner vers les yeux de Lily. Il sourit puis repartit à la nage retrouver ses trois amis qui l'attendaient au bord de l'eau.

« Il fait des efforts Lily jolie ! A toi d'en faire à présent ! » sourit Narcissa.

« On dirait qu'il a mûri, en effet ! » constata Lily.

Harry sourit intérieurement, son père semblait avait l'air d'avoir pris conscience qu'il faudrait plus que de l'arrogance pour séduire Lily.

Les cinq sorciers sortirent de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard, il était déjà tard et l'heure du dîner venait d'arriver. Narcissa sécha tout le monde avec « séchus corpus » et ils se rendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle avant de se séparer pour que chacun se rende à la table de sa maison.

Harry ne mangea rien de ce qui lui était proposé, depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il avait mal à la tête. Lily se tourna vers lui, l'air soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jaye ? Pourquoi tu ne manges rien ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je…argh ! » cria Harry avant de tomber inconscient sur le sol de la Grande Salle, la tête entre ses mains.

Lily poussa un cri avant de se ruer sur Harry, suivit par Narcissa et Séverus et d'un peu plus loin par Drago. Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence. Il fit apparaître un brancard volant et déposa Jaye dessus avant de l'envoyer vers l'infirmerie. Tous les amis d'Harry le suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore. Quand ils furent arriver, Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et prit la parole :

« Je dois vous dire que ca fait bizarre de voir deux Gryffondor et trois Serpentard amis mais j'en suis heureux ! Enfin, l'heure n'est pas à la réjouissance ! Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas encore ce qui est arrivé à Mr Frehm, en auriez vous une idée Mr Maeruag ? »

Drago réfléchit, il avait entendu dire par les amis de Harry qu'il faisait des cauchemars qui le reliaient au seigneur noir et qu'il y voyait des choses horribles mais il n'en savait pas plus et il ne savait pas si cela avait un rapport. Drago se demanda s'il devait le dire à Dumbledore mais il jugea bon de ne rien dire pour leur sécurité, à lui et à Harry. A Harry ? Drago se donna une claque intérieurement. Harry n'avait qu'à crever !

« Non professeur, il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant ! » mentit Drago.

Le Gryffondor était allé à l'infirmerie tellement souvent que Drago ne pouvait même pas compter ses visites sur les mains de toutes les personnes présentes en ce moment.

« Bien, alors attendons le diagnostic de Pompom ! » soupira Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh apparut la mine inquiète. Drago fut surpris de voir l'infirmière aussi jeune, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et un visage adorable ; Mme Pomfresh était une jeune femme plutôt mignonne d'après Drago.

« Je ne comprends pas Albus, ce jeune homme est là depuis seulement deux jours et c'est le premier cas que je n'arrive pas à discerner. Il n'a aucun blessure physique, si ce n'est la petite bosse à l'arrière du crâne qu'il s'est faite en tombant, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! » soupira Pompom.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il est dans le coma alors qu'il n'a rien ? » demanda Lily les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je veux dire, miss Evans et j'en suis désolé ! » approuva Pompom la tête baissée.

« Ne culpabilisez pas Pompom, ce n'est pas de votre faute, qui sait si ce jeune garçon ne va pas se réveiller dans l'heure qui suit ! » la réconforta Dumbledore.

« Et si ca se trouve il ne se réveillera jamais ! » ajouta Drago l'air grave.

Drago ne comprenait pas, il aurait dû être heureux de voir Harry dans ce lit ne pouvant se réveiller et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde tristesse et une impression de vide dans son ventre. C'est pourquoi il donna un violent coup de poing sur le mur de l'infirmerie, on entendit un craquement, il venait sans doute de se briser quelques os. Pompom poussa un cri et attrapa la main de Drago en maugréant, elle lui fit avaler une potion et lui dit qu'il devrait rester là toute la nuit. Pompom chassa ensuite les autres, soutenant le fait que ses patients avaient besoin de calme. Elle laissa Drago sur le lit à côté d'Harry et partit dormir dans la pièce à côté. Drago se tourna alors vers Harry et se surpris à lui dégager les mèches châtains qui cachaient son visage et à espérer qu'il ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux pour qu'il ait le plaisir de revoir ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Magnifiques ? Drago se gifla une nouvelle fois. Pas magnifiques, juste attirants, non pas attirants, étranges ! Voilà, étranges, Harry avait des yeux étranges qui forçaient les gens, dont Drago, à plonger dans son regard sans jamais vouloir en ressortir. Drago s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Harry bougeait dans son coma, à vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment un coma. Le corps d'Harry était peut-être endormi mais son esprit était bien en mouvement. Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire avec un pentacle dessiné au sol. Sur chacune de ses branches, se tenait debout une personne avec une longue cape blanche et une capuche lui cachant le visage. Harry, lui, se trouvait au centre de ce pentacle, il allait prendre la parole quand il entendit une des personnes prendre la parole.

« Laissez nous vous expliquer Mr Potter nouvellement nommé Mr Frehm ! Nous sommes les cinq gardiens élémentaires et nous avons la mission de vous révéler l'existence des personnes qui vous aideront dans l'accomplissement de la prophétie ! »

« Gardiens élémentaires ? » répéta Harry en s'adressant à la personne qui lui avait parler.

« Oui ! »

Le gardien qui parlait depuis le début enleva sa capuche. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça, il pensait que le gardien serait un vieillard et au contraire, devant lui se tenait un jeune de toute beauté aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus.

« Je me nomme Mercure et je maîtrise l'élément de l'eau ! Chacun de nous a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs à une personne qui pourra vous aider à battre Lord Voldemort ! J'ai donné mes pouvoirs à une personne que vous connaissez ! Toutes les personnes héritant d'une partie de nos pouvoirs sont très puissants ! Moins que vous bien évidemment mais puissants tout de même ! »

« Comment s'appelle cette personne ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le révéler mais vous la trouverez par vous même ! » sourit Mercure.

« Je me nomme Mars ! » dit une jeune femme en enlevant elle aussi sa capuche.

Elle était magnifique avec de longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux de la même couleur.

« Je maîtrise l'élément du feu et j'ai moi aussi donné une partie de mes pouvoirs à une personne de votre nouveau temps ! » reprit Mars.

« Vous aussi ne pouvez pas révéler son nom ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, c'est interdit ! » répondit la jeune femme.

« Je me nomme Vénus et je maîtrise l'élément de la terre ! Comme mes deux camarades, j'ai offert une partie de mes pouvoirs à une de tes connaissances ! » ajouta une femme tout aussi belle que Mars qui venait de prendre la parole et d'enlever sa capuche.

Elle avait les cheveux courts blonds et les yeux jaunes.

« Quand à moi, je suis Jupiter et je maîtrise le vent ! » sourit un beau jeune homme aux yeux et aux cheveux verts.

« Une personne de ton entourage a reçu une partie de mes pouvoirs ! » termina Jupiter.

« Je suis le chef des gardiens élémentaires, je suis Pluton et je maîtrise le métal ! C'est une personne proche de toi qui recevra mes pouvoirs ! » dit la dernière personne présente dans la salle.

Harry tourna les yeux vers cette personne, un homme se tenait devant lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, l'homme était vraiment beau et son aura respirait le calme. Harry le trouva mystérieux avec ses yeux et cheveux argentés mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? » demanda tout de même Harry.

Pluton leva son bras et un coquillage atterrit aux pieds d'Harry. Soudain il entendit une voix sortir du coquillage, c'est pourquoi il le ramassa et le porta à ses oreilles.

« Harry Potter ou Jayros Frehm, élu de la prophétie,

Ton destin, il y a longtemps fut choisi,

Tué ou être tué,

Seul toi pourra décider,

Mais pour t'aider,

Dans ce choix insensé,

Nous, maîtres du temps et de l'espace,

Pour que, le maître noir, de la terre, tu l'effaces,

Avons décidé que les gardiens élémentaires,

Donneront une partie de leurs pouvoirs aux êtres primaires,

Pour qu'ils défendent l'élu,

Dans sa cause, loin d'être perdue,

Quand le temps de se battre sera venu,

Regroupe les cinq personnes, par nous, élus,

Place toi au centre d'un pentacle et,

Où chaque personne choisie se trouvera à une de ses extrémités,

Là ils lèveront leurs bras au ciel,

Arrivera un arc-en-ciel

Tu lèveras alors, toi aussi, les bras

Et le pouvoir afflueras en toi ! »

Harry lâcha le coquillage qui se brisa et Harry tomba au sol, le corps secoué par des convulsions.

« Avant que tu ne partes, je vais te dire comment trouver ces cinq personnes ! Si, avec un baiser, tes yeux deviennent jaunes, c'est que cette personne a été choisie pour t'aider ! Jamais ces révélations ne s'effaceront de ta mémoire mais tu ne devras parler de ça à personne autre que les personnes possédant une partie de nos pouvoirs! Adieu Harry Potter, Jayros Frehm, bat Voldemort et reste en vie ! »

Harry se réveilla, le corps toujours secoué de convulsions, dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Quand il sentit son corps maintenu fermement, il tourna la tête et aperçut des cheveux miel et des yeux gris. Harry sourit à cette vision, le blond lui maintenait le corps tandis que Mme Pomfresh le forçait à boire un liquide bleuâtre malodorant. Après la dernière gorgée du liquide avalée, le corps d'Harry cessa de bouger.

« Tu peux me lâcher Maeruag ! » sourit Harry.

« Ne crois pas que cela se reproduira ! » dit Drago les joues un peu plus roses que d'ordinaire.

« Mais je n'en doute pas ! » sourit Harry pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'auscultait.

« Vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite santé, je vous laisse rentrer dans vos dortoirs respectifs ! » rigola Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

Reviews please!

J'aimerais que vous me donniez une idée de nom pour le groupe des nouveaux amis contre les maraudeurs, parce que je n'ai pas trop d'idées! Merci d'avance!


	5. Chapter 4

_Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais mon bac de français passait avant! J'aurais voulue vous donner les résultats mais je ne les ai que demain donc s'ils ne sont pas mauvais, je vous les donnerais dans mon prochain chapitre, que j'aurais, j'espère, fini bientôt! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes! La suite est un peu plus bas!_

**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Underphoenix: **Merci! Voici la suite!

**Onarluca: **Pas grave pour le nom du groupe! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et voici le suivant!

**Violette ou Ceresse: **Merci pour tes idées! J'en ai choisi un autre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ceux que tu m'as proposé! Harry peut pas tuer Dray voyons! lol! Avec qui il finirait sinon? lol! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira!

**Loila: **Dsl pour les slash! Sinon je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! Voici le prochain chapitre!

**Thealie:** Non non, je refuse qu'ils soient avec les maraudeurs moua! Sinon ca ne serait pas drôle! lol! Et oui, Pomfresh n'était pas encore une tortionnaire à cette époque! lol! Enfin James Potter mûrit! lol! Voici la suite!

**4rine: **Mdr! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic à ce point! lol! Ne t'inquiètes, les maraudeurs vont en baver, pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain! lol! Voici la suite! Bisous!

**Rebecca-Black: **Dsl mais j'ai déjà décidé que ce serait un slash! Mais il y aura quand même des couples hétéros! Encore dsl!

**Luluflo4:** Ce sera un slash Harry/Drago oui!

**Gotika: **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Pas grave pour le nom du groupe! Voici la suite!

**Cycy:** Là, par contre, je n'ai pas été très rapide pour poster mais c'était le stress des exams! lol! Bref, pas grave pour le nom du groupe et merci pour tes encouragements! Voilà la suite! Kiss

**Marrypier: **Merci beaucoup! Oui, ce sera un slash! Je te remercie pour tes idées, je n'ai pas pris les synonymes parce qu'ils me plaisaient pas trop par contre j'ai retenu une de tes propositions! Je te laisse lire pour voir! Bonne lecture et merci encore!

**Unefan: **Merci beaucoup! Pour ta question, la relation Drago/Harry va devenir autre chose! Lasuite, plus bas!

**Lily Jolie Rose:** Je peux te dire que dans tes pronostiques, tu en as deux de bon, pour les autres, c'est pas vraiment ça! lol! Quel suspens! lol! Merci de lire et voici la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_Harry se réveilla, le corps toujours secoué de convulsions, dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Quand il sentit son corps maintenu fermement, il tourna la tête et aperçut des cheveux miel et des yeux gris. Harry sourit à cette vision, le blond lui maintenait le corps tandis que Mme Pomfresh le forçait à boire un liquide bleuâtre malodorant. Après la dernière gorgée du liquide avalée, le corps d'Harry cessa de bouger._

_« Tu peux me lâcher Maeruag ! » sourit Harry._

_« Ne crois pas que cela se reproduira ! » dit Drago les joues un peu plus roses que d'ordinaire._

_« Mais je n'en doute pas ! » sourit Harry pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'auscultait._

_« Vous êtes tous les deux en parfaite santé, je vous laisse rentrer dans vos dortoirs respectifs ! » rigola Mme Pomfresh._

Les deux jeunes élèves furent assaillis de questions par leurs amis dès leur sortie de l'infirmerie.

« Comment tu te sens Jaye ? » demanda Lily.

« Mieux merci ! » sourit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » questionna Séverus.

« Aucune idée ! J'ai eu mal à la tête au dîner, je me suis évanoui et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit à l'infirmerie ! » répondit Harry.

« Bizarre ! » grommela Narcissa.

« Au fait Maeruag, pourquoi t'étais à l'infirmerie toi aussi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je me suis cassé quelques os en frappant dans un mur ! » répondit Drago.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien. Lily regarda tour à tour les deux garçons avant de prendre la parole :

« Et si on allait se coucher ? »

Les quatre autres approuvèrent, Harry et Lily saluèrent les trois Serpentard et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Ca va Jay ? » demanda Sirius.

« Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma santé ? » répliqua Harry.

« Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'on a pu dire sur toi ou sur Evans ! J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse la paix tous les deux ! » proposa Sirius en tendant sa main vers Harry.

« J'accepte mais ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai oublié tous ce qui s'est passé entre nous ! » dit Harry en serrant la main de Sirius qui lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Après Sirius, se furent James et Rémus qui vinrent s'excuser. Cependant quand Peter prit la parole, l'aura magique d'Harry augmenta d'un coup.

« Moi aussi je m'excuse ! » dit Peter en tendant sa main.

Harry souffla de dégoût, il prit le bras de Lily et monta avec elle dans le dortoir des filles après avoir déclarer :

« Toi, tu me dégoûtes, ne me touche pas et ne t'approches pas de moi ou tu le regretteras ! »

Les autres élèves furent choqués, à la fois parce que Harry venait d'insulter un des maraudeurs mais parce qu'en plus il avait réussi à monter dans le dortoir des filles sans que l'escalier ne devienne un toboggan.

« Il…il…me…fait…p…peur ! » bégaya Peter.

« Mais pourquoi déteste t'il autant Peter ? » murmura Rémus plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

James et Sirius soupirèrent avant d'aller s'affaler dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée et de commencer une conversation sur un autre sujet que la haine de Jay envers Peter.

« Comment il a pu monter ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je me le demande, nous, ca fait des années qu'on essaie sans résultats ! » soupira James.

« Faudra que je lui demande ! »

« Au fait, ils sont seuls là-haut ou les autres filles y sont aussi ? » demanda James.

« Inquiet ? » sourit Sirius.

« C'est que…on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils sont partis faire là-haut ! » répondit James.

« Evans n'est pas comme ça ! Ils ne se connaissent que depuis deux jours, elle ne deviendrait pas plus que son amie en si peu de temps ! » le rassura Sirius.

« C'est vrai ! » approuva Rémus qui venait de s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Et pour te rassurer encore un peu plus, les filles sont là-haut également ! » sourit Sirius.

James soupira alors bruyamment, ce qui fit éclater de rire Sirius et sourire Rémus tandis que Peter se faisait le plus petit possible pour éviter Harry quand il reviendrait.

Juste avant d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles, Lily se tourna vers Harry.

« Comment as-tu réussi à monter Jaye ? »

« Et bien, je me disais que si je montais avec une fille, l'escalier ne deviendrait pas un toboggan mais comme je n'étais pas sûr, j'ai utilisé la magie ! » répondit Harry.

« Sans baguette ? »

« Oui, j'ai suivi un entraînement un peu spécial en Italie ! » sourit Harry.

« Après tout, plus rien ne m'étonne quand c'est de toi qu'il s'agit ! » rigola Lily.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Harry en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Fais pas la tête Jaye, ca veut juste dire que tu es spécial ! Au fait, pourquoi es tu venu avec moi ? »

« Il faut juste que je parle à tes camarades de chambre ! » sourit énigmatiquement Harry.

« Je veux bien mais tu ne t'énerves pas, hein ? »

« Je vais me contrôler ! » sourit Harry.

Lily inspira fortement avec d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir.

« Mais c'est notre bouffonne rousse qui arrive ! » ricana une jeune fille qu'Harry identifia comme étant Marina Blay.

Marina avait de longs cheveux blonds relevés en une queue de cheval et parsemée de petites nattes. Elle avait les yeux bleus encerclés de maquillage grossier, son visage était recouvert de fond de teint et sa bouche semblait recouverte de tout un pot de confiture. Harry pensa qu'elle aurait pu être mignonne sans tout ce maquillage, mais avec, elle ressemblait plus à une fille du trottoir qu'autre chose. Cette ressemblance était accentuée par les vêtements qu'elle portait, une mini jupe noire fendue aux niveaux des cuisses et un soutien gorge rouge recouvert par un top transparent de la même couleur lui arrivant au-dessus du nombril.

« Regarde Marina, elle a amené quelqu'un ! » se moqua Any Parses.

Le regard dégoûté d'Harry après sa contemplation de Marina dériva sur Any. Harry soupira de soulagement, celle-ci ressemblait à une adolescente normale avec ses cheveux courts noirs et ses yeux marrons. Elle n'était pas belle mais elle n'était pas moche non plus, elle portait un jean et un débardeur noir recouvert d'une chemise blanche.

« Les maraudeurs te suffisent plus Lily mocheté ? Il faut aussi que tu te tapes un des beaux gosses italiens ? » cracha Maggie Smith.

Harry sentit la colère envahir ses veines et ne se calma que lorsque Lily lui prit la main tout en cachant ce geste à ses camarades de chambre. Maggie était une fille plutôt jolie, des cheveux châtains foncés lui arrivant au bas des épaules et un regard d'un marron profond accentué par un simple trait noir. Elle aussi portait un jean mais elle avait un dos nu noir en haut.

« Arrête Maggie ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Jay ? » demanda Sana Bell.

Harry se demanda un instant si la jeune fille avait un lien de parenté avec la Katie Bell de son époque avant de secouer la tête. Sana semblait être le chef de ce groupe de filles, c'était également la plus jolie des quatre. Comme Any, elle avait les cheveux noirs mais ceux-ci étaient longs et parsemés de mèches rouges, elle avait les yeux bleus très clair et les traits de son visage étaient plus fins que ceux de ses amies. Elle avait un jean taille basse et un débardeur blanc.

« Je viens pour mettre les points sur les i ! J'aimerais que vous cessiez d'importuner Lily avec vos gamineries ! » répondit Harry.

« Nos gamineries ? C'est elle qui se tape tous les beaux mecs de l'école ! » explosa Maggie.

« Lily ne s'est jamais tapé un seul membre des maraudeurs pauvre idiote ! » l'insulta Harry.

« Lui parle pas comme ça Jay ! Tu veux nous faire croire qu'elle n'a pas couché avec ? Alors pourquoi ils la suivent comme des petits toutous ? » demanda Marina.

« Peut-être parce qu'elle est tout le contraire de vous ! Belle, intelligente, douce, gentille, et j'en passe…alors que vous n'êtes que des sales pestes juste bonnes à se tartiner la face avec du maquillage et à se moquer des autres ! » hurla Harry.

« Retire ça tout de suite ! » cria Any.

« Pas temps que vous ne ferez pas d'excuses à Lily ! » protesta Harry.

« Laisse Jaye, elles n'en valent pas la peine ! » soupira Lily.

« Non Lily ! Je ne veux pas qu'elles continuent à te rabaisser sans arrêts ! » refusa Harry.

« S'il te plait Jaye, laisse tomber ! »

« D'accord Lily mais je vais vous dire quelque chose les filles ! Vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis énervé contre Maeuag ? Si jamais j'apprends que vous continuez à rabaisser Lily, je peux vous dire que je vous ferais encore pire, c'est bien compris ? » demanda Harry.

« Compris ! » murmura rageusement Sana.

Lily s'apprêtait à rejoindre son lit quand Harry lui prit la main et la fit sortir du dortoir puis descendre les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jaye ? » lui demanda Lily qu'Harry traînait derrière lui.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'emmener dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené là Jaye ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec elle après le petit speech que je leur ai fait, ça risquerait de mal tourner donc tu prends mon lit et je dormirais sur un matelas à côté ! » répondit Harry.

« Tu es vraiment trop gentil ! » sourit Lily.

« Tu sais Lily, je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, si elles te disent quelque chose de pas correct, je veux que tu me le dise ! » déclara Harry.

Lily lui sourit une nouvelle fois et le remercia.

« Promets ! » demanda Harry.

Lily remercia Harry intérieurement avant de lui promettre de lui dire si les filles la rabaissaient.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un matelas et une couverture à côté du lit avant de fermer les rideaux autour d'eux et de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation.

« Il te plait Potter ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Jaye ! » cria Lily.

« Allez Lily, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! » insista Harry.

« Bon d'accord ! Disons juste qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente ! » soupira Lily.

« J'en étais sûr ! » rigola Harry.

« Et toi Jaye ? Quelqu'un t'intéresse ? » demanda Lily.

« Pas à ma connaissance ! » répondit le jeune garçon.

« Jaye, pense à réfléchir pour le nom du groupe ! » lui rappela Lily avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu es sûr Patmol ? » demanda James.

« Oui Cornedrue ! » répondit Sirius.

« Sûr de quoi ? » demanda Rémus.

« Tu vas pas le croire Lunard ! Patmol est persuadé d'avoir vu Lily monter avec Jay dans le dortoir des garçons ! » dit James.

« On a qu'à aller vérifier ! » proposa Rémus.

Les trois jeunes sorciers s'approchèrent du lit d'Harry prêts à y découvrir ce qui se tramait dans leur dos. Seulement, aucun des trois ne pu ouvrir les rideaux qui entouraient lit d'Harry.

« Il les a ensorcelés ! » constata Rémus.

« Bah, on verra bien demain matin ! » sourit Sirius.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement. Rémus fut le premier à se réveiller et fut surpris de découvrir que le lit d'Harry était vide et qu'il n'était déjà plus dans le dortoir. Il insonorisa le dortoir et amplifia sa voix magiquement :

« Debout bande de paresseux ! »

« Moins fort Rèm's ! » cria Sirius qui se levait difficilement.

« Je peux pas, c'est le seul moyen de vous réveiller ! » sourit Rémus.

« On les rejoint où ? » demanda Harry.

« On a SCM en commun avec eux donc on les rejoint après le petit déjeuner et on va à Brocéliande avant le début du cours ! » répondit Lily.

Les deux amis se dépêchèrent de manger pour aller rejoindre leurs amis, le plus vite possible. Quand ils entrèrent, ils constatèrent que les trois autres étaient déjà arrivés. Lily sauta dans les bras de Narcissa avant de faire la bise aux deux autres garçons. Harry fit la bise à Narcissa et serra la main aux deux garçons.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé pour le nom ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Moi je propose Scélérat ! » sourit Séverus.

« Non mais ca va pas ? On va nous prendre pour des bandits ! » contesta Lily.

« Que pensez vous de magiciens ? » demanda Lily.

« Non, nous sommes des sorciers, pas des magiciens ! » refusa Séverus.

« Les Illusionnistes ? » sourit Narcissa.

« C'est pas mal ! » avoua Lily.

« Vous proposez quoi les garçons ? » demanda Narcissa.

« J'avais pas d'idée ! » répondit Harry.

« Moi non plus ! » ajouta Draco.

« Donc c'est réglé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes les Illusionnistes ! » sourirent Narcissa et Lily.

« On devrait aller en cours ! » conseilla Séverus.

Les Illusionnistes passèrent le tableau et se trouvèrent directement dans le parc de Poudlard à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry comptait lui rendre visite quand il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se connaître.

Ils allèrent rejoindre les autres élèves devant la forêt interdite quand Lucius Malefoy se mit devant eux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en cours Lucius ? » demanda Séverus.

« Si mais une mauvaise nouvelle est parvenue à mes oreilles ! On dit partout que tu traînes avec des sang-de-bourbe et des Gryffondor, et on dirait que c'est vrai ! » répondit-il en regardant Lily et Harry.

« Je vois pas en quoi la nouvelle est mauvaise ! » intervint Narcissa.

« Les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor ont toujours été en profonds désaccords et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer ! Vous devriez cesser de voir ces êtres inférieurs ! » ajouta Lucius.

« Etres inférieurs ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! Ne viens pas me donner de leçon ni sur ma façon de vivre ni sur mes amis Lucius ou je peux te dire que tu vas le regretter amèrement ! » l'avertit Narcissa.

« Tu ne t'es jamais comportée comme une sang pur Narcissa, on dirait même que ton comportement se détériore de plus en plus ! De toute façon, j'ai bien compris que personne ne te ferait changer d'avis, c'est pourquoi tout ce que je viens de dire s'adresse exclusivement à Séverus et Lloyd ! » continua Lucius.

« Comme Narcissa, j'ai choisi mon camp ! » dit simplement Séverus.

« Je vois ! Deux traîtres à Serpentard ! Et toi Lloyd, tu restes aussi avec eux ? » demanda Lucius.

Drago regarda son père calmement, le visage impassible comme d'habitude, puis il répondit d'une voix aussi froide que son visage :

« Oui, je reste également avec eux ! »

« Bien ! Vous le regretterez un jour ! » dit simplement Lucius avant de repartir.

« Ce qu'il peut m'exaspérer ce type ! » grogna Narcissa.

Les quatre autres rigolèrent puis allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe devant la prof de SCM.

« Bonjour ! Je me présente pour les deux nouveaux élèves ! Je suis le professeur Clarke et c'est moi qui vous enseignerai la fabuleuse matière qu'est les soins aux créatures magiques ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Silvares ! Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda le professeur.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent tandis que d'autres restaient agrippées au sol.

« Miss Black ? »

« Il s'agit de petits serpents de 20 à 30 cm qui vivent généralement près de sources chaudes ou de volcans ! Ils adorent la chaleur et certains peuvent même cracher de petites flammèches ! Quand ils adoptent un maître, ils ne le quittent plus jusqu'à la mort du maître avant de se faire mourir eux-mêmes pour le rejoindre ! Ils ont donc une vie aussi longue que leur propriétaire ! La salive de ses serpents est très curative puisqu'elle permet de guérir n'importe quelle blessure musculaire ! »

« Parfait miss Black, 10 points pour Serpentard ! J'ai avec moi une centaine de ces serpents, vous allez vous en approcher doucement et si un serpent s'enroule autour de votre bras, cela veut dire qu'il vous désigne comme son maître ! Je vous préviens de suite que leurs morsures font mal et que tous les élèves n'en auront pas forcément un ! Ce sont ces serpents qui choisissent leur maître et non le contraire ! » ajouta le professeur.

Elle souleva ensuite une bâche qui couvraient plusieurs dizaines de boîtes et fit signe aux élèves de s'approcher pour qu'ils tentent d'adopter un nouveau compagnon. Harry s'approcha d'une boîte que personne n'avait encore approchée, il s'assit à côté, il regarda bien qu'aucun élève ne puisse l'entendre puis il commença à parler en fourchelangue.

« Bonjour, je suis Jay et je suis élève à Poudlard ! »

« Un humain qui parle la langue des serpents ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu ! » siffla un petit serpent dans un coin.

Harry regarda le serpent en question, il était tout rouge et il était couvert de traces noires qui faisaient comme s'il avait des tatouages, ses écailles luisaient au soleil, ses yeux étaient jaunes et il avait la langue noire.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'ai pas de nom mais je te charge de m'en donner un ! » siffla le serpent tout en s'enroulant autour du bras d'Harry.

Harry se releva en souriant puis il réfléchit au nom qu'il pourrait donner au serpent.

« Tu es une femelle ou un mâle ? » questionna Harry.

« Un mâle ! » répondit le serpent.

« Que penses tu de volcano ? » proposa Harry.

« Ca me plait bien ! » approuva Volcano.

Harry rigola avant de rejoindre ses amis, il put constater que les quatre autres avaient également un serpent enroulé autour de leur bras. Celui de Lily était jaune aux yeux rouges, celui de Narcissa vert aux yeux de la même couleur mais beaucoup plus clairs, celui de Séverus était noir aux yeux bleus et celui de Drago était argenté aux yeux gris. Harry s'assit à côté de Lily quand Drago le tira par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Maeruag ? » demanda Harry.

« Mon serpent n'arrête pas de siffler depuis tout à l'heure et comme tu comprends le langage des serpents, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider ! » répondit Drago la tête baissée.

« Le grand Malefoy me demande de l'aide ? » ironisa Harry.

« Je t'en prie Jaye, aide moi ! » le supplia Drago.

« Depuis quand utilises tu mon prénom ? »

« Ecoute, on est dans le même groupe d'amis, tu pourrais faire un effort pour dire mon prénom ! »

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que l'on devienne amis, tu te souviens ? »

« Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Alors, tu vas m'aider Jaye ? » demanda Drago.

« D'accord…Loy ! Voyons voir ce que te veux ton serpent ! » répondit Harry.

Harry se pencha sur le serpent de Drago et commença à lui parler en fourchelangue avant d'éclater de rire.

« Il y a quelque chose de grave ? » demanda Drago.

« Non ! Il veut juste que tu lui donnes un nom ! Petite précision ; c'est un mâle ! » sourit Harry avant de ramener Drago vers le reste du groupe.

« Me tire pas comme ca Jaye, tu vas froisser ma robe ! » se plaignit Drago pendant que Harry le tirait pour qu'il s'assoie.

« Vous les avez appelé comment ? » demanda Lily.

« Volcano ! » répondit Harry.

« C'est joli ! Moi, je l'ai appelé Weed parce que sa couleur me fait penser à de l'herbe ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Dark pour le mien ! » sourit Séverus tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Il te ressemble ! » sourit Harry.

« Et vous ? » demanda Narcissa à Lily et Drago.

« Moi c'est Elektra ! » répondit Lily.

Harry sourit, sa mère venait bien du mon de moldu pour connaître ce nom.

« Freez ! » sourit Drago.

Harry sourit également, le serpent de Drago lui ressemblait énormément, froid à l'extérieur mais bouillant à l'intérieur.

« Bien ! Je vois que les serpents ont fait leur choix ! Voyons, qui n'en a pas ? » demanda le professeur Clarke.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent pour le professeur puisse les voir.

« Donc, à Gryffondor tous les garçons sauf Mr Pettigrow en possède un et chez les filles, seule Miss Evans en a un ! A Serpentard, toutes les filles en ont un sauf Miss Lepay et Miss Delacourt tandis que chez les garçons, seuls Mrs Maeruag et Rogue en possède un ! 5 à Gryffondor et 5 à Serpentard ! Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez disposer ! Mrs Maeruag et Frehm, restez ici quelques instants, je vais vous donner une liste de livres qui vous permettront de savoir comment élever vos serpents ! Vous la transmettrez à vos camarades ensuite ! » acheva le professeur.


	6. Chapter 5

**Coucou, c'est moi! Je suis de retour avec les nouvelles aventures de mon ryry, de Dragounet, de Lily, de Nina, de Sèvy et des merveilleux maraudeurs! lol! Désolé pour ma longue absence mais ca a porté ses fruits puisque j'ai eu 12 à mon bac français écrit et 11 à l'oral! Je suis contente! lol ! Bon, assez discuter, au boulot!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Thealie:** Effectivement, heureusement que personne ne l'a vu parler fourchelang POUR L'INSTANT! lol! Oui le nom du groupe est peut-être un peu étrange mais moi je l'aime beaucoup donc voila quoi! lol! Je suis contente que tu es hâte de lire la suite, tu vas être servie puisque LA VOICI ! lol !

**Violette ou ceresse:** Avant de lire ta review, je voudrais te remercier d'être avec moi depuis le début de cette fic, voila! merci encore! Bon, pour la review je te remercie de me faire une annonce! lol! Tu vas être contente, voici les nouvelles aventures d'Harry Potter au temps des maraudeurs! lol! Bisoux et bonne lecture!

**Underphoenix:** Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic avec attention!

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup! Et bien la prochaine, c'est...suspens...maintenant! lol! Bonne lecture!

**marrypier:** Merci! Oui, j'ai aimé leur donné des serpents à élever! Voici la suite!

**4rine:** Je suis contente de voir qu'un nouveau chapitre t'enthousiasme autant! J'espere que ca continura! La suite, un peu plus bas!

**tchaye:** Salut! Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi j'adore quand Harry est puissant et que les autres ont peur de lui! Voici la suite, en esperant qu'elle te plaira! Kiss

**Rebecca-black:** Pour le moment je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire entrer le slash donc je ne peux pas te dire comment il sera! Sinon, merci de lire!

**ladybird:** Merci merci merci de lire! Voici la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_« Bien ! Je vois que les serpents ont fait leur choix ! Voyons, qui n'en a pas ? » demanda le professeur Clarke._

_Plusieurs mains se levèrent pour que le professeur puisse les voir._

_« Donc, à Gryffondor tous les garçons sauf Mr Pettigrow en possède un et chez les filles, seule Miss Evans en a un ! A Serpentard, toutes les filles en ont un sauf Miss Lepay et Miss Delacourt tandis que chez les garçons, seuls Mrs Maeruag et Rogue en possède un ! 5 à Gryffondor et 5 à Serpentard ! Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez disposer ! Mrs Maeruag et Frehm, restez ici quelques instants, je vais vous donner une liste de livres qui vous permettront de savoir comment élever vos serpents ! Vous la transmettrez à vos camarades ensuite ! » acheva le professeur._

Harry et Drago attendirent donc patiemment que leur professeur range les caisses de serpents. Quand celle ci eut terminée, elle se tourna vers eux :

« Voici la liste des livres dont vous aurez besoin ! Je compte sur vous pour l'accrocher dans votre salle commune afin que tout le monde puisse la consulter ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne journée ! »

Le professeur les planta là tous les deux et rentra dans le château. Alors que les deux garçons allèrent faire de même, le serpent de Drago poussa un sifflement aigu et tomba sur le sol avant de se diriger en rampant très rapidement vers le château.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Drago à Harry.

« Il nous dit de courir le plus vite possible ! Un danger nous attend ! » répondit Harry avant de tirer Drago par le bras et de courir vers le château.

Alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir, ils furent stoppés par une barrière magique. Un rire strident les fit se retourner, devant eux se tenait un mangemort de grande taille et de belle stature. Il enleva la capuche qui cachait son visage, il s'agissait d'un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, la seule imperfection que les deux adolescents purent voir sur son visage fut la fine cicatrice qu'il avait sur le menton.

« Que fais un mangemort à Poudlard ? » demanda Harry.

« Que font deux élèves seuls dans ce parc ? » répondit le mangemort par une autre question.

Harry regarda rapidement Drago, il semblait pétrifié, Harry soupira doucement, ce serait encore lui qui devrait se débarrasser du gêneur.

« Nous avions cours, ce qui est loin d'être votre cas vu votre âge ! » sourit diaboliquement Harry.

Harry avait appris au cours de ses combats qu'une des choses que les mangemorts adultes détestaient, c'était qu'on leur parle de leur âge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais il pensait qu'ils utilisaient peut-être un sort qui les faisait paraître la trentaine alors qu'ils avaient au moins la soixantaine. L'immortalité pensa amèrement Harry, c'est ce que recherche Voldemort à tout prix.

« Ne pense pas m'avoir ainsi, petit ! Je ne suis pas comme ces vieux débiles qui ne servent Voldemort que pour obtenir l'immortalité ! J'ai la vingtaine et je suis un des plus puissant mangemort du seigneur noir ! Sais tu pourquoi je suis ici en ce moment ? » questionna le mangemort.

Harry grogna intérieurement, la vingtaine, ce serait peut-être plus dur que prévu ; mais après tout il avait été formé pour battre Voldemort alors ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de battre ses sous-fifres.

« Pour tuer le plus de monde possible ? » proposa Harry.

Après cette courte réponse et avant la réponse du mangemort, Harry siffla quelques mots à Volcano qui s'empressa de partir vers le château en traversant la barrière qui n'arrêtait que les êtres humains.

« Ce pourrait être le cas mais ça ne l'est pas ! Je vais te dire un secret puisque de toute façon je devrais te tuer ! J'ai décidé de tuer Voldemort et de prendre sa place ! Il ne la mérite pas après tout, ses idéaux sont corrects mais il n'a aucune logique puisque tuer les sang-de-bourbe et les sang mêlés reviendrait à le tuer lui aussi étant donné que son père était un moldu ! » sourit le mangemort.

Harry tourna une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Drago, il fut soulagé, le jeune garçon avait repris ses esprits et écoutait attentivement tout ce que disait le mangemort.

« Vous voulez donc devenir le nouveau Lord noir en tuant l'ancien ? » demanda Harry.

« Exactement, tu as tout compris ! » approuva le mangemort.

Harry s'inquiéta, ce mangemort voulait donc doubler son maître ? Combien y en avait-il dans ce cas là ? Et pourquoi n'avait il jamais entendu parler de cette histoire dans son temps ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il réussit à dire :

« Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes à Poudlard ! »

« Ca me paraît pourtant évident ! Je viens tuer Dumbledore et tous les stupides professeurs de son équipe ! Je prendrais ensuite le contrôle de Poudlard et je rallierais les élèves au sang pur à ma cause tandis que les autres mourront ! » répondit le mangemort.

« Vous comptez tuer Dumbledore et tous les professeurs sur leur terrain et tous en même temps, et cela tout seul ? » répéta Drago qui prit la parole pour la première fois.

Le mangemort se tourna vers Drago et sourit avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr ! »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! » gronda Harry.

Le mangemort se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry et sourit plus fortement.

« Tu me plais bien petit ! Quel est ton nom ? » questionna le mangemort.

« Jayros Frehm ! Et quel est le votre ? »

« Jayros hein ? Tu es un sang pur, je le sens ! Il y a quelque chose de spécial en toi ! Tu pourrais m'être utile ! Que dirais tu de me rejoindre ? » demanda le mangemort.

« Hors de question ! Qui êtes vous ? » redemanda Harry alors que ses yeux commençait à virer au rouge.

« Puissant en plus de ça ! » sourit le mangemort.

« Répondez moi ! » cria Harry les yeux complètement rouges et son aura rouge et or autour de lui.

« Un vrai petit Gryffondor ! Je vais te répondre petit ! Je suis Von Heil ! Descendant du désormais très célèbre Dracula ! » ricana Von Heil.

« Vous êtes un vampire ? » demanda Drago.

« Réfléchis petit, si j'étais un vampire je ne pourrais pas me trouver devant vous en plein soleil ! » sourit Von Heil.

« Vous êtes vous aussi un sang mêlé ? » questionna Harry.

« Pas exactement petit ! La famille Von Heil a été crée par l'union entre un sorcier et un vampire, et pas n'importe quel vampire, la fille de Dracula elle même ! Depuis, les descendants de notre famille ne se sont unis qu'avec des sorciers au sang pur pour augmenter notre magie ! Alors voies tu, je ne suis pas un simple sorcier au sang mêlé, je suis plutôt un sorcier au sang pur avec des pouvoirs vampires en lui ! » répondit Von Heil.

« Je vois ! Vous aurez donc le soutien des vampires dans cette guerre ! » dit Harry.

« Exact ! Je vais crée l'armée la plus puissante du monde, composée uniquement de sang pur et de créatures telles que les vampires ou les détraqueurs ! » ricana Von Heil.

« A moins que vous ne mouriez avant ! Ici par exemple ! » déclara Harry.

Harry leva la main, une vague de magie à l'état pure frappa Von Heil qui atterrit durement contre un mur de sa barrière. Il se releva tant bien que mal en crachant du sang, ses canines s'étaient allongés, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte jaune et ses cheveux avaient poussés jusque dans le bas du dos. Il s'approcha sensuellement des deux adolescents, surtout vers Harry qui ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux l'être qui se tenait devant lui et qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Quand Drago vit que Harry ne bougeait plus et qu'il était hypnotisé par Von Heil, il se plaça entre les deux hommes sans parvenir à briser le contact jusqu'à ce que Von Heil ne lui donne un coup qui le fit s'écraser cinq mètres plus loin. Von Heil caressa la joue de Harry, qui instinctivement lui présenta sa gorge. Alors qu'il allait planter ses canines dans le cou de Harry, sa barrière se brisa et un sort vint le toucher de plein fouet, rompant le contact visuel avec Harry qui reprit ses esprits. Blessé au ventre, l'ex mangemort se tourna vers son agresseur, qui n'était autre que Dumbledore entouré de l'ensemble des professeurs. Il frappa le sol durement et déclara :

« Qu'importe que vous soyez arrivés à temps aujourd'hui Dumbledore ! Ce jeune garçon sera à moi, de gré ou de force, je peux vous l'assurer ! Et vous, je vous tuerais tous ! »

Suite à cette déclaration, Von Heil disparut dans un nuage de fumée tandis que les professeurs se précipitaient sur les deux élèves. Dumbledore ordonna aux professeurs de les emmener à l'infirmerie tandis qu'il demanda au professeur Clarke d'aller chercher leurs amis.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, redevenus verts depuis que le contact avait été brisé, il ne voyait que du blanc. Il se frotta les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur son lit afin de regarder plus attentivement autour de lui, il était encore à l'infirmerie.

« Ah Mr Frehm, vous êtes réveillé ! » sourit Mme Pomfresh.

« Depuis quand suis-je inconscient ? » demanda Harry en s'étirant.

« Trois jours ! » répondit l'infirmière.

« Trois jours ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pourtant pas utilisé beaucoup de magie ! » cria Harry.

« Ne criez pas jeune homme, vous êtes dans une infirmerie alors silence ! Vous êtes resté endormi aussi longtemps parce que le lien qui s'est établi entre cet homme et vous, vous a enlevé pas mal d'énergie et pour récupérer cette énergie, vous vous êtes endormi. » expliqua Mme Pomfresh.

« Et Lloyd ? » demanda Harry qui se souvenait vaguement que son nouvel ami avait pris un coup.

« Il a eu quelques côtes brisés et des hématomes mais je lui ai guéri tout ça très vite, il est sorti hier soir ! » répondit l'infirmière.

« Bien ! Je peux sortir quand ? »

« Je vous aurait bien gardé toute la journée mais Dumbledore m'a dit que vous deviez venir dans son bureau dès que vous seriez réveillé donc vous pouvez sortir ! » répondit l'infirmière.

Mme Pomfresh s'absenta quelques instants, le temps qu'Harry s'habille avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la statue en forme de gargouille, entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Il a changé de mot de passe depuis votre dernière visite ! Bonbons au citron ! » dit l'infirmière tout en secouant la tête devant l'absurdité du mot de passe.

Mme Pomfresh repartit et Harry frappa au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Entre Jayros ! » appela une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore y était accompagné du professeur de DCFM.

« Alexander, pourrais tu aller me chercher les amis de Jayros ? Si je me souviens bien, ce matin, ils ont cours en commun de métamorphose avec Minerva, c'est ça Jayros ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« A vrai dire, je ne pourrais pas vous répondre étant donné que je ne sais pas quel heure il est ! » répondit Harry en cherchant des yeux une horloge.

« Il est neuf heure Jayros ! » sourit le professeur de DCFM.

« Alors oui, nous avons cours en commun de métamorphose avec les Serpentard ! » acquiesça Harry.

Alexander sortit du bureau tandis que Harry examinait une nouvelle fois la pièce, remplie d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fumseck et il alla le regarder de plus près.

« Fumseck est un phœnix, il n'aime pas les étrangers ! » sourit Dumbledore.

Mais comme pour contredire le directeur, Fumseck s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry tout en le caressant avec son museau. Harry sourit et caressa l'oiseau alors que Dumbledore n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais celui-ci se reprit très vite et lui demanda :

« Ca ne te dérange pas que tes amis soient au courant de tout ce qui va se dire ici ? »

« Non, ce sont mes amis ! » répondit Harry.

« Bien ! » dit simplement Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.

Des coups sur la porte se firent entendre et Dumbledore pria aux invités de s'asseoir sur les chaises qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Lloyd, qu'a dit le mangemort ? » demanda le directeur.

Drago gronda, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le directeur, mais il répondit tout de même :

« Il nous a dit s'appeler Von Heil, c'est un sorcier au sang pur avec des pouvoirs vampires, vous avez du voir ses canines, et ses yeux jaunes, même ses cheveux ont poussés ! Bref, il nous a dit être un des plus puissant mangemort de Voldemort mais il nous a dit aussi qu'il comptait le tuer et prendre sa place grâce à une armée de sang pur et de créatures telles que les vampires ! Et après, il a voulu que Jay le rejoigne ! Il y a eu une sorte de contact entre, Jay ne bougeait plus, il regardait fixement Von Heil. J'ai tenté de m'interposer mais il m'a frappé tellement fort qu'il m'a mit K-O en un coup ! »

« Il a la force surnaturelle des vampires ! » constata Alexander Potter.

« Il veut donc prendre la place de Tom…Alexander, contacter tous ceux de votre famille descendant des vampires et prier les de contacter tous les vampires qu'ils peuvent pour qu'ils rejoignent notre camp ! » déclara Dumbledore.

« Les Potter sont aussi descendants des vampires ? » demanda Lily.

« Oui miss Evans ! Mr James Potter en est d'ailleurs le descendant direct ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Ah oui ! Quand il s'est présenté, il nous a dit que le vampire qui était à l'origine des pouvoirs de sa famille était la fille de Dracula. » ajouta Draco.

« Je vois ! Mr Potter est descendant de Gilles de Ray, un très vampire rendu célèbre par les expériences qu'il pratiquait sur les enfants pour trouver la pierre philosophale ! »

« Je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des enfants ! Ne sont-ils pas censés être morts ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est étonnant que vous ne sachiez pas cela Mr Frehm puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris de l'histoire, vous êtes vous aussi descendant d'un vampire ! Reste à savoir lequel ! En fait, dès qu'un descendant trouve le nom de son ancêtre, ses nouveaux pouvoirs affluent en lui ! » répondit Alexander.

« Comment savez vous que je descendant d'un vampire ? » questionna Harry.

« Des signes, Mr Frehm ! Tout d'abord, vos yeux qui changent de couleur mais c'est surtout le fait que ce Von Heil est voulu vous emmener ! Un descendant de vampire ne peut désirer voir à ses côtés qu'une personne possédant les pouvoirs d'une créature magique comme les vampires, les vélanes ou veelas, les géants et bien d'autres ! D'après moi vous êtes descendant soit d'un vampire soit d'une vélane ou veela soit des deux ! Voulez vous que l'on procède à un test pour le savoir ? » demanda Alexander.

« Je veux bien ! » accepta Harry curieux de découvrir ses origines.

« D'après le livre que je viens de lire, si vous êtes descendant d'un vampire vous serez entouré d'un halo noir, si vous descendez d'une vélane ou veela vous serez entouré d'un halo jaune et si vous êtes un sang pur vous serez entouré d'un halo bleu ! Si les trois sont réunis, vous serez entourés d'argent ! Descriptum Origenes ! » déclara Alexander la baguette dirigée vers Harry.

Pendant un moment rien ne se passa puis une lumière aveugla tout le monde, quand ils purent de nouveau voir clairement, Harry était entouré d'un halo argenté.

« Bien ! Nous avons donc un jeune adolescent à la fois sorcier, vampire et veela entre nos murs ! Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous protéger Mr Frehm ! » déclara Dumbledore.

Après cette déclaration du directeur, Harry réfléchit à ses origines. Pour ce qui était de ses origines de vampire, aucun doute, c'étaient les mêmes que celles de son père ; il descendait donc de Gilles de Rays. Quand il eu fait cette constatation, il sentit une violente douleur à l'arrière de son épaule et il laissa échapper un cri.

« Que se passe t'il Jay ? » demanda Lily.

« J'ai eu mal…à l'arrière de l'épaule ! » répondit Harry qui reprenait son souffle.

« Enlevez votre robe et votre tee-shirt Jayros ! » ordonna Dumbledore.

Harry obéit aux ordres de son directeur et retira ses vêtements, se retrouvant torse nu devant ses amis qui rougirent devant le torse parfait de leur ami. Soudain Dumledore déclara :

« Je crois que vous venez de découvrir de qui vous êtes le descendant Jayros ! »

Après cette déclaration, il désigna l'arrière de l'épaule droite d'Harry où se trouvait maintenant un tatouage représentant une croix surmonté d'une chauve-souris. Harry sourit, ce tatouage lui plaisait beaucoup.

« Essayez de pensez à vous en tant que vampire ! » lui conseilla Alexander.

Harry pensa fortement à son nouveau statut. Ses cheveux poussèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos, ses ongles s'allongèrent, ses yeux devinrent rouges sans qu'il ne ressente une forte émotion et ses canines s'allongèrent.

« Magnifique ! Vous êtes magnifique ainsi Jayros ! Ne regardez pas trop longtemps une personne quand vous êtes sous cette forme car cela l'hypnotiserait complètement comme Von Heil l'a fait avec vous mais vous serez maintenant en mesure de lutter ! » sourit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Harry pensa à son statut de simple sorcier et toutes les caractéristiques de vampire disparurent.

« Quand vous aurez découvert de quelle vélane ou veela vous êtes descendant, vous aurez un tatouage sur le dos de l'épaule gauche ! Quand vous penserez à vous en tant que veela, vos caractéristiques physiques seront relativement les mêmes qu'en tant que vampire ! D'ailleurs, pendant les combats, pensez aux trois statuts en même temps ! » ajouta Alexander.

« Pourriez vous essayer ce sort sur moi ? » demanda Drago.

Alexander se tourna vers Drago et accepta, répétant la même opération qu'avec Harry. Quand la lumière éblouissante disparut, Drago était entouré d'un halo doré.

« Qu'elle en est la signification ? » demanda Drago.

« Cela signifie que vous êtes un sang pur et que vous êtes le descendant d'un veela ou d'une vélane ! » répondit Alexander.

« Nous allons de surprise en surprise ! » rigola Dumbledore.

« Vous pouvez le faire sur moi aussi ? » demanda Narcissa.

Tout comme Drago, elle fut entouré par une lumière doré.

« Vous aussi ? » demanda Alexander à Séverus et Lily.

Les deux acceptèrent bien que Lily pense que cela ne servait à rien dans son cas. Alexander se tourna d'abord vers Séverus qui fut entouré d'un halo de couleur bronze.

« Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? » demanda Séverus.

« D'après le livre, vous êtes un sang pur et vous descendez d'un démon ! » répondit Alexander.

« Et bien, il y a de tout dans ce groupe ! » sourit Dumbledore.

Alexander exerça la même opération sur Lily qui se retrouva entouré d'un halo doré comme Drago et Narcissa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? » demanda Lily.

« Cela veut dire que vous êtes vous aussi une sorcière au sang pur descendante d'un veela ou d'une vélane ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Mais…et mes parents ? » demanda Lily.

« Demandez leur mais il me semble maintenant que vous ayez été adoptée ! » répondit gravement Dumbledore.

« Oh, c'est déjà l'heure de manger ! Allez à la Grande Salle, les jeunes ! Avant que vous ne partiez, écoutez moi bien ! Si vous désirez prendre possession des pouvoirs qui sont en vous, recherchez de qui vous êtes le ou la descendante ! » déclara Alexander avant que les cinq amis ne se dirigent vers la Grande Salle.

Les cinq amis se séparèrent à la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur maison respective. Harry s'assit en face de Lily et son visage montrait qu'il était inquiet pour la jeune fille.

« Tu vas bien Lily ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'en reviens pas ! » répondit Lily les yeux dans le vague.

Harry non plus n'y comprenait plus rien, si la famille de sa mère n'était pas sa vraie famille, comment vivre chez les Dursley pouvait le protéger ?

« Dis moi Lily, as tu déjà donné de ton sang à une personne de ma famille ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, une fois ma sœur a au un grave accident et l'hôpital n'avait plus de sang et comme j'avais le même groupe sanguin qu'elle, les médecins m'ont pris du sang pour le lui transfuser ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça Jay ? »

C'était donc ça, pensa Harry. Si Pétunia pouvait le protéger, c'est parce qu'elle avait du sang de Lily qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Ca doit être pour ça que Pétunia me déteste ! » soupira Lily.

« Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment sa sœur ? » demanda Harry.

« Il faut que je leur écrive ! » déclara Lily avant de courir vers la volière.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Kiss à tous !

PS: Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster un chapitre avant de partir en vacances! Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de cette fic avant vendredi, c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le nouveau chapitre! A ce moment là, vous l'aurez dans un mois! Voila, bisoux !


	7. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques, qui sont maintenant réparés! Heureusement d'ailleurs! Enfin, assez parlé, d'abord mes réponses à vos reviews puis le chapitre suivant.**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Onarluca:** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments! Voici la suite!

**Tchaye:** Merci! Bin, j'aurais été égoiste de ne mettre que des pouvoirs à mon petit Harry! lol! Et puis comme ça; ils pourront le protéger! lol! Voici la suite!

**Ladybird:** Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

**Underphoenix:** Merci! Voici la suite attendue!

**Thealie:** Merci! lol! J'aime bien les rebondissments, ca donne du piquant à l'histoire! lol! Voila la suite! Dis moi ce que tu en penses!

**Wendywolf:** Merci, c'est gentil de m'encourager! Voici la suite!

**Marrypier:** Tu as hâte? Encore désolé pour ce retard! Mais merci pour tes compliments! Dis moi ce que tu penses de cette suite!

**Syt the Evil Angel:** Merci! Oui, le couple Drago/Harry avance! Et vaut mieux puisqu'il doivent finir ensemble! lol! Voilà la suite!

**Dia:** Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette fic! T'inquiètes, je lâche pas, d'ailleurs voici la suite!

**Cycy:** Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'es pas laissé de review pour le chapitre précédent! Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour me différencier des autres fics tout en restant dans le genre d'histoire que j'aime écrire! Enfin bref, voici la suite des aventures de nos héros! Merci de lire cette fic! Kiss!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell:** Merci! Voici la suite!

**Angel:** Merci pour le compliment! Ce sera effectivement un slash Harry/Drago!

**Rebecca-Black:** Je te remercie! lol! Voici la suite!

**Lilou:** Merci d'avoir lu ma fic en entier sans t'en être lassée et d'avoir écris des reviews! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre! Merci aussi pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir de savoir que certaines personnes aiment ton style d'écriture!

**Minerve:** Merci beaucoup! Oui, des choses vont changer! lol! Mais lesquelles ? Peut-être quelques réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre!

**Lunathelunatique:** Oui, j'avoue que savoir que Lily a une soeur aussi atroce, ca m'a déprimée alors j'ai voulu changé un peu! En plus, je déteste que Lily se fasse traiter de sang-de-bourbe donc comme ça, je fais d'une pierre deux coup! lol! Voici la suite!

**Surimigirl:** J'ai dû me tromper dans l'écriture, je voulais dire un énorme gâteau! lol!

**Inouko:** Et oui, c'est bien d'avoir sa mère à ses côtés! lol! Moi aussi j'adore les vampires, j'ai même cherché des noms de vampires existants (enfin dont on parle quoi!) pour faire plus crédible!

**Moira Serpy-Griffy:** Merci! Et bien, la voici la suite! lol!

**Ptronille:** Oui, oui, je suis rentrée de vacances! lol! La voila enfin la suite! lol! Il y a exactement un DM/HP mais pour les autres, c'est secret! Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un secret! lol!

**Lapis lazuli:** Merci mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un slash! Les votes ont été clairs, ma majorité de ceux qui lisent préfèrent un slash donc c'est ce que je vais! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'écrirais d'autres fics sans slash!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_« Ca doit être pour ça que Pétunia me déteste ! » soupira Lily._

_« Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment sa sœur ? » demanda Harry._

_« Il faut que je leur écrive ! » déclara Lily avant de courir vers la volière._

Harry ne revit plus Lily avant le lendemain en l'attendant au pied des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Il commençait à s'impatienter, il attendait la jeune fille depuis presque une demie heure, quand elle descendit les escaliers en courant. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches quand elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe. Se préparant à rencontrer le sol, elle ferma les yeux, mais aucun choc n'arriva. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'Harry qui lui avait évité de faire une mauvaise chute. Malheureusement pour eux, la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit au même moment pour laisser entrer les Maraudeurs qui se stoppèrent net devant la scène. James fronça dangereusement les sourcils et s'approcha à grandes enjambées des deux Gryffondors. Il croisa les bras et prit la parole :

« Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux ! »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! Lily allait tomber et je l'ai juste rattrapé ! » contredit Harry.

« Je vois ! Donc, chacun de vous est libre ? » demanda Sirius en regardant Harry attentivement.

Rémus plissa les yeux devant l'attitude de son ami tandis que Lily acquiesçait.

« A quoi tu joues Patmol ? » demanda James qui avait vu le regard de Rémus.

« Rien, je voulais savoir, c'est tout ! » rigola Sirius avant de faire un sourire charmeur à Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules tandis que Rémus prenait la parole :

« McGonagall nous a demandé de venir vous chercher, Dumbledore va faire une annonce ! »

Les deux Gryffondors suivirent donc leurs camarades jusque dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent installés, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

« L'ensemble des professeurs a décidé, pour vous divertir, d'organiser un bal pour les vacances de Noël ! Il est donc évident que seuls ceux qui resteront à Poudlard pourront y participer ! C'est pourquoi il est autorisé pour toutes les années ! Bon appétit ! »

Dumbledore se rassit et la Grande Salle fut envahi de discussions.

« Tu rentres chez toi pour Noël Lily jolie ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, hier je t'ai dit que j'allais envoyé un hibou à mes parents, et bien je l'ai fait et la réponse est arrivée presque tout de suite après ! Dans cette lettre, mes parents m'avouaient qu'ils m'avaient adopté et que j'appartenais à une très grande lignée de sorciers aux sang pur, les Black ! Apparemment, je suis la fille de Elisabeth Black, la sœur de Layla Black qui est la mère de Narcissa ! » répondit Lily, les yeux dans le vague.

« Tu es donc la cousine de Nina ? » continua Harry.

« Oui, ils m'ont aussi raconté l'histoire des sœurs Black ! Les deux descendaient donc de la pure lignée des Black, à leurs onze ans, elles entrèrent à Poudlard et naturellement elles furent envoyées à Serpentard. Elles étaient destinées à se marier avec deux de leurs cousins ! C'est plutôt fréquent dans ce genre de famille de se marier avec des cousins pour garder la pureté de la lignée ! Bref, elles ne purent contester la décision de leur famille et Layla se maria avec Mark Black tandis que Elisabeth se retrouvait avec Deacon Black ! Cependant, alors que Layla et Mark adhéraient totalement à la magie noire, Elisabeth et Deacon penchaient du côté de la magie blanche. Une guerre éclata entre les deux couples, ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien. Ils eurent chacun une fille, donc Nina et moi. On avait un an toutes les deux quand une grosse querelle éclata, la mère de Layla et d'Elisabeth, Marya Black venait de mourir et avait légué toute sa fortune à Elisabeth et son mari. Layla et Mark, fou de rage, attaquèrent la maison où je vivais avec mes parents. Pour me protéger, mes parents donnèrent leur vie, avant de mourir, ils utilisèrent une dernière parcelle de magie et m'envoyèrent chez des moldus de leur connaissance avec un mot expliquant tout ça ! »

« Je peux pas y croire ! » souffla Harry.

« Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas rejoint pour t'en parler hier ! Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir avec Nina maintenant ! » soupira Lily.

« Elle déteste ses parents ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ! Plus que moi encore, et pourtant c'est difficile d'haïr ses gens plus que moi ! » répondit Lily.

Harry mit ses mains sur son visage, comme sa mère, il s'était retrouvé sans parents à l'âge d'un an seulement.

« Tu as un lien avec Sirius Black ? » demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi elle aurait un lien avec moi ? »

Les deux se retournèrent rapidement pour voir Sirius penché au dessus de leur table.

« Je… » commença Lily.

« Les enfants, je dois également vous faire part d'une annonce ! La personne qui m'a demandé de faire cette annonce ne veut pas que je la nomme ! J'ai longuement hésité avant de modifier la vie de certains élèves avec cette annonce mais je me suis dit que finalement cela ne leur ferait pas de mal, ainsi qu'aux autres élèves pour qu'ils voient qu'il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. Je vous annonce donc que Lily Mary Evans se nomme en réalité Lily Mary Black ! Adopté par des raisons qui sont les siennes, Lily fait donc partie de la pure lignée des Black. Deux de ses cousins sont dans cette école, Narcissa Black et Sirius Black ! » annonça Dumbledore.

« Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! » cria Lily avant de sortir en courant de la Grande Salle.

Harry se leva à sa suite alors que la Grande Salle se remplissait de chuchotements sur la nouvelle condition de Lily Evans Black. Harry rejoignit son amie dans la forêt de Brocéliande où elle pleurait contre un arbre, les genoux repliés. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

« Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est ma vie ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette sombre famille ! » pleura Lily.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu descend d'eux que tu es comme eux ! Réjouis toi au contraire, tu vas pouvoir révolutionner l'immonde histoire de leur famille ! » la réconforta Harry.

« Sirius le faisait déjà ! »

« Il en souffre tu sais ! Tu vas pouvoir l'y aider maintenant ! »

« Oh et puis tu as raison après tout ! Au moins, ces sales Serpentards ne me traiteront plus de sang-de-bourbe ! » sourit légèrement la jeune fille.

Soudain, une furie atterrit dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Nina ? » appela Lily.

« On a eu du mal à la suivre ! » sourit Drago.

« On voit qu'elle se fait du soucis pour toi ! » rigola Séverus.

« Alors comme ça tu es une Black ? Et ma cousine ? Qui étaient tes parents Lily jolie ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Elisabeth et Deacon Black ! » répondit Lily.

« Elisabeth ? Ce ne serait pas la sœur de ma mère qu'elle a tué avec mon père pour une simple question d'argent ? » continua Narcissa les sourcils froncés.

Lily hocha la tête puis la releva pour poser une question à Narcissa.

« Qui sont les parents de Sirius ? »

« En fait, quand on parle des enfant de Marya Black, c'est souvent en les associant avec les deux sœurs contraires mais il faut savoir que Marya a également eu un fils, Antony Black ; le père de Sirius ! » répondit Narcissa.

« Assez parlé de ça ! Nina, tu as trouvé de quelle vélane ou veela tu descend ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je descend d'Emerald aussi appelée la déesse des enfers ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Fais voir ton tatouage ! » demanda Lily.

Narcissa rigola, elle ôta sa robe et releva son pull. Sur sa hanche droite était représenté une colombe aux ailes de démons, c'était un tatouage magnifique.

« Et vous ils ont où ? » questionna Narcissa avant de remettre sa robe.

Séverus retira également sa robe mais également son sweat shirt, un magnifique tatouage en forme de démon recouvrait tout son dos. Lily avait le sien sur son poignet droit du côté de la paume de la main. Drago l'avait à la base de la nuque et Harry sur l'épaule opposé à son tatouage de vampire.

« Lily, il y a un truc bizarre chez toi ! » constata Narcissa en reculant.

« Quoi ? » hurla Lily effrayé par le comportement de son amie.

Ses trois autres amis se placèrent devant elle et furent choqués.

« Mais quoi ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« Tes cheveux, ils sont toujours auburn mais maintenant, ils ont des mèches rouges ! » répondit Harry.

« Je crois que tu as pris quelques centimètres et ta puissance magique a augmenté ! » ajouta Séverus.

« Et pour finir, tes yeux verts ont des espèces de reflets jaunes ! » continua Drago.

« En bref, tu es encore plus magnifique qu'avant ! » termina Narcissa.

« Merci, mais je ne suis pas la seule on dirait ! » rigola Lily.

Elle fit apparaître des miroirs dans la forêt et ses amis se placèrent devant. Narcissa avait également grandi un peu, ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés de mèches d'un blond plus doré et ses yeux bleus avaient des reflets violets. Séverus semblait plus majestueux, ses cheveux étaient devenus on ne peut plus propre et ses yeux noirs viraient quelque fois au gris. Drago restait le même avec une musculature un peu plus prononcée et ses yeux gris avaient des reflets bleus océan. Quand à Harry, ses cheveux châtains avaient poussés jusque dans le bas de son dos, sa silhouette s'était affinée pour devenir plus féminine (mais encore très masculine je vous rassure !) et ses yeux verts avaient des éclats rouges. En un mot, ils étaient tous waouh !

« C'est Jay qui a le plus changé ! » sourit Lily.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il possède et du sang de vélane et du sang de vampire ! » approuva Narcissa.

« Tu es vraiment beau ! » ajouta Lily en caressant la joue d'Harry qui devenait rouge sous les compliments.

« Allons voir le directeur ! » proposa Séverus.

Les cinq adolescents se rendirent donc dans le bureau du directeur qui, manifestement, les attendait.

« Bonjour les enfants ! Vous êtes magnifiques tous les cinq ! » sourit le directeur.

Les enfants rougirent violemment avant que Lily ne prenne la parole.

« Comment on va expliqué ce changement aux autres ? »

« Je leur ai dit que vous alliez bientôt recevoir votre héritage donc ne vous en faites pas, miss Evans ! » répondit le directeur.

« Bien ! » sourit Lily.

« Vous devriez y aller, vous avez cours de SCM dans dix minutes il me semble ! » ajouta le directeur.

« Juste une petite question, pourquoi personne n'a remarqué les changements de Narcissa, Séverus et de Lloyd lors du petit déjeuner ? » demanda Harry.

« Pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup changés et que tout le monde était occupé à regarder Miss Evans ! » sourit Dumbledore.

« Je vois ! Et bien, bonne journée professeur ! » salua Harry.

« Désolé pour cette petite annonce Miss Evans mais je pensais que ça pourrait vous aider contre certaines personnes de Serpentard ! » s'excusa Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » sourit Lily avant de sortir suivie de ses compagnons.

Les cinq jeunes sorciers se mirent alors à courir pour ne pas rater leur cours de SCM. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir tous les élèves réunis autour du professeur sauf les maraudeurs qui discutaient dans un coin.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle soit de ma famille ! » dit Sirius.

« Faudra t'y faire ! » sourit James.

« Elle ne ressemble pas aux Black, tant moralement que physiquement ! » ajouta Sirius en examinant Lily.

« Narcissa non plus, elle a davantage le physique d'une Malefoy ! » continua James.

« En parlant de physique, ils ont changé tous les cinq ! » remarqua Rémus.

« Tu as raison Lunard ! Jay est magnifique ! » sourit Sirius devant l'air renfrogné de Rémus.

« Il n'y a pas que lui d'ailleurs ! Même Snivellus est séduisant ! » ajouta James.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de parler, ça m'arrangerait ! » grogna le professeur à leur attention.

« Bien, vous avez vos silvares ? Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu la dernière fois, tentez de nouveau d'en adopter un ! » déclara le professeur.

Les élèves qui n'en avaient pas se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les boîtes pleines de serpents alors qu'une main était levée, attendant que le professeur ne la remarque.

« Oui Miss Evans ? »

« Les serpents sont bizarres depuis que nous les avons ! Ils se sont transformés en bijoux ! » répondit Lily.

« Et oui, c'est la propriété magique des Silvares qui n'est mentionné dans aucun livre ! Pour leur parler, appelez les simplement par leur nom ! » expliqua le professeur Clarke.

Harry releva sa manche où un fin bracelet était visible.

« Volcano ! » siffla t'il en Fourchelang.

« Ouiiiiiiiiii maîtreeeeeeeeee ? » répondit le serpent.

« Comment vas tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien merci ! Mieux que lorsque ce moitié vampire était là ! » répondit le serpent.

« J'en suis heureux ! » sourit Harry.

« Jaye ? » appela Lily à ses côtés.

Quand Harry releva la tête, il put voir que tous les élèves le regardait.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva t'il.

« Je ne savais pas que tu parlais Fourchelang ! » dit Maggie Smith.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire à toi ? » cracha Harry.

« Mr Frehm ! Ne criez pas sur votre camarade, nous étions surpris c'est tout ! » intervint le professeur Clarke.

« Désolé ! » marmonna Harry bien qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

« Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller ! » annonça le professeur.

Comme d'habitude, les cinq amis furent de nouveau les derniers à partir vers le château , quand Volcano avertit son maître.

« Maîtreeeeeeeeeeeee illlllllll est deeeeeeeeee nouveauuuuuuuu lààààààààààà ! » siffla le serpent.

Il était de nouveau enfermé dans une barrière, mais cette fois, ses quatre amis étaient avec lui.

« Fais comme la dernière fois ! » souffla t'il en Fourchelang à Volcano pour que ce dernier aille chercher du secours.

« Quel plaisir de te revoir Jay ! » sourit le demi vampire brun.

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé ! » cracha Harry.

« Voyons voyons Jay ! Je vois que tu as hérité de tes pouvoirs, ça va me faciliter la tâche ! Tu es à moi que tu le veuilles ou non ! » sourit diaboliquement le brun.

« Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de Jay ! » cria Lily se plaçant entre Von Heil et Harry.

Narcissa se placa derrière Harry tendit que Séverus et Drago se plaçait chacun sur un de ses côtés.

« Que vois-je ? Trois demi vélanes et un demi démon ! Tu as des alliés puissant Jay mais tu serais bien plus fort et plus en sécurité avec moi à tes côtés ! » ricana Von Heil.

« Jamais ! » hurla Harry.

« Bon, amusons nous un peu dans ce cas là ! » rigola le brun.

D'un mouvement de bras, il projeta Lily sur le côté ; alors que Harry s'apprêtait à aller l'aider, Narcissa le retint par sa robe et prit la place de Lily devant lui.

« Pathétique, vous faites deux fois les mêmes erreurs ! » souffla Von Heil avant de faire un mouvement de bras du côté inverse et que Narcissa aille s'écraser du côté opposé à celui de Lily.

Les deux filles inconscientes, Séverus et Drago utilisèrent le stupéfix qui fut dévier par le bouclier de l'autre sorcier.

« Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! » trancha Von Heil avant de prendre de la vitesse et de donner un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de Séverus et un coup de poing à Drago.

Les deux furent vite étalés au sol, conscient mais incapables de faire le moindre mouvement pour aider leur compagnon. Harry laissa échapper sa magie et ses yeux devinrent rouges une fois de plus, il envoya une vague de magie touchant Von Heil à l'épaule. Ce dernier était tout de même plus rapide qu'Harry, c'est comme ça qu'il réussit à le coincer contre une des parois de sa prison. Von Heil lui maintint les poignets dans le dos avant de l'embrasser violemment. Harry ferma fortement ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas que la langue de l'homme s'introduise dans sa bouche. Malgré tout, Von Heil tordit violemment les poignets de Harry qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur, qui permit au brun d'entrer dans sa bouche et de jouer avec sa langue. Quand le brun eut terminé, il lécha la joue d'Harry et lui murmura :

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que tu serais à moi ! »

« Il ne sera jamais à toi ! » cria Drago en lui lançant un violent sortilège.

Von Heil fut prit par surprise et une plaie se dessina sur son ventre musclé. En colère, il poussa Harry sur le côté et s'apprêtait à tuer Drago lorsque les professeurs arrivèrent en courant.

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance ! Nous nous reverrons Jay, et cette fois tu viendras avec moi ! Ce petit morveux blond ne te sera d'aucune aide quand je reviendrais ! » déclara Von Heil avant de disparaître.

« Morveux blond ? C'est de moi qu'il parle là ? » grogna Drago qui tentait tnt bien que mal de se relever.

« Je crois bien ! » soupira Harry en le remettant debout.

« Aie ! Doucement, je suis blessé moi ! » s'indigna Drago.

« Désolé et…merci ! » dit Harry.

Drago releva rapidement les yeux vers Harry, il était étonné, jamais le Gryffondor ne s'était excusé ainsi devant lui. Il retint un sourire et continuait de le fixer tandis que les professeurs aidaient leurs camarades.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda alors Drago en remarquant du sang sur le visage du Gryffondor.

« Quand il m'a embrassé, je l'ai mordu. La trace de sang vient sûrement de là ! » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Ca n 'explique pas comment le sang de sa langue a atterri sur ta joue ! » continua Drago les sourcils froncés.

« En fait, il m'a pas seulement embrassé, après il m'a…. » commença Harry plus que gêné devant les yeux interrogateurs de son ami.

« Il t'a quoi ? »

« … il m'a léché la joue ! » avoua Harry rouge de gêne.

Harry eut l'impression que les yeux aciers de son amis avaient viré au gris foncé après son aveu mais il crut avoir rêvé quand il revit leur couleur naturelle tout de suite après.

POV Drago.

Il l'a léché ? J'en reviens pas. Oh et puis pourquoi je suis si énervé d'abord ? Bon, il m'a mis un violent coup dans le ventre, d'accord, d'ailleurs je dois avoir quelques côtes cassées ; mais quand même, j'ai l'impression d'être plus en colère parce qu'il a touché Harry que parce qu'il m'a frappé moi ! Je deviens dingue ! Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit faire comme ça ma main ?

Fin POV Drago

POV normale

Sans sans rendre compte, Drago avait levé sa main sur la joue de Harry et essuyait le sang qui s'y trouvait. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand Mme Pomfresh interrompit le geste du blond.

« Vous êtes blessé tous les deux ? »

Drago retira vivement sa main et virait au rouge cramoisi tandis que Harry sourit et répondit à l'infirmière.

« J'ai quelques hématomes dû à ma chute et je pense que Lloyd doit avoir quelques côtes cassées ! »

« Bien ! »

Mme Pomfresh fit apparaître deux brancards et leur ordonna de s'allonger dessus tandis qu'elle les ramenait à l'infirmerie où leurs trois amis avaient déjà été emmenés par le professeur Dumbledore en personne.

« Buvez ça ! Vous allez vous sentir mieux tout de suite après ! » dit Mme Pomfresh en leur donnant à chacun un flacon contenant un liquide jaune.

Les deux garçons obéirent à l'infirmière et quelques secondes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les deux à poings fermés pendant que Mme Pomfresh les soignait plus efficacement.

POV Harry

Argh ! J'ai mal à la tête, elle délire Pomfresh, sa potion m'a fait aucun bien ! J'ai un mal de crâne insupportable et en plus j'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux. C'est comme si un gros sac de plomb se trouvait sur mes paupières. Tiens j'entends des voix.

« Quand se réveillera t'il ? » demanda une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Dumbledore.

« D'un instant à l'autre Albus ! » répondit la voix identifiée comme étant celle de Mme Pomfresh.

« Ce demi-vampire est puissant mais quand ils arriveront à la maturité de leurs pouvoirs, ils s'en débarrasseront sans trop de peine mais en attendant il va falloir les protéger ! » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Quand arriveront-ils à maturité ? » questionna Mme Pomfresh.

« Ils progresseront au fur et à mesure et dans deux mois leur puissance magique doublera, elle peut même tripler dans certains cas ! » répondit Dumbledore.

« Bien ! Jayros se réveille Albus ! » prévint Mme Pomfresh.

Olala ! Elle pourrait pas être moins blanche cette infirmerie, merde quoi ! C'est un coup à te rendre aveugle de te réveiller avec tout ce blanc autour de toi.

« Comment vas tu Jayros ? » me demande Dumbledore.

Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait jeter par terre par un malade et qui a avalé une substance légèrement immonde pour me guérir et me faire dormir.

« Bien professeur ! » je réponds.

Je regarde autour de moi, tous les lits sont vides, à l'exception de celui où se trouve Drago.

« Il va bientôt se réveiller ? » je demande en montrant le lit de Drago du doigt.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne devrait pas tarder à émerger ! » me répond Dumbledore.

Mais je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, enfin un peu quand même…bon d'accord je m'inquiète, après tout, il a été blessé à cause de moi.

« Bien ! » dis-je en hochant la tête.

« Comme je connais toute l'histoire grâce à vos amis, je vais vous laisser les rejoindre. Ils m'ont de vous dire de les retrouver au même endroit que d'habitude ! » me sourit Dumledore.

« Bien, j'attends que Lloyd se réveille et on les rejoint ! » dis-je.

« Très bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! » me dit Dumbledore avant de se lever, de regarder malicieusement Drago puis de partir en faisant un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi il m'a fait un clin d'œil ? Je le sens mal là, je n'aime pas quand le vieux fou à cette lueur dans les yeux, ça ne présage rien de bon. Tiens, Drago se réveille.

Fin POV Harry

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Harry par politesse en sachant que Drago répondrait ironiquement.

« Aussi bien que si j'étais passé sous un troupeau d'hyppogriffes ! » réponds Drago sous le sourire made in Serpentard de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » questionna Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

« Pour rien, pour rien ! Allez lève toi, on doit rejoindre les autres à Brocéliande ! » déclara Harry.

Drago se leva, s'habilla puis les deux partirent rejoindre leurs amis dans leur refuge.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » grogna Séverus.

« Désolé, Lloyd dormait comme une marmotte ! » rigola Harry.

« Bref, on s'en fout du temps qu'ils ont mis pour se réveiller Sévy ! Il serait peut-être temps que les Illusionnistes se mettent en action, vous ne pensez pas ? Parce qu'avec tout le bordel de cet idiot à moitié mort, les maraudeurs ne savent même pas qu'ils ne sont plus les seuls sur le marché des blagues en tout genre ! » coupa Narcissa.

« Tu as raison Nina ! Les élèves peuvent se mettre à trembler, les Illusionnistes vont mener la danse, et à un rythme d'enfer ! » sourit sadiquement Lily.

« T'es pas censé être la sage et disciplinée préfète de Gryffondor ? Parce qu'en se moment, tu parais plus Serpentard qu'autre chose ! » sourit Lloyd.

« J'ai toujours eu un petit côté serpentaresque ! » rigola Lily.

« Et bien, on peut dire qu'il ressort en ce moment ! » constata Harry.

« Alors, quelle est la première étape pour faire de nous les maîtres ès blagues de Poudlard ? » demanda Séverus avec un sourire semblable à celui de Lily et digne de sa maison.

« Et bien… »

* * *

Voilà, j'ai mis du temps et je m'en excuse! J'espère sincérement que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


	8. Chapter 7

**Bon me revoilà! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas eu le choix! Enfin bon, après tant de temps voici ENFIN la suite! lol! J'espere sincérement qu'elle vous plaira sinon vous aurez attendu longtemps pour rien!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Théalie:** Merci beaucoup!

**Zaika:** lol! Tu as dû attendre pas mal de temps et j'en suis navré! Bref, j'espere que tu aimeras cette suite! Biz

**Rebecca-Black:** Merci! lol! Je sais je suis sadique sur les coupures! lol! Mais voilà la suite! lol!

**Minerve:** Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi je suis préssée qu'ils aient leurs pleins pouvoirs! lol! Enfin bref, je te laisse lire la suite, tu verras leur blague par toi même!

**Marrypier:** Je te remercie! Je te laisse lire la suite pour voir le coup! Biz

**Cicin:** Merci! J'ai été longue donc je m'excuse! J'espère que tu me pardonneras avec la suite!

**Harpiotte:** Oulala tu as presque dû attendre un mois, je suis désolé! Merci ppour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! Voici la suite!

**Lilou:** Merci! Oui, j'en avais marre qu'on la traite de sang-de-bourbe! lol! Et il fallait que ùon rarry soit un sang pur! lol! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, tout le monde admire la beauté de mon rarry! lol! il va me taper si je continues à l'appeler comme ça! lol! Et oui et oui, il est jaloux le pitit Draco, comme c'est mignon! lol! Et ça ne fait que commencer! lol! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius! mdr! Quoi qu'il se passe, il sera de toute façon avec mumus! lol! Mais je les embete un peu avant! Bisoux

**Syt the Evil Angel:** mdr! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le Lily/James, ça va venir! lol! Sirius, un petit faible pour mon rarry? lol! tu verras plus tard! mdr! Voici la suite!

**Tchaye:** merci! lol! si ils sont étonnés mais ils ont trop peur de finir écrabouillés dans un mur! lol! Kiss

**Phenix Vela Black:** Lol! Je te remercie! Voici la suite!

**Tama:** C'est gentil d'avoir tout lu en entier et de m'avoir envoyé autant de reviews! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre!

**Saki:** Oula, fallait pas te coucher aussi tard! J'espere que tu avais pas cours après ou boulot! Je ne te dis rien pour les élus, ce serait trop facile après, il y aurait plus de suspens! lol! Le slash Harry/Draco sera pas pour tout de suite, je pense que tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant la suite! lol! Je ne sais pas en quel rating elle finira! Je te remercie d'avoir lu et j'espere que tu apprécieras la suite! Bisoux

**Moira Serpy-Griffy:** lol! il est plutôt conscient de sa puissance! Oui oui Draco commence à apprécier Harry! lol! Mais le slash ne sera pas pour tout de suite! lol! Allez je te laisse lire!

**Lotus971:** Merci! La suite? La voila! lol! Biz

**Dawn456:** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil! Voici la suite!

_

* * *

"J'ai toujours eu un petit côté serpentaresque!" rigola Lily._

_"Et bien, on peut dire qu'il ressort en ce moment!" constata Harry._

_"Alors, quelle est la première étape pour faire de nous les maîtres ès blagues de Poudlard?" demanda Séverus avec un sourire semblable à celui de Lily et digne de sa maison._

_"Et bien…"_

**Chapitre 7 : Les Illusionnistes entrent en scène.**

Tous les élèves mangeaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand les Illusionnistes se regardèrent en un mouvement commun, ils levèrent discrètement leur baguette et lancèrent leur premier sort avant de la ranger sans que personne ne voit quoi que ce soit.

« BANG ! »

Ce bruit résonna violemment dans la Grande Salle alors qu'une fumée noire recouvrait une partie de la table des Gryffondors. Quand celui ci se dissipa, tous les élèves purent apercevoir une énorme chenille noire à la place de Sirius Black, un lapin brun à la place de James Potter, un hibou gris à la place de Rémus Lupin et un verracrasse pour Peter Pettigrow. La Salle éclata alors de rire devant le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Les blagueurs de l'école venaient de se faire piéger. Les quatre garçons reprirent forme humaine quelques minutes plus tard, habillés en tout et pour tout d'une mini jupe rouge et d'un débardeur noir. Rouges de honte, ils s'apprêtaient à partir en courant quand ils découvrirent un message en lettres d'or qui scintillait dans les airs :

**_« Bah alors les maraudeurs ? Ca va pas ? Nous nous sommes efforcés de faire ressortir votre féminité pourtant ! Vous vous preniez tellement pour les rois de l'école qu'il fallait bien faire dégonfler votre énorme tête ! Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes ? Pas dur, nous sommes les Illusionnistes, 5 élèves de 6ème année ! Bonne chance !_**

**_PS : Sirius, t'as vraiment de belles jambes ! »_**

Les lettres d'or s'évanouirent après la lecture des quatre Gryffondors, à présent fous de rage. Ils se tournèrent rapidement et prirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune. La Grande Salle ne put retrouver son calme que plusieurs dizaines de minutes après.

Harry se leva avec un sourire, suivit de près par Lily qui avait du mal à marcher tellement elle riait. Ils furent rejoint par Séverus, Draco et Narcissa avant de se rendre dans le parc. Harry s'adossa à un arbre tandis que Lily posait sa tête sur ses genoux. Draco s'assit à côté d'Harry, Narcissa caressant les cheveux de Lily et Séverus allongé de l'autre côté de Harry.

« Vous avez vu leurs têtes ? » rigola Lily.

« A en mourir de rire ! » acquiesça Draco, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je me demande s'ils vont découvrir qui sont les Illusionnistes ! » sourit Harry.

« Il y a de grandes chances pour, ils sont intelligents ! » répondit Narcissa.

« Vous savez avec qui vous irez au bal ? » demanda Lily pour changer de conversation.

Les quatre adolescents secouèrent la tête, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Et toi tu as quelqu'un, Lily jolie ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non, pas encore ! » répondit Lily.

« Mince, j'ai oublié de prendre mon devoir de Potions, je reviens tout de suite ! » s'excusa Harry avant de courir vers le château.

Les quatre amis se demandaient se que faisait Harry, il était parti depuis plus d'une demie heure.

« Vous croyez qu'il a eu un problème ? » demanda Lily, de plus en plus inquiète.

« Mais non, il doit être en train de se débarrasser d'une foule lui demandant d'aller au bal avec lui ! » rigola Narcissa.

Harry arriva soudain en souriant grandement, ce qui étonna ses amis.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça Jaye ? » demanda Sèverus.

« J'ai un cavalier ! » répondit Harry.

« Tu es gay ? » questionna Narcissa.

« Non, bi ! » répondit Harry.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda froidement Draco.

Harry le regarda bizarrement quelques instants avant de répondre, réprimant un éclat de rire :

« Sirius ! »

« Black ? Mais je croyais que vous ne vous aimiez pas ? » dit Draco, en serrant les poings.

« Au début le courant passait pas entre nous deux mais ca s'est bien arrangé depuis et puis… » commença Harry.

« Et puis ? » l'incita Séverus à continuer.

« Non rien, j'ai promis de ne rien dire ! » rigola Harry.

**POV Draco :**

Mais pourquoi je suis si déçu qu'il ait un cavalier ? Peut-être parce qu'il en a eu un avant moi ! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'ai été son ennemi pendant cinq ans et j'étais toujours en colère quand il était avec Chang ou Weasley fille ! Je dois m'y faire, je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre attire son attention. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait bi, le sauveur du monde. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, après tout moi aussi je suis bi ! Raaaaaaa, et puis pourquoi Black ? Je vois pas ce qu'il a de très intéressant ce mec ! Bon, je dois avouer qu'il a de beaux yeux bleus et qu'il est très sexy mais comparé à moi, il fait tâche. Oh, et puis pourquoi je me fais chier avec ça ? Après tout, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie, non ? Mais ca m'énerve quand même.

**Fin POV Draco**

« Lloyd, ça va ? » demanda Narcissa en passant sa main plusieurs fois devant son visage.

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

« Oui, désolé ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ! » répondit Draco.

« Et on peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien qui ne te concerne ! » répondit froidement Draco.

« Tout doux, je voulais pas te vexer ! » souffla Harry, étonné de l'agressivité soudaine de son ami.

« Ouais ouais ! » grogna Draco.

« Le prends pas comme ça Lloyd ! T'as un problème avec moi ou quoi ? » siffla Harry.

« Ouais, j'en ai marre de voir ta tête ! » cria Draco.

« Je vois, je sais pas ce que t'as et à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à faire ! Je me casse, on se retrouve en potions ! » acheva Harry avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

« Bravo Lloyd, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » s'énerva Lily avant de courir pour rejoindre Harry.

« T'es jaloux de Black, c'est ca ? » demanda Séverus en fixant Draco.

Draco redressa brusquement la tête, son ancien maître des potions était vraiment intelligent même à 16 ans.

« Tu peux nous le dire, on est peut-être des Serpentards mais on le répètera à personne, pas même à Lily ou au principal concerné ! » ajouta Narcissa.

Draco n'avait jamais connu sa mère aussi compréhensible, il se demandait bien comment elle avait tourné aussi négativement, comment elle avait pu devenir aussi froide avec son propre fils.

« Je sais pas trop en fait…je suis jamais tombé amoureux avant donc je sais pas trop si je ressens vraiment de l'amour pour lui mais c'est vrai que je suis mortellement en colère quand filles ou garçons l'approchent de trop près. Je ne faisais jamais aucune distinction entre ses prétendants et ses amis quand ils s'approchaient trop près de lui. Disons que je suis plutôt attaché à lui et un peu jaloux de ceux qui l'approchent ! » soupira Draco, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude de confier ses états d'âme.

« On dirait bien que tu es accro, Lloyd ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand un de nous s'approche de lui ? » demanda Narcissa.

« C'est pas pareil, vous je vous connais ! Mais quand les maraudeurs ou les autres élèves l'approchent, je me sens en colère ! » répondit Draco.

« Et bien c'est mal barré tout ça ! Premièrement, il va au bal avec un autre, Black qui plus est, un des plus beau mec de Poudlard ! Et deuxièmement, tu n'es pas dans ses faveurs en ce moment ; il faudrait que tu calmes ta jalousie pour qu'elle ne retombe pas sur lui ! » soupira Séverus qui énonçait les faits et plombait le moral de Draco.

« On devrait aller en cours ! » souffla Narcissa en se relevant et en époussetant gracieusement sa robe.

Harry ne marcha pas longtemps dans le château avant que Lily ne le rejoigne.

« Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment contre toi ! » dit Lily en l'arrêtant par le bras.

« Peut-être mais j'ai été son souffre-douleur suffisamment longtemps pour que ça recommence encore ici ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Je comprends, Jaye mais ne sois pas trop en colère contre lui, s'il te plaît ! » demanda Lily.

« Je verrais s'il s'est calmé et j'agirais en conséquence ! » décida Harry.

« Jay ! Lily ! »

Harry se retourna pour voir Sirius courir vers eux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que son parrain était vraiment beau sans toutes ces années passées à Azkaban. Des cheveux noirs mi-longs, de profonds yeux bleus, il était vraiment séduisant.

« 'lut Sirius ! » sourit Harry.

« Sirius ! » le salua Lily.

« Ca te dérange si je viens avec vous en potions ? » demanda Sirius à Lily.

« Pas du tout ! » répondit Lily en souriant.

Sirius lui sourit avant de passer un bras autour de la taille d'Harry et de se diriger vers les cachots.

« Il va falloir que tu t'excuses ! » dit Narcissa quand ils arrivèrent au cachot.

« Est-ce que vous voyez la même chose que moi ? » demanda Séverus.

**POV Draco**

Après la question de Séverus, je relevai la tête pour voir de quoi il parlait quand je sentis mon cœur se déchirer en milliers de morceaux. Devant nous, Harry était posé nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras autour du cou de Black alors que Black avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry et qu'il lui roulait la pelle du siècle. Lily discutait un peu plus loin avec les Maraudeurs. Tiens, pourquoi Lupin jette un regard aussi noir que le mien au couple ? Lui aussi court après Harry ? Non, c'est Sirius qu'il regarde avec amour avant de jeter un regard noir sur leur action. Mais pourquoi ça me fait si mal ? Si c'est ça être amoureux, j'en veux pas moi de l'amour, ça fait trop mal ! Bon sang, le pire c'est que je peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique dans cette position. Mais merlin, que j'aimerais être à la place de Black. Tiens, c'est quoi cette main qui s'agite devant moi ?

« Ca va Lloyd ? » me demanda Narcissa.

Je lui lance un regard ironique, comment pourrais-je aller bien quand je vois quelqu'un d'autre embrasser MON Harry ou Jaye, qu'importe.

« Désolé ! » me glisse Narcissa avec un regard compatissant.

Dieu que je déteste ce regard, je peux te jurer Black qu'il ne restera pas longtemps avec toi. De toute façon, il est à moi !

« Tu comptes lui récurer la bouche, Black ? » je lance d'un ton assassin.

Lupin me regarde avec un air de soulagement, c'est clair que voir celui que tu aimes, c'est moi qui est dit aimes ? Je deviens fou ! Donc je recommence, c'est clair que voir celui que tu apprécies embrasser un autre, c'est pas agréable.

« Pourquoi pas ? » me réplique Black avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il le sait, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce que j'éprouves pour Harry. Trop intelligent pour son bien, ce Gryffondor, normal, après tout c'est un Black. Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire, il me nargue ? Je vais le tuer.

« C'est pas agréable de voir ça après le petit-déj' ; déjà que j'ai failli vomir en vous voyant en mini jupe, débardeur alors tu comprends bien que je n'ai pas envie de renouveler l'expérience ! » je lui envoie.

Pourquoi tu me regarde avec haine, Harry ? Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai insulter son … j'arrive pas à le dire…son…petit…copain ! J'ai réussi et ça m'a tuer de devoir l'avouer.

« T'es jaloux Maeruag ? » me demande Black.

Bien sûr que je suis jaloux connard !

« De qui ? De toi ? Plutôt crever que de te ressembler ! De Frehm ? Alors là même pas en rêve ! Un idiot en manque d'affection ? Y a plus de chance que j'ailles en enfer que d'être jaloux d'un mec pareil ! » je réponds.

Merde ! Putain, j'ai fait une connerie là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le descendre comme ça ? Il a tilté quand j'ai utilisé son nom mais là je crois que je vais finir éclater sur le mur vu comment il s'énerve ! Pitié, faites que ses yeux ne changent pas de couleur ou il va me massacrer ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Un Malefoy n'a pas peur ! Je suis plus un Malefoy de toute façon donc je peux être effrayé quand quelqu'un d'aussi fort me regarde avec des envies certaines de meurtres.

« T'as dépasser les bornes Maeruag ! Ne t'approches plus jamais de moi et ne m'adresses pas non plus la parole ! Toi et moi ne sommes plus amis, à vrai dire nous ne sommes plus rien ! » me lance glacialement Harry.

Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer en entendant ça ? Et puis pourquoi il me regarde avec ce sourire victorieux l'autre trou du cul de Black ? Parce que j'ai échoué sûrement, Harry est à lui.

**Fin POV Draco**

« Bien joué Lloyd, t'es tombé à – 5000 dans son estime ! » grogna Narcissa.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se lamenta Draco.

« Tu viens de réduire tes chances à zéro avec un coup pareil ! » constata Séverus.

« Je suis maudit ! » murmura Draco.

Lily s'approcha des Serpentard à grandes enjambées, elle se posta devant Draco et lui administra une gifle magistrale qui s'entendit dans tout le couloir.

« Maintenant, je ne t'en veux plus puisque je me doute que tu t'en veux assez comme ça ! » lui murmura Lily avant de lui sourire.

« Je l'ai bien mérité ! » avoua Draco en se frottant la joue.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle, ils purent constater que Harry n'était pas assis à côté de Sirius mais semblait attendre lily.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant.

« Ca pourrait aller mieux ! Tu sais, je voulais sincèrement oublier ce qui s'était passé dans le parc mais tu penses bien qu'avec ce qu'il a dit, j'ai tracé un trait sur notre illusion d'amitié ! » répondit Harry en reprenant son visage froid des premiers jours.

« Jay, s'il te plait, il s'en veut à mort ! Donne lui une deuxième chance, je t'en prie ! » le supplia Lily.

Harry se tourna vers son amie et put constater qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je le mets à l'épreuve pendant une semaine et si j'estime qu'il ne me refera plus de sales coups, je lui redonnerais mon amitié, d'accord ? » soupira Harry.

Lily hocha vivement la tête avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras et de faire un clin d'œil à Drago assis un peu derrière eux.

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et j'espère que vous aurez aimé!**

**Bisoux**

**Reviews please! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Coucou! Me revoila après tout ce temps! Je m'excuse de l'attente occasionnée! Mais passons plutôt à la suite!**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

**Syt the Evil Angel: **Bien sûr qu'Harry est à Draco mais Harry ne le sait pas encore! lol! Non sérieusement, ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius pourra continuer à être ton préféré après ce chapitre! Enfin j'espère! lol! Sirius s'en occupera de son loup ça c'est sûr mais un peu plus tard! Merci! Bisous

**Zaika: **Je te remercie! Voici la suite!

**Onarluca: **Lol! Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour que tous les chapitres restent de la même qualité! Kiss

**Marrypier: **Lol! Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Draco, j'aurais trop de problèmes si Harry en voulait trop longtemps à Draco! lol! Oui, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la blague! lol! Mais ce ne sera pas la seule!

**Harpiotte: **Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mais j'avais décidé dés le début que Sirius serait gay et je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain, je suis vraiment désolé! Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus lire la suite!

**Vilarie: **Merci! Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que je venais de poster la suite, j'espère que tu l'auras reçu!

**Jessie: **Moi ça ne me gêne pas! D'abord parce que j'aime bien les fics Sir/Har qui sont bien écrites mais surtout parce que comme Harry l'a dit, il ne considère plus Lily comme sa mère mais comme son amie et il fait de même pour Sirius! Ce n'est plus son, parrain mais son petit copain (enfin pas pour longtemps! lol!)! Voila!

**Tama: **Lol! Tu avais déjà prévu à peu près le truc, c'est pas drôle! lol! Non sérieusement, voici la suite!

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxell: **Merci beaucoup! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Thealie: **Oui ça doit pas être drôle mais c'est de sa faute quand même! Harry pas patient et brutal? Je dirais plutôt qu'il l'a très mal pris et qu'il a du repenser à toutes ces années où Draco à été insupportable avec lui! Enfin bref, j'arrête de pscycanaliser mon rarry! lol! Merci! Kiss

**Lily's flowers: **Merci beaucoup! Voici enfin la suite! Oui, c'est clair que là, Draco est bas dansl'estime de Harry mais il va remonter ne t'inquiète pas! lol! Bonne lecture!

**Rebecca-Black: **Lol! Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Angel: **Lol! Merci beaucoup! Désolé pour l'attente, voilà la suite!

**Dragonise: **En quoi cela t'étonnes t-il? J'avais pourtant mis souvent que ce serait un slash H/D, non !

**Rosenoire: **Merci! Gay ou bi, de toute façon c'est la même, il craque sur Harry! lol! Oui, en fait j'ai carrément enlevé les liens de famille puisque ce ne sont plus Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter (qui ne sont pas encore nés! S'ils naissent bien sûr! lol!)! Voici la suite! Bisous!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry faisait attention à chaque parole de Draco. Mais en sept jours, il s'était simplement excusé et avait reprit une vie normale. Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle pour y rejoindre Lily quand il fut arrêté par deux bras puissants. Il fut plaqué contre le mur puis retourné, il plongea alors dans deux beaux yeux d'un bleus envoûtant et profond. Sirius l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour toi de faire ça ! » déclara Harry en entourant le cou de Sirius.

« Tu embrasses tellement bien ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! » rigola Sirius.

« Ca risque de mal tourner ! » soupira Harry avant d'embrasser à son tour le brun.

Ils entendirent un toussotement et Sirius se détacha relativement peu de Harry, qui put tout de même regarder qui venait d'arriver. Devant eux, se tenaient les trois autres maraudeurs mais aussi les serpentards du groupe des Illusionnistes.

« Oui ? » demanda Sirius.

« Vous pourriez manger avant ! » soupira Rémus en les regardant bizarrement.

« Je l'ai croisé avant la Grande Salle donc on en a profité ! » sourit Sirius.

« Vous pourriez faire ça dans votre dortoir ! » ajouta Draco en les regardant d'un air furieux.

« Nous ne couchons pas ensemble que je sache donc je ne vois pas où est le problème de faire ça ici ! Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne dans les couloirs ou alors tu n'es pas content parce que c'est NOUS ? » demanda Sirius en jetant un regard ironique à Drago puis en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry, qui ne comprenait pas très bien le sens de tous ces regards.

« Pourrions nous aller manger maintenant ? » s'impatienta Narcissa.

« On ne vous empêche pas de passer, aux dernières nouvelles ! » répondit Sirius, un sourire toujours vissé sur ses lèvres.

Narcissa les regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant de passer à côté d'eux suivie de Séverus et de Draco, qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. James haussa les épaules et attrapa le bras de Peter avant de passer à son tour la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Tu veux assister au spectacle, Lunard ? » demanda Sirius en fixant son ami.

« Oh…non…désolé ! » bégaya Lupin avant de rejoindre les deux autres maraudeurs.

« C'est bon ? » questionna Harry.

« Parfait ! On va manger ? » proposa Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête et Sirius lui prit la main avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir côte à côte à la table des Gryffondor.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve ! » grogna Draco en regardant les deux amoureux de Gryffondor.

« Ce qu'il lui trouve ? Si tu demandes ça à n'importe quelle fille ou garçon gay ils te diront qu'il est tout simplement magnifique, intelligent, drôle… ! » répondit Narcissa en haussant les épaules et en regardant à son tour la table des Gryffondor.

« Magnifique ? Bon il est pas mal mais ça va pas plus loin ! » gronda Draco.

« Arrête de te focaliser sur lui ! » lui conseilla Séverus.

« Pas facile quand on le voit tripoter celui qu'on… » commença Draco avant de refermer précipitamment la bouche.

« Pour une fois que tu allais l'avouer ! » soupira Narcissa.

« Pfff ! » souffla Draco.

« Au fait, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal ? C'est dans une semaine ! » demanda Narcissa.

« J'y vais avec Katia Delacourt ! » répondit Séverus en soupirant.

« La demi vélane ? » questionna Draco.

Séverus hocha la tête et soupira de nouveau avant de regarder vers le groupe de filles de la même année que lui.

« Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout ta sœur ! » remarqua Draco.

Lydia Rogue avait de longs cheveux lisses châtains clair, des yeux marrons clairs, un visage fin et un port royal comme tous les Serpentards.

« C'est ma demi-sœur, elle tient de sa mère alors que je tiens de la mienne ! » répondit tristement Rogue.

« Je vois ! » dit simplement Draco.

« Tu y vas avec qui Lloyd ? » redemanda Narcissa.

« Sébastian Zabini ! » répondit le blond.

Sébastian était un beau jeune homme au teint mât et aux yeux bruns en amande. Il avait beaucoup de succès mais cherchait avant tout à agrandir son tableau de chasse.

« Fais attention avec lui ! » lui conseilla Séverus en regardant Sébastian qui fixait la table des Gryffondor.

« Je sais me défendre ! » répliqua Draco.

« Je sais ! Mais quand je te dis de faire attention, c'est à propos de Jaye ! Zabini est connu pour son goût prononcé pour les Gryffondors ! Il paraît qu'il aurait déjà forcé plusieurs d'entre eux ! » murmura Séverus.

Draco regarda son ami horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis il haussa la voix :

« Zabini ! J'ai plus envie d'aller au bal avec toi ! Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Zabini le fixa quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules puis d'hocher la tête et de demander à un mignon 5ème année d'y aller avec lui, ce qu'il accepta de suite.

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! » rigola Narcissa.

« Oui ! Au fait, tu y vas avec qui toi ? » demandant Draco.

« Lucius Malefoy ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Je croyais que tu le détestais ! » rigola Draco.

« Il s'est excusé pour son attitude envers Lil' et il m'a fait la cour ! Tu penses bien que ça ne m'a fait aucun effet mais il me faisait tellement pitié que j'ai accepté de l'accompagner ! » répondit Narcissa en tortillant une de ses mèches.

« Lloyd…j'ai appris que tu voulais plus y aller avec Zabini…ça te dit de venir avec moi ? » demanda Rémus qui venait de la table des Gryffondors.

Draco regarda rapidement la table de sa némésis et vit Sirius la main dans le dos d'Harry et le regardant méchamment tandis que Harry avait les sourcils froncés mais un sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres quand il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je veux bien ! » accepta Draco.

Rémus lui sourit, avant d'hocher la tête puis de retourner à sa table.

« J'aurais jamais cru que Lupin aurait un penchant pour toi ! » dit Narcissa en haussant les sourcils.

« Je ne l'attire, il veut simplement rendre Black aussi jaloux qu'il ne l'est ! » sourit Draco.

« Il est jaloux de Jay ? Donc il aime Sirius ? J'en apprends tous les jours ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte de faire ça ? » demanda Narcissa tout en souriant.

« C'est simple ! Je n'ai pas à me chercher de cavalier et je verrais ce que ça fera à Jay de me voir avec un autre homme ! » répondit Draco.

Séverus n'ouvrait pas la bouche et quand Narcissa allait lui faire remarquer, il se leva en courant et suivit Harry qui se dirigeait vers le lac.

« Sèv ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui…je voulais te parler seul à seul ! » répondit Séverus.

« Et de quoi ? »

« Et bien, je crois connaître un de tes secrets, enfin il est pas vraiment à toi mais bon c'est comme si ! Je ne le répèterais pas mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoutes un peu ! » soupira Séverus.

« Bien sûr ! Dis moi ce que tu sais et après je t'écouterais ! Tu sais, tu aurais pu venir me voir n'importe quand pour me parler, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire cet espèce de chantage ! Je ne suis pas Serpentard, enfin un petit peu, mais je n'attends rien en échange d'un service que je peux rendre à un ami ! Allez assieds toi et raconte ! » sourit gentiment Harry.

« Je pense, non je suis sûr, que tu joues la comédie avec Black ! » déclara Séverus de but en blanc.

« Tu es vraiment perspicace ! Oui, je joues la comédie, il veut rendre jaloux Rémus ! Attends, je te racontes ce qui s'est passé ! » rigola Harry.

_Flash-Back_

_« Jay ! » _

_Harry se retourna et vit Sirius qui courrait vers lui, il fronça les sourcils mais attendit tout de même le jeune homme._

_« Il faut que je te parles ! » déclara Sirius avant de l'emmener dans une salle vide et de jeter un sortilège de silencio._

_« Tu veux me tuer dans une pièce sans témoins ? » ironisa Harry._

_« Bien sûr que non, je veux juste te demander un service ! » dit Sirius._

_« A moi ? Alors que tu me détestes ? Tu veux que je me jettes par la fenêtre ? Que je me poignardes ? Que je… »_

_« Je veux que tu sortes avec moi ! » annonça Sirius._

_Harry se stoppa net et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés avant de croiser les bras et de le regarder méchamment._

_« Tu me détestes ! » énonça Harry._

_« Pas du tout ! Au contraire, je t'aimes bien et je te trouves beau gosse ! Comprends moi bien, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi mais j'ai besoin de toi pour rendre jaloux Rémus ! » expliqua Sirius._

_« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry._

_« Tu es celui qui me plais le plus après Rémus ! » répondit Sirius._

_« Je ne suis pas gay ! »_

_« Non, tu es bi ! » sourit Sirius._

_« Tu m'as espionné ? »_

_« Pas espionné, surveillé ! » rigola Sirius._

_Harry le regarda bizarrement avant de rigoler à son tour. Il n'en revenait pas trop, son parrain voulait sortir avec lui pour rendre jaloux son ami._

_« Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ? » demanda Sirius, en croisant les doigts._

_« Non ! »_

_Sirius lui sourit avant de lui agripper le cou puis de l'embrasser._

Fin du flash-back 

« Je vois ! Combien de temps va durer cette mascarade ? » demanda Séverus.

« Jusqu'à ce que Rémus ne craque et ne me frappe ! » répondit Harry.

« Il pourrait être dangereux ! » remarqua Séverus.

« Pas plus que moi ! » sourit Harry.

« C'est vrai ! » admit Séverus.

« Bon, et toi ? De quoi voulais tu me parler ? Et pourquoi moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je voulais te parler à toi parce que tu es le seul qui puisse vraiment me comprendre sans être dégoûté ou en colère ! Je pense que les autres comprendraient mais tu es sans doute le plus tolérant et je te considère comme mon meilleur ami ! Tu es le premier que je considère ainsi depuis ma naissance ! » répondit Séverus.

« Je suis content que tu me considère ainsi, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami (ici) ! Je pense que les autres comprendraient mais je vois pourquoi tu veux me le dire à moi ! » sourit Harry.

« Bon, et bien…par où commencer…disons le début…tu dois savoir que j'ai une demi-sœur, Lydia. Elle est aussi à Serpentard, dans la même année que nous ! Je ne la connais que depuis 4 ans et je l'adore ! Seulement, depuis cette année, je remarque que cette adoration se transforme peu à peu en amour ! Putain, Jay, je suis amoureux de ma propre sœur ! » dit Séverus avant de se mettre à pleurer doucement.

« Déjà, c'est ta demi-sœur, Sév ! Et puis, dans vos familles, vous vous marriez bien entre cousins alors pourquoi pas entre frères et sœurs ? C'est déjà arriver plusieurs fois tu sais ! Ce n'est pas une honte d'aimer sa sœur ! Les gens ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie ! Lydia t'aime ? » demanda Harry.

« Comme un frère, ça s'est sûr mais je ne sais pas si ça va plus loin pour elle ! » soupira Séverus.

« Je t'aiderais avec elle ! » sourit Harry.

« Merci ! »

« Pas de quoi ! Allez viens, on a duel ! » rigola Harry avant de tirer son ami par le bras.

Ils furent rejoints pas Lily, Narcissa et Draco en cours de chemin, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle de duel, leur regard fut attiré par un grand blond qui embrassait une fille à pleine bouche.

« C'est Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ! Nina, ca va ? » questionna Lily.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'avais dit oui pour aller au bal avec lui et en plus, j'avais déjà prévu ce genre de trucs donc je lui ai prévu une petite blague digne des Illusionnistes ! » sourit machiavéliquement Narcissa, sans vouloir en dire davantage.

Ils allèrent entrer quand Draco et Harry furent tirer chacun de leur côté.

« Sirius ? » appela Harry.

« Jay, il sort avec le blondinet, je fais quoi ? » demanda Sirius en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille.

« Soit tu lui avoues tout… » commença Harry.

« Pas question ! » coupa Sirius.

« Je crois qu'il fait ça pour te rendre jaloux lui aussi ! » lui murmura Harry.

Sirius mit ses mains sur les hanches du brun et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille avant de reprendre :

« S'il veut jouer, on va jouer mais je vais gagner ! »

« C'est dangereux Sirius ! Imagine un peu qu'il tombe amoureux de Lloyd ! » répliqua Harry.

« Alors je n'aurais plus qu'à tomber amoureux de toi et te rendre fou de moi ! » sourit Sirus.

« T'es vraiment un cas ! » rigola Harry avant d'embrasser son petit-ami.

« C'est moi où Rémus embrasse le blondinet ? » questionna Sirius.

« Il embrasse Lloyd ! » sourit Harry.

Rémus avait attrapé Lloyd par le bras et l'avait plaqué contre le mur opposé à celui où se trouvait Sirius et Harry.

« Ecoute Lloyd, je ne fais ça que parce que je veux Sirius et que je sais que tu veux Jay ! » déclara Rémus.

« Tu es perspicace ! » sourit Draco.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord ? » demanda Rémus.

« Parfaitement ! » répondit Draco.

Rémus hocha la tête et embrassa doucement le blond, qui entreprit un baiser plu sensuel en entrant sa langue dans la bouche du loup garou. Draco posa ses mais sur les hanches de Rémus quand il entendit une voix stridente :

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça devant une salle de cours ? Vous pourriez pas faire ça ailleurs ? C'est un manque de politesse ! Que je ne vous revoie plus dans cette position devant ma porte ! » gronda le professeur Kraft.

Draco se retourna et remarqua que Harry et Sirius avaient deux visages innocent, apparemment ils s'étaient arrêtés juste avant que le professeur ne pointe le bout de son nez.

« Désolé professeur ! » murmura Rémus.

« Bon c'est oubliez, vous êtes jeunes après tout ! » sourit le professeur.

Les élèves allèrent s'installer à leur place quand le professeur prit la parole :

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le duel en lui même ! Vous allez vous placer selon les groupes que j'ai donné la dernière fois et vous allez faire des duels en mesurant votre force ! » ajouta t'il en regardant Harry qui gardait un visage froid.

Harry se plaça avec Draco et lui fit un petit sourire avant de lever sa baguette. Draco lança un sortilège de pétrification que Harry évita sans peine avant de lui renvoyer un sort qui érafla la joue du blond.

« Quel était ce sort ? » demanda Draco.

« Un sort de mon invention ! » sourit Harry.

« Et tu en as d'autres comme ça ? » questionna le blond.

« Des tas ! » répondit le brun en hochant la tête.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry lui lance un sort sans baguette et n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, il tomba sur le sol, évanouit.

« Quel sort lui avez vous lancé ? » demanda le professeur en s'accroupissant à côté de Draco.

« Stupéfix ! » répondit Harry.

« Je vois ! Vous êtes impressionnant Mr Frehm, la magie sans baguette est très dure à maîtriser ! Enervatum ! » ajouta t'il en pointant Draco, qui se réveilla en se frottant les yeux.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda Kraft.

Draco hocha la tête avant de regarder Harry.

« Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement quand même ! » râla Draco en se relevant.

« C'était ma puissance minimale alors ne te plains pas ! » rigola Harry.

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, Lily et Narcissa semblait au coude à coude bien que la rousse ait un petit quelque chose d'avance ; Blay était tenue en joug par sa camarade Serpentard Lepay (Harry se demandait bien ce qui l'empaîchait d'amocher la Gryffondor) ; Delacourt avait dans ses mains la baguette de Parses qui la fusillait du regard ; Smith en était venue aux mains avec Parkinson et les deux affichaient de jolis bleus ; James avait transformé Crabbe en cochon vert ; Sirius et Sèv se battaient PRESQUE amicalement, Rémus avait envoyé Goyle dans les coussins et Zabini venait de mettre KO Pettigrow avant de le regarder en lui souriant gentiment (sadiquement ouais !).

« Bien ! Réveillez ceux qui sont évanouis ! S'ils sont blessés, amenez les à l'infirmerie ! Le cours est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous ! » salua Kraft.

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!**

**Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Waaaaah, et bien ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté sur cette fic! lol! J'en suis sincérement désolé mais j'étais occupé sur une autre fic, mes devoirs (de plus en plus nombreux d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure que le bac approche!), mes compétitions (presque tous les week-ends et toute la journée) et mon récent mal de dos (je peux difficilement bouger et j'ai bac de danse vendredi! J'ai la poisse! lol!)! J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez et que vous aimerez cette suite! **

**_R.A.R:_**

**Vilarie: **Merci! Ravie de savoir que ma fic te plait!

**Lilou:** Quand Harry tombera amoureux de Dray? C'est un secret! Oh oui, je pense en effet que tu rigoleras bien dans le prochain chapitre! lol! Pas de Dracounet? Jamais de la vie! Je peux t'assurer qu'il naîtra! lol! Même si je dois frapper Lucius à mort pour qu'il change! lol

**Harpiotte:** Merci de continuer à lire! Je suis contente de savoir que ma fic n'est pas niaise, j'en aurais pris un coup au moral! lol!

**Syt the Evil Angel:** Lol! Moi aussi, je ne crains d'être un peu beaucoup Serpentarde sur les bords! lol!

**Rebecca-Black:** Lol! Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en fiche totalement! C'est juste que les élèves n'étaient pas gravement bléssé et que ça l'orait fatigué d'y aller à leur place! lol!

**Tama:** Lucius? T'inquiètes pas pour lui, il va morfler! Sev? Secret Défense! Draco? C'est vrai, pour le moment il la gère bien mais moi je sens qu'il va bientôt éclater! lol! Dans le prochain chapitre par exemple...lol!

**Cara53:** Je te remercie! Voici la suite!

**Onarluca:** Merci! -

**Nicolas:** Ravie que tu aimes!

**Tchaye:** Merci beaucoup! En fait, pour Sev, j'avais envie d'innover un peu et l'idée de sa DEMIE-soeur allait bien avec l'esprit que je voulais lui donner!

**Rosenoire:** Oui, il valait mieux expliquer deux trois trucs! lol! Flippant? Bahhhh, rien n'est impossible chez les sang pur! lol! Bah oui, j'allais pas laisser Sirius mener le jeu quand même! Le vampire? Pendant le bal, ça te dit? lol!

**Archangel.Gaia:** Lol! Merci! Ryry et Drake? Tout le monde se pose la question et je ne vous répondrais pas! lol! Oui, j'aime beaucoup mon pitit vampire, je rigole bien avec lui!

**Aglaia Malefoy Potter:** Lol! Ca me fait vraiment rigoler tout ce qu'ils peuvent inventer pour faire en sorte que l'autre soit jaloux au possible! lol!

**Ruka Nanjou:** Merci beaucoup!

**Danielove:** Attendre? Bah je crois que vous aurez attendu pas mal de temps finalement! Désolé!

**Drackyumi:** Merci!

**Angel:** Je te laisse lire la suite!

**Minerve:** Lol! Harry n'est pas encore amoureux de Draco à ce que je sache donc il ne serait jamais allé se jeter dans les bras de Drake! Par contre, je crois que Sirius n'a pas été intelligent sur ce coup là mais au moins, maintenant il sait que Rémus est gay! lol! C'est clait que Lucius devrait aller se cacher, ça va pas être beau à voir! Oui, Harry est une "arme de guerre" donc Dray ne peut pas espérer le battre! Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite!

**HebiVoldemort:** Merci beaucoup! lol! Bons cours!

**Marrypier:** Et bien, tu ne verras la blague que dans le prochain chapitre mais j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci!

**Griffounette:** C'est pour maintenant! lol!

**Hermionnepotter:** Bin oui, s'ils le savaient ce ne serait plus drôle! lol! Bisoux

**Zinizoune:** La voilà!

**Nushan Ynis:** Merci!

_

* * *

Harry jeta un œil autour de lui, Lily et Narcissa semblait au coude à coude bien que la rousse ait un petit quelque chose d'avance ; Blay était tenue en joug par sa camarade Serpentard Lepay (Harry se demandait bien ce qui l'empêchait d'amocher la Gryffondor) ; Delacourt avait dans ses mains la baguette de Parses qui la fusillait du regard ; Smith en était venue aux mains avec Parkinson et les deux affichaient de jolis bleus ; James avait transformé Crabbe en cochon vert ; Sirius et Sèv se battaient PRESQUE amicalement, Rémus avait envoyé Goyle dans les coussins et Zabini venait de mettre KO Pettigrow avant de le regarder en lui souriant gentiment (sadiquement ouais !)._

_« Bien ! Réveillez ceux qui sont évanouis ! S'ils sont blessés, amenez les à l'infirmerie ! Le cours est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous ! » salua Kraft._

**_Chapitre 9 :_**

« Jay ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir qui lui parlait qu'un bras le retourna violemment et qu'un poing atterrit sur son visage.

« Joli coup Mr Kraft ! » sourit Harry en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche d'où coulait du sang.

« Ta gueule ! » hurla le professeur de duel.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ? » demanda Harry en passant sa main sur sa blessure, la faisant disparaître.

« Tu es trop puissant, tu dois mourir ! » cracha le professeur, les yeux vides.

« Vous êtes sous impero ! » constata Harry en soupirant.

Le professeur leva sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge d'Harry. Harry fit un saut sur le côté évitant de peu l'avada kedavra de son professeur manipulé. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et jeta un sort à chaque extrémité du couloir pour ne pas que des élèves soient blessés. Les Illusionnistes et les maraudeurs arrivèrent en courant mais furent projetés en arrière par le bouclier d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine d'élèves étaient collés au bouclier pour voir ce qui se passait dedans.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » intervint une voix forte.

« Le professeur Kraft et Jay sont en train de se battre monsieur ! » répondit Lily au professeur Dumbledore qui venait de se frayer un passage jusqu'au bouclier.

« Monsieur, le professeur n'arrête pas de jeter le sortilège impardonnable de la mort ! » s'inquiéta Sirius.

Dumbledore regarda attentivement le combat, ne pouvant traverser la barrière du Gryffondor. Kraft ne cessait de lancer des sorts qu'Harry évitait habilement sans jeter de sorts en retour, il réfléchissait attentivement au moyen d'annuler le sort d'impero. Soudain, il se rappela du sort que lui avait appris Dumbledore dans son temps, un sort qu'il avait inventé peu de temps avant qu'Harry n'arrive à cette époque.

« Immobilis ! » cria t'il.

Le sort frappa directement le professeur qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui et se concentra quelques secondes avant de jeter un sort qu'il n'avait appris qu'en théorie.

« Déclino impero ! »

Un jet de lumière turquoise sortit de la baguette pour frapper le professeur toujours immobilisé.

« Finite incantatem ! »

Le professeur se releva et tourna la tête vers Harry, qui l'aidait à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda le professeur.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait réussi, il put donc annuler les barrières posées aux extrémités des couloirs avant de s'évanouir, son professeur avait dû le toucher finalement. Draco s'élança et réussit à rattraper Harry juste avant que ce dernier ne touche violemment le sol, il le prit dans ses bras et se fraya un passage dans les élèves jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Encore ? » cria l'infirmière quand Draco déposa Harry sur un lit vide.

« Le professeur Kraft l'a attaqué, il était sous impero ! » expliqua brièvement Draco.

Pompom soupira mais se mit au travail, d'un coup de baguette, le Gryffondor se retrouva en boxer, ce qui fit violemment rougir Draco. Heureusement pour lui, l'infirmière n'avait rien vu, trop occupée avec son patient.

« Il s'est pris un sortilège imprononçable dans le ventre mais il a réussi à absorber le plus gros des dégâts, sûrement avec un bouclier de protection ! Il devrait se réveiller dans une demie heure ! Mr Maeruag, pourriez vous lui appliquer cette crème sur le ventre, au niveau de sa blessure ? Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais j'ai quelques soucis avec une autre patiente ! » demanda Pompom.

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance en sa voix pour parler. Pompom sourit avant de se lever et de mettre un pot de crème dans les mains du blond puis de repartir. Draco avança sa chaise près du lit du Gryffondor et mit de la pommade sur ses doigts avant de les diriger doucement vers le ventre de son « ami ».

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis en train de le toucher, j'en reviens pas ! Il a le ventre plat et ses abdos sont bien dessinés ! Oh non, me voilà en train de dessiner le contour de ses abdos avec mes doigts, si quelqu'un me voyait ainsi, je me ferais tuer puisque mon ange sort avec un autre ! Tiens, en y pensant, c'est la première fois que je ne le vois habillé que d'un boxer ! Oh non, je vais tuer Pomfresh, il faut que je prenne une douche froide maintenant, très très froide. Oh et puis merde alors, je suis un Malefoy et un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut ! Jay Frehm ou plutôt Harry Potter, tu seras à moi, je te le jure. Tiens, c'est moi ou il ronronne là ? On dirait que mon petit massage lui fait du bien après tout !

« Je dérange peut-être ? » demanda une voix malicieuse à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Draco piqua un fard impressionnant, qu'il s'empressa de cacher, il était un Malefoy ou pas ?

« Pas du tout, Pomfresh m'a demandé de lui passer de la crème là où il était blessé parce qu'elle était occupée ailleurs ! » démentit Draco.

« J'ai bien de passe la première alors ! J'imagine même pas la tête qu'aurait fait Sirius s'il t'avait vu caresser le ventre de son petit-ami ! » rigola Lily.

Draco grimaça au nom de son rival avant de sourire sadiquement tout en continuant d'étaler la crème sur le brun.

« Laisse les rentrer, ils doivent être pressés de voir Jay ! » ricana Draco.

« Tu joues avec le feu, Lloyd ! » soupira Lily avant de dire aux autres qu'ils pouvaient rentrer.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, les jeunes ne purent s'empêcher de rougir, leur ami était vraiment très bien foutu.

« Que crois tu être en train de faire à MON petit-ami, Maeruag ? » s'énerva Sirius.

« Pomfresh m'a demandé de lui passer de la crème alors je le fais ! » sourit Draco.

Sirius serra les poings, certes il était amoureux de Rémus mais il aimait énormément Jay et il n'aimait pas que le petit-ami de celui qu'il aime touche son petit-ami actuel. C'était peut-être compliqué à comprendre mais pour Sirius, tout était clair, il n'aimait pas le blond car il sortait avec Rémus alors si en plus il tripotait Jay, il ne pouvait que se sentir en colère.

« Laisse Sirius, le plus important est qu'il guérisse ! » calma Rémus.

« Profite en bien, c'est la dernière fois que tu le touches ! » cracha Sirius.

Sirius savait bien que le blond était fou amoureux de Jay et ça lui faisait mal qu'il sorte avec Rémus uniquement pour rendre Jay jaloux, bien sûr ce qu'il ne sache pas que l'idée venait de Rémus.

« J'espère qu'il sera rétabli pour demain ! » soupira Lily.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle ! » expliqua James.

« Vous vous êtes entraînés quand ? » demanda Rémus, il n'avait jamais vu Lily ou Jay aller à un entraînement de quidditch, tout comme les Serpentard d'ailleurs.

« Secret ! » rigola Lily.

« Vous inquiétez pas, je vais déjà mieux ! » déclara Harry en ouvrant doucement les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Jay ! » cria Lily avant de se jeter à son cou sous le sourire des autres élèves.

« Je vais être jaloux ! » rigola Sirius.

« Y a pas de quoi mon chou, tu sais bien que c'est toi que je préfère ! » répondit théâtralement Harry sous les éclats de rire des occupants de l'infirmerie.

« Dehors tout le monde, laissez le se reposer, il vous rejoindra ce soir ! » déclara Mme Pomfresh.

Les jeunes approuvèrent de la tête et sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry récupérer.

« Quel sortilège me suis-je pris ? » demanda Harry en regardant Mme Pomfresh.

« Le doloris ! » répondit Pompom d'un air soucieux.

« Je vois, mon bouclier n'est pas encore au point, il a flanché au bout du cinquième, il faut à tout prix qu'il tienne plus longtemps ! » murmura Harry tellement bas que l'infirmière ne put rien entendre.

« Tu sais qui as jeté l'impero sur le professeur, Jay ? » demanda Pompom.

« Aucune idée, je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un élève mangemort mais je n'en suis pas persuadé ! » soupira Harry.

« Bien, rendors toi Harry, après tout il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain ! » sourit Pompom.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter, il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil récupérateur, pressé de jouer son premier match en tant que poursuiveur. Bien sûr il aurait préféré être attrapeur mais c'était déjà tellement bien de pouvoir faire parti de l'équipe qu'il ne ressentait aucune tristesse pour la perte du poste.

« Jay ! Jay ! »

Harry se réveilla doucement au son d'une voix, il se tourna lentement vers son auteur et plongea dans deux lacs saphir.

« Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry.

« Il se passe que tu étais tellement fatigué que tu as dormi toute l'après-midi d'hier et ce soir et que par conséquent, nous sommes samedi et le match commence dans moins d'une heure ! » sourit Sirius avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Harry répondit au baiser avant de se lever rapidement et de demander à Sirius de dire aux autres qu'il arrivait. Quand Sirius fut partit, Harry prit une douche rapidement, s'habilla et partit manger dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait toute l'équipe.

« La pêche Jay ? » demanda James.

« Oui, on va écraser Poufsouffle aujourd'hui ! » répondit Harry en souriant avant de manger relativement peu, il était toujours stressé avant un match.

Quand vint l'heure du match, tous les joueurs se rendirent dans les vestiaires et Harry enfila sa robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor avant d'attendre le début du match. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne puissent entrer sur le terrain, sous les présentations de Rémus commentateur officiel des matchs de quidditch et supervisé par MacGonagall.

« Pour l'équipe de Gryffondor ; le gardien Ethan MacCombe ; les deux batteurs Sirius Black et Erwan Thomas ; les trois poursuiveurs Jayros Frehm, Alice Londubat et Lily Evans qui n'est autre que le capitaine de l'équipe ; pour finir l'attrapeur James Potter ! »

L'équipe de Gryffondor déclencha la joie des supporteurs de Gryffondor, les élèves de Poufsouffle se contentaient d'attendre patiemment le tour de son équipe, les Serdaigles saluèrent les joueurs rouges et or avec entrain tandis que seuls les membres des Illusionnistes applaudissaient les joueurs à Serpentard.

« Contre cette toute nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor, voici l'équipe de Poufsouffle constituée de Pete Denim comme gardien ; Stephen Scott et Antoine Bones en tant que batteurs ; Abigael Edgecombe, Lizzie Travis et

le capitaine Kyo Reliss qui sont les poursuiveurs de cette équipe ; pour finir je vous présente Nathan Heins l'attrapeur ! Que la meilleure équipe gagne ! » présenta Rémus.

Harry s'envola aux côtés d'Alice tandis que Lily serrait la main de Kyo, elle les rejoignit tout de suite après puis vint le coup de sifflet tant attendu et le souafle lancé en l'air. Harry se souvint immédiatement de la stratégie et déclencha toute la vitesse de son balai, ce qui lui permit d'attraper le souafle avant n'importe qui. Il enchaînait les vrilles et les feintes comme à l'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul face au gardien. Les joueurs de Poufsouffle ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Harry fasse une rapide passe en arrière destinée à Lily que personne n'avait remarquée car elle s'était collée dans l'ombre d'Harry et chaque mouvement de ce dernier avait été effectué des dizaines de fois pour que Lily se fonde parfaitement à ses côtés. Alors que le gardien plongeait pour arrêter une balle qui se dirigeait dans ses anneaux à toute vitesse, il ne vit pas le souafle passer dans l'anneau qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Pete ne comprit pas sur le coup avant qu'il ne remarque que ce qu'il voulait attrapé la première fois était en fait un cognard lancé par Sirius sur le mouvement de la feinte de Lily. Harry sourit au gardien avant de frapper dans la main de Lily et de repartir à l'assaut des buts de Poufsouffle dans le but de faire le maximum de dégâts. Harry ne se souciait pas le moins du monde du vif d'or, il savait que James était un excellent attrapeur, on le lui avait assez souvent répété et il l'avait vu jouer à l'entraînement. Et puis même s'il n'était pas en pleine forme, il lui suffisait de marquer le maximum de buts possibles afin de crée un écart suffisant pour gagner sans le vif d'or.

« James Potter descend en piqué suivi Nathan Heins, ils poursuivent le vif d'or ! Heins vient de toucher le sol alors que Potter remonte en piqué…le vif s'or dans la main ! La victoire revient à Gryffondor avec 360 points à 60 ! » déclara Rémus le sourire aux lèvres.

Les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie et les drapeaux à leurs couleurs étaient levés et secoués dans tous les sens.

« Quelle équipe ! » sourit Narcissa.

« Ils sont bien plus forts que l'an dernier, les tactiques de Lily sont vraiment impressionnantes ! » ajouta Séverus.

« Jay a toujours eut un talent au quidditch, c'était le meilleur attrapeur que j'ai jamais affronté mais c'est vrai qu'il est un excellent poursuiveur également ! » déclara Draco avec un sourire.

« Il était attrapeur ? Meilleur que Potter ? » demanda Séverus.

« Je pense mais il faudrait qu'il s'affronte pour en être sûrs ! » répondit Draco.

« Quels sont nos chances de gagner contre eux ? » questionna Narcissa.

« Je dirais moins de 25, nos batteurs et notre gardien ne sont pas assez performants et ils ne progressent plus ! » estima Séverus.

« Quels bonnes nouvelles, heureusement que je suis là ! » se vanta une voix derrière eux.

Les trois Serpentard se tournèrent pour faire face à Lucius Malefoy.

« Malefoy, si tu était aussi fort au quidditch que pour te vanter, là on pourrait dire que c'est bien que tu sois avec nous mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas alors tes réflexions tu peux te les garder ! » cracha Narcissa.

« Ce que tu peux te mettre facilement en colère ! » soupira Lucius.

« Seulement quand tu es dans les parages ! » répliqua Narcissa avant de s'en aller, rapidement suivi de ses deux amis.

Narcissa, Séverus et Draco se dirigeaient à Brocéliande et au moment où ils comptaient entrer, Morgane prit la parole en souriant :

« Je n'en reviens de ce qu'il a fait là-dedans ! C'est vraiment merveilleux ! »

Les trois Serpentards froncèrent les sourcils mais décidèrent d'entrer sans poser de question. Ils ne remarquèrent rien au début mais quand Draco s'allongea sur l'herbe, il poussa un petit cri.

« Quoi ? » demanda Séverus.

Draco ne dit rien mais montra des arbres et le ciel, dans les airs était écrit un grand message en or et argent « Bienvenu au QG des ombres »

« C'est moi où c'est des petites cabanes qui sont dans les arbres ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Ce sont bien des cabanes, ce sont nos chambres ! » rigola Lily qui venait d'entrer, suivie de Jay.

« Nos chambres ? Mais nous avons déjà un dortoir ! » protesta Séverus.

« Oui, mais ici, c'est notre QG donc c'est normal qu'on y ait des chambres ! » sourit Lily.

Les trois Serpentard partirent examiner leurs chambres et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est magnifique ! C'est toi qui as fait ça Lily ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Non, les chambres c'est Jay, moi j'ai fait le salon et tous les deux, on s'est occupés du terrain de quidditch ! » répondit Lily.

« Mais de quel salon et de quel terrain est-ce que tu parles Lily ? » s'énerva Draco qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Il suffit de penser que tu vas aller dans le salon pour que des fauteuils, tables et tout le bazar n'apparaissent ! » sourit Harry.

Séverus se concentra un instant et derrière se tenait à présent un fauteuil de végétation et une table tellement translucide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un liquide. Tous les autres illusionnistes se concentrèrent à leur tour et d'autres fauteuils apparurent, chacun avec leurs particularités.

« Et pour le terrain de quidditch ? » questionna Narcissa.

« On a dû s'y mettre à deux, il est derrière la cascade ! » expliqua Lily.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé, nous vous aurions aidés ! » déclara Séverus.

« C'était une surprise ! » intervint Harry.

« Et pour le nom ? » demandèrent les trois Serpentards.

« C'est Jay qui a eu l'idée et je l'ai trouvé tellement bien que j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez aussi ! » expliqua Lily.

« C'est le cas ! » assura Narcissa.

« Le bal est pour ce soir, vous avez tous vos robes de soirées ? » demanda Lily.

« Non mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider pour un petit truc Lily ! » sourit Jay.

« Avec joie ! » rigola Lily en suivant Jay dans sa chambre sous le regard perplexe des trois autres.

« Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont fait du très bon boulot ? » questionna Séverus en examinant les lieux.

« Ouais, j'aime beaucoup le nom du QG, et puis je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on se fasse appeler les Ombres plutôt que les Illusionnistes, ça fait plus classe ! » proposa Draco.

« Moi je suis d'accord mais il faut demander aux deux autres ! » déclara Séverus après que Narcissa eut approuvée l'idée.

A peine eut-il terminée sa phrase qu'une feuille de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre apparurent devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils mais écrivit la demande dessus. Le parchemin se transforma en avion quand Séverus eut terminé et vola jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry d'où il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une réponse positive.

« C'est ok pour eux mais ils disent qu'ils ne seront sortis que dans maximum une heure donc une demi-heure avant le bal ! Lily nous conseille d'aller nous préparer et que nous demandions de l'aide à Narcissa si nous avions un quelconque problème relevant de la couture ! » lut Séverus.

Les trois Serpentards hochèrent la tête et partirent se préparer dans leur chambre. Harry redescendit une heure plus tard, avec Lily à ses bras. Les deux étaient sublimes, Harry était habillé totalement en blanc où des fils argenté et dorés s'entremêlaient. Son pantalon et sa chemise légèrement ouverte étaient moulants, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et relevés sur l'arrière tandis que certaines mèches tombaient sur le devant, ses yeux paraissaient encore plus brillants et un bracelet argenté avait prit place sur son bras. Lily, quand à elle, avait revêtue une robe verte foncée attachée par le cou et moulant ses formes comme il fallait. La robe était fendue un peu au-dessus du genoux du côté droit, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche d'où des mèches s'échappaient pour encadrer son visage. Elle avait mis une légère touche de maquillage et sur ses oreilles se trouvaient de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles argentées ; elle avait l'air d'une princesse. Les trois autres Serpentard ne purent s'empêcher de les fixer bouche bée, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux. Narcissa portait une robe rouge également moulante, de nombreux fils attachaient la robe dans son dos et elle était fendue à mi-cuisse ; ses cheveux blonds étaient ondulés et elle avait aussi mis une fine couche de maquillage, on aurait dit une femme fatale. Draco portait une chemise verte foncée et un pantalon noir en cuir, il avait mis du gel et placé ses cheveux en arrière, ne laissant que quelques mèches retombées sur son visage. Séverus avait une chemise bordeau et un pantalon noir, ses cheveux étaient propres et coupés courts, lui donnant un style sauvage lui allant parfaitement.

« C'est pour vous ! » sourit Lily en tendant une boîte aux trois Serpentards.

Les trois Serpentards ouvrirent chacun sa boîte, Séverus avait une gourmette argentée, Narcissa une bague en argent et Draco, une chaîne du même métal.

« Ils vous protégeront, ne vous en séparez jamais ! » expliqua Harry.

Les trois hochèrent la tête et les Ombres sortirent de leur salle pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers ou cavalière.

* * *

**Et voilou! J'attends avec impatience que vous me donniez vos avis!**

**Prochain chapitre:**

**- Vengance de Narcissa**

**- Séparation de plusieurs couples**

**- Explications et nouveau couple**

**- Intervention de notre ami le vampire**

**Reviews please**


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh Mon Dieu! Je rentrais de vacances il y a quelques jours et je suis passée sur mon compte de pour voir quelle fic il fallait que je reprendre en mains le plus vite possible quand je suis tombée sur celle là. Quand j'ai regardé la dernière fois où je l'ai posté j'ai halluciné, ça datait de 2006!**

**J'ai tout de suite relu la fic avant d'attraper mon clavier afin d'écrire la suite et là voilà Je suis consciente que beaucoup d'entre vous devront la relire pour s'en souvenir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de temps que les années précédentes pour écrire ces chapitres mais je tenterais dorénavant de ne pas mettre des mois avant de poster.**

**En ce qui concerne cette fic, je dois vous prévenir qu'il ne reste plus que 2 ou 3 chapitres au grand maximum! J'en avais prévu 15 au tout début mais je crois bien qu'il y en aura moins finalement.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire!**

**Sakura007**

_" C'est pour vous ! " sourit Lily en tendant une boîte aux trois Serpentards._

_Les trois Serpentards ouvrirent chacun sa boîte, Séverus avait une gourmette argentée, Narcissa une bague en argent et Draco, une chaîne du même métal._

_" Ils vous protégeront, ne vous en séparez jamais ! " expliqua Harry._

_Les trois hochèrent la tête et les Ombres sortirent de leur salle pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers ou cavalière._

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

" Narcissa, tu dois pas attendre Lucius devant la salle commune de Serpentard ? " demanda Séverus en fronçant les sourcils.

" Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je vais au bal avec Ewan Connoly de Serdaigle ! " sourit la blonde.

" Et tu as prévenu Lucius de ce changement de dernière minute ? " ricana Lily.

" Mince, je crois bien avoir oublié. " sourit diaboliquement Narcissa.

" J'aimerais pas être à la place de Lucius. " sourit Harry avant de se diriger vers Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" C'est ce soir que tout se joue ! " souffla Draco avant d'aller à la rencontre de Rémus, suivi par Lily qui rejoignait James.

Narcissa salua Séverus et rejoignit son cavalier tandis que Séverus tendait son bras à la sienne, qui lui attrapa, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les cinq couples entrèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle, qui se tut sous le choc devant tant de beauté et d'harmonie bien qu'ils furent surpris de voir Narcissa Black au bras d'une autre personne que Lucius Malefoy.

Ils s'installèrent à une grande table et commencèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un grand fracas, suivi d'éclats de rire plus ou moins audibles. Lucius Malefoy venait de faire son entrée dans la Salle, sans cavalière et les cheveux rose fluo ; il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à la table où se trouvait la blonde, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Narcissa, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? " siffla le blond.

" C'est pourtant tout simple, Malefoy ! Tu oses flirter avec n'importe qui alors que j'ai accepté de t'accompagner à ce maudit bal, me prendrais tu pour une poupée Malefoy ? Je ne suis pas une de ces cruches avec lesquelles tu couches. Tu dragues ? Moi aussi ! " sourit-elle avant de traîner son cavalier sur la piste de danse, se déhanchant contre le serdaigle.

" Qu'est-ce que… " commença Lucius.

" Je crois que ça s'appelle un râteau. " ricana Séverus.

" Et pour mes cheveux ? " s'énerva Lucius.

" Magnifique rose mais il ne se mari pas très bien avec la robe bleue foncée ! " sourit Harry.

" Elle me le paiera ! " cracha Lucius avant de sortir.

" Je ne crois pas qu'elle en ait fini avec lui. " sourit Lily.

" Alors, c'est le grand soir ? " demanda Harry.

" Oui, toute la Grande Salle va pouvoir être témoin de notre rupture et de ma déclaration pour Rémus ! " soupira Sirius.

" Tu as le trac ? " rigola Harry.

" Bien sûr ! Si tu pouvais savoir comme j'ai peur qu'il me repousse ! " avoua Sirius.

" Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas ! " sourit Harry avant de le traîner sur la piste de danse.

Ils dansèrent un slow, dernière danse en tant que couple. Harry embrassa doucement la joue de Sirius avant de prendre une profonde une profonde inspiration et de commencer le jeu :

" Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait ça Sirius ! " cria Harry en poussant brutalement Sirius.

" Je suis désolé Jay, je… " commença Sirius en se remémorant le scénario.

" Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Non seulement tu es sorti avec moi par simple consolation parce que tu as trop peur pour avouer à Rémus que tu l'aimes mais en plus, tu oses me dire que c'est de MA faute si tu veux me quitter ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? " siffla Harry alors que toute l'école s'était réunie autour d'eux.

" Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je voulais juste dire qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, tu es comme un petit frère pour moi mais pas plus. " dit Sirius en prenant les mains d'Harry.

" Ecoute…je comprends ce que tu veux dire parce je crois bien que je te vois comme ça aussi mais bon dieu, tu es un Gryffondor oui ou non ? Alors va voir Rémus et arrête de sortir avec d'autres pour oublier ton cœur ! " sourit doucement Harry en poussant Sirius vers Rémus.

Harry sourit et se fraya un chemin dans la foule des élèves pour aller se prendre un verre quand il fut rattraper par Draco.

" Tu…n'es pas trop triste ? " demanda le blond.

" Pourquoi je serais triste ? Pour notre rupture ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à notre parodie de couple, toi aussi ! Sirius voulait seulement rendre Rémus jaloux et je l'ai aidé, voilà tout. " rigola Harry.

" Tu n'avais pas l'air contre quand tu l'embrassais. " répliqua Draco.

" Il embrasse vraiment bien tu sais. " ajouta Harry.

Draco prit son courage à deux mains, il attrapa Harry par la nuque et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il priait pour qu'Harry ne le repousse pas quand le brun passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser entrer la langue du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne se fasse ressentir, Draco posa son front sur celui d'Harry et lui murmura :

" Alors, il embrasse mieux que moi ? "

" Attends, je vérifie ! " sourit Harry en reprenant les lèvres du blond contre les siennes.

" Et bah t'as pas perdu de temps, beau brun. " rigola Lily.

" La vie est courte. " répliqua Harry en souriant.

" Où est ton cavalier ? " demanda Draco en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

" Il parle avec le professeur Dumbledore. " répondit Lily.

" C'est moi ou Lucius Malefoy vient de passer avec des oreilles de chat ? " questionna Harry en suivant le blond du regard.

" Du Narcissa tout craché. " constata Séverus en les rejoignant.

" C'est pas ma cousine pour rien. " ajouta Sirius qui tenait la main de Rémus dans la sienne.

" Tout s'est arrangé on dirait. " déclara Harry en fixant leurs mains liées.

" Pour toi aussi ! " acquiesça Rémus en montrant le bras de Draco autour de sa taille.

" Mais franchement Sirius, tu n'avais pas besoin de ce petit jeu pour finir avec Rémus. " gronda Lily.

" Je suis d'accord, et j'espère pour toi que vous n'avez pas été plus loin que les baisers. " ajouta Draco avec un regard noir.

" Je te rassure blondinet, je tiens trop à Rémus pour coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. " rigola Sirius en embrassant Rémus.

" Heureux de l'entendre. " sourit Rémus en lui rendant son baiser.

Harry ressentit un drôle de pressentiment d'un seul coup et il sortit de la Grande Salle en courant pour vérifier si tout se passait bien à l'extérieur, Draco sur les talons qui ne comprenait rien à la subite accélération du brun. Il observait le parc avec attention quand Draco le rejoignit.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? " demanda le blond.

" Rien…j'ai eu une drôle d'impression tout d'un coup…j'ai dû me tromper. " répondit Harry avant de prendre la main du blond et de repartir vers le château.

" Tu ne t'es pas trompé Jayros, c'est moi qui t'es appelé. " intervint une voix provenant de la forêt interdite.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement, devant eux se dressait dans toute sa splendeur Von Heil, le demi vampire.

" Tu as Volcano avec toi ? " chuchota Draco alors que Von Heil se rapprochait.

" Non, il ne se sentait pas très bien alors je l'ai laissé dans mon dortoir. " marmonna Harry.

" Comme Freez ! " ajouta Draco.

" Vos serpents ? J'ai utilisé quelques petits sorts pour qu'ils ne supportent pas ma présence lors de notre dernière rencontre. " expliqua Von Heil.

« Nos pouvoirs sont bien plus grands que la dernière fois, vous feriez mieux de vous abstenir ou nous n'hésiterons pas à vous tuer. » gronda Draco.

« A vrai dire, je tiens à me ranger à vos côtés pour nous débarrasser de Voldemort. » déclara Von Heil avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je croyais que vous vouliez devenir le nouveau Dark Lord ? » s'enquit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« C'était le cas…jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que mon calice fait partie de l'un d'entre vous. Et comme vous le savez, même si je ne suis pas un pur vampire, mon sang me pousse à trouver mon calice et à le protéger. » expliqua Von Heil, adossé contre une paroi de sa barrière.

« Comment ça se fait que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué la dernière fois ? » demanda Draco, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas le calice de cet homme.

« Parce que tous mes sens étaient fixés sur Jayros mais au moment de mon départ, j'ai remarqué que j'étais lié avec le brun. » répondit Von Heil.

« Séverus ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay. » commenta Draco bien qu'il ne sache même pas si son ancien professeur était attiré par qui que ce soit.

« Il est bi, comme vous tous, les sorciers. » renifla Von Heil.

« Comptez-vous vous battre à nos côtés ? » questionna Dumbledore en s'approchant avec plusieurs professeurs derrière lui ainsi que Lily, Narcissa, James, Rémus, Sirius et Séverus le plus choqué d'entre eux.

« Si ça me permet de me rapprocher de lui, ma réponse est oui. » déclara Von Heil avec une petite courbette en direction de Dumbledore.

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Poudlard ! » sourit Dumbledore en désignant le château d'un geste de bras.

« Mais Professeur… » commença Lily.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, je ne compte pas sauter sur votre ami. Je veux juste rester proche de lui. » l'interrompit Von Heil presque déjà entré dans l'école.

* * *

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu laisser ce demi-vampire entrer dans le château ! » gronda Lily faisant des aller-retour dans Brocéliande.

« Lily, même les demi-vampires ont besoin de leur calice. Von Heil ne fera de mal à personne sauf si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Sevy. » expliqua Narcissa, arrêtant la rousse.

« Sevy, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » demanda Draco, fixant le brun à la peau pâle.

« Il est venu me voir hier soir et on a longuement parlé tous les deux…je pense que je vais lui laisser une chance. » répondit Séverus, les joues légèrement rosées.

« Vous avez juste parlés ? » répéta Harry, un sourcil haussé et un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Séverus devint immédiatement rouge comme une tomate et cria sur Harry sous le rire de ses amis. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais depuis l'arrivée du demi-vampire dans sa vie, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à sa demi-sœur.

« Bon, arrêtons de parler de ça et laissons Sevy tranquille avec son amoureux. » pouffa Cissa, évitant le coussin que venait de lui lancer Séverus.

« En parlant d'amoureux… » commenta Draco avant d'attraper Harry par la taille et de le faire s'asseoir entre ses jambes, une lueur possessive dans le regard.

« Toutes mes condoléances Jay, avec celui-là comme petit-ami… » commença Lily avant que Draco ne lui jette un sortilège de chatouille.

« Oups, ça m'a échappé ! » l'interrompit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es vraiment impossible. » souffla Harry en se tournant vers Draco qui en profita pour lui attraper le visage et l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi tes yeux sont jaunes Jay ? Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient devenir que rouge ?! » s'enquit Draco, les yeux froncés.

Harry se le demanda aussi quelques instants avant de se rappeler des gardiens élémentaires, si ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, cela signifiait donc que Draco possédait une partie des pouvoirs de l'un des gardiens et qu'il l'aiderait dans son dernier combat contre Voldemort.

« Je te l'expliquerais plus tard. » chuchota Harry avant d'aider Draco à se lever pour que leur petit groupe puisse rejoindre la Grande Salle.

« T'as intérêt ! » siffla Draco avant de traîner son petit-ami sous le regard médusé de leurs amis.

* * *

Alors qu'ils allaient pousser les portes de la Grande Salle, ils furent stopper dans leur élan par un cri poussé par Séverus. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes à toute vitesse et s'apprêtaient à viser ce qui avait attaquer Séverus quand ils se rendirent compte que Séverus n'avait crié que parce que Von Heil lui avait peur en arrivant derrière lui avant de lui attraper la taille et de le ramener contre son torse.

« Bon sang Sevy, j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait attaqué. » râla Cissa avant de ranger sa baguette.

« Tu arrives à pousser des cris particulièrement aigus. » pouffa Lily en rangeant sa baguette à son tour, en même temps que les deux autres garçons.

« J'aimerais bien vous voir à ma place. » gronda Séverus avant de frissonner en sentant le nez froid de Von Heil glisser sur son cou.

« Prenez une chambre ! » commenta Draco avant d'attendre que Von Heil ne lâche Séverus pour ouvrir les portes.

« Tu aimerais bien en prendre une toi aussi, hein ?! » rigola Narcissa avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle sous le regard assassin de Draco.

* * *

« Bon, et si tu me disais ce que signifiaient ces yeux jaunes ? » demanda Draco, attirant le regard de tout le petit groupe.

Harry souffla un bon coup avant de leur raconter toute l'histoire, des gardiens élémentaires en passant par la prophétie pour finir sur le pourquoi des yeux jaunes.

« Que va t-il se passer si les autres ne possèdent pas une partie de leur pouvoirs ? Tu seras puni ? » s'enquit Draco, clairement inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai la sensation qu'ils possèdent une partie de leurs pouvoirs. » souffla Harry.

« Essaie, on verra bien ! » sourit Lily avant de lui présenter sa joue.

Et comme l'avait prévu Harry, ses yeux devinrent jaunes après avoir embrasser chacun de ses amis, il ne lui manquait donc plus qu'une seule personne pour compléter le groupe.

« Comment trouver le dernier ? Il est hors de question que tu embrasses tout Poudlard. » gronda Draco avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Au moins on sait que c'est pas Sirius. » sourit Lily avec un regard connaisseur en direction de Draco qui se contenta de resserrer son emprise et d'envoyer un regard noir à la rousse.

« Comment pourrait-on s'y prendre ? » marmonna Narcissa en croisant les bras.

« Ne t'ont-ils pas donnés des indices ? » s'enquit Séverus.

« Je pense que Loy possède une partie des pouvoirs de Pluton, Cissa ceux de Venus, Lily ceux de Mars et Sév' ceux de Mercure. Il ne reste donc plus que Jupiter qui maîtrise le vent, et ce serait une personne de mon entourage qui possèderait une partie de ses pouvoirs. » expliqua Harry.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de notre âge ou proche de notre âge donc les maraudeurs ou Von Heil. » proposa Narcissa.

« Et je devrais donc les embrasser ? » demanda Harry avec une grimace de dégoût en pensant à Pettigrow, il était hors de question que sa bouche se pose sur ce rat humain.

« Et si tu commençais par Von Heil, il est plutôt beau gosse et en plus il est déjà envouté par Séverus donc il ne risque pas de te courir après par la suite. » expliqua Lily.

« Il m'a déjà embrassé. » commenta vaguement Harry devant le regard jaloux de Draco et bizarrement de Séverus.

« Personne n'était assez conscient pour se souvenir si tes yeux étaient devenus jaunes surtout qu'ils étaient déjà rouges et on ne sait pas laquelle des deux couleurs est dominante vis-à-vis de l'autre. » répliqua Cissa.

« Compris ! Sevy, si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance d'appeler ton homme et de lui expliquer brièvement la situation sans révéler l'existence des gardiens. » demanda Lily.

* * *

« On m'a fait demandé ? » sourit Von Heil en entrant dans Brocéliande, Séverus derrière lui, la main de Von Heil accroché à la sienne.

« Sevy t'a tout expliqué ? » s'enquit Draco, pas pressé de voir son petit-ami embrasser le demi-vampire.

« T'inquiètes Blondie, je n'ai d'yeux que pour celui là. » rigola Von Heil avant de prendre Séverus dans ses bras, délibérément posant une main sur ses fesses.

« Enlèves ta main. » gronda Séverus les joues cramoisies.

« Oups ! Elle a glissé là sans mon accord. » commenta Von Heil avec un sourire en coin en enlevant sa main.

Et pendant que Séverus criait sur Von Heil au sujet d'attouchements en public, Harry se faufila près du presque couple et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Von Heil avant de se tourner vers ses amis pour découvrir le résultat.

« Félicitations Jay, tu viens de mettre la main sur le 5ème. Laisse Sevy lui expliquer la situation sinon ça risque de prendre des heures. » sourit Cissa.

« Vous croyez qu'on devrait attaquer Voldemort nous-mêmes ou le laisser attaquer ? » demanda Lily, un air songeur sur le visage.

« Le laisser attaquer serait plus judicieux, nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails de son QG. » répondit Von Heil plus sérieux que jamais, délaissant quelques instants Séverus.

« Profite bien de la vie Voldemort, bientôt ce sera trop tard. » souffla Harry avant de se poser contre Draco et de se mettre à somnoler.

* * *

« Et pour Lydia ? » demanda Harry lors d'une pause entre deux cours et au moment où seuls Severus et lui se reposaient sous un arbre.

« C'est étrange mais je ne ressens absolument plus rien pour elle, si ce n'est une légère affection d'un frère vers sa sœur. » soupira Séverus, s'asseyant près d'Harry, adossé à l'arbre.

« C'est normal. Tu es le calice d'un demi-vampire et il n'y a pas que lui qui ressent ce lien, toi aussi tu peux le sentir. » expliqua Harry en observant les nuages.

« Donc mes sentiments pour Von sont uniquement liés au fait que je sois son calice ? » s'enquit Séverus, les sourcils froncés.

« Non ! Ce lien fait simplement en sorte que tu te rendes comptes qu'il existe. Si tu as des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour Von Heil, c'est juste que tu commences à en tomber amoureux. » souffla Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Je vois. Donc si j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, c'est uniquement de ma faute, pas celle du lien ?! » s'enquit Séverus.

« Exactement ! Mais dis moi Sev', qu'est-ce que tu as envie qu'il te fasse au juste ? » souffla Harry avant d'éclater de rire devant le visage rouge de Séverus.

« Je plaisante ! Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans vos draps. » rigola Harry.

« Idiot ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. » avoua Séverus, le visage encore plus rouge.

« Pas encore. » sourit Harry.

« Comme Draco et toi. » ajouta Séverus, retrouvant lentement sa pâleur habituelle.

« Exactement ! »

**_Encore désolé pour le retard incroyable de cette fic, j'espère juste que vous aurez apprécié! _**

**_Reviews si possible please!!_**


End file.
